The Game of Life
by Kushimani
Summary: I had a nice life. Loving parents, annoying siblings, pets. A very nice life. Until I slipped away from it. Quite literally. (Being rewritten. Go to the last chapter for more information, please!)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! I'm Kushi. Please enjoy this story. I'm working hard.. Whenever I can. I have siblings taking my laptop all the time, and hardly ever have any privacy. That's what happens when you have four siblings and a mom constantly asking, "What are you doing?"**

 **I do not have an editor, nor do I plan on asking someone to do that. I am writing this purely for my entertainment. Although, I absolutely love my readers. In a non-lesbian way. Since, most likely, 99% will be female. For the male readers: Good job. You like FanFiction. Welcome to the club.  
**

 **It won't be RinXOC, YukioXOC or ShiroXOC.**

 **I will be changing the story from the original. I'm not the kind of person who leaves the story where it is. I enjoy twisting things to my will. This is my story, they are my puppets.  
**

 **Enjoy.  
**

 **Sarcastic Disclaimer: I woke up this morning and found a document on my desk saying I own Ao No Exorcist...  
**

* * *

It was dark. But warm. I can hear my thoughts echoing... Gosh that's creepy. And strange. Wait, what does that mean again?

I feel like I'm forgetting something. Who am I? Or, better yet, _what_ am I? Right. I'm human. And my name is Alenah. I'm 14 years old. I'm 5'6, right? Yeah. Everyone makes fun of me for being short. I say they can suck it though. I'll grow... Maybe?

Where was I? Oh. Yeah. Remembering myself. My eyes are blue, but look green sometimes. My eye doctor says I have huge pupils... He was nice. He said Cleopatra put eye drops in her eyes to make her pupils look bigger. That was amusing. Wait, got off topic. My hair is blonde. Mom was sad I got it cut a few inches.

Gosh I have a short attention span. Where am I anyways? I can't feel my le- OH GOSH I CAN'T FEEL MY LEGS! I tried to move. I couldn't. I can't feel anything, actually. What the hell happened?

The last thing I can remember is falling... Why was I falling?

No, wait. That's not the last thing I remember. I remember talking with a boy. Maybe 14? He was really nice. He looked like me. His name was Matthew. Come to think of it, my twins name was Matthew. I never met him. He died before we were born. They never found out the cause of his death.

Maybe I should try remembering what happened...

 **...  
**

 _"Alenah! Come down here!" Mom called from downstairs and I pouted, looking up from my drawing on the desk. I stood and opened the door, exiting the room._

 _"Comin' Momma." I sighed. I wanted to finish drawing..._

 _I started walking down the stairs... And slipped. I bloody slipped. On what, you ask? Dog hair. It's the only answer in this house. We have a white Pyrenees puppy. She's huge. I went down the rest of the stairs painfully, and landed on the floor at the bottom with a 'thump'. The last thing I heard was a scream then I went out like a light._

 **...  
**

 _I was sitting on the ground. Everything around me was black, except for a white door that seemed a little too white._ **  
**

 _Gosh. I'm so embarrassed. I fell down the stairs... But, where am I? Maybe this is a dream? I sat there for close to an hour. Eventually I got bored and stood up, going to open the door. I shook the handle. It was locked from the outside. I rose an eyebrow then walked a bit away, then sat again._

 _The boredom was so bad, I started humming. I never hum. Unless I feel depressed. Yuck._

 _After a while I heard something that sounded like a key unlocking a door. It probably was. I stared at the door, body tense._

 _A boy came in, around my age, and he smiled at me. He's adorable...  
_

 _"Hiya." He grinned, dimples showing. So cute.  
_

 _"Hello." I couldn't help it. A small smile came to my lips. He reminded me of myself when I was happy._

 _"My name is Matthew." His hair is black. And he has blue eyes. That reminds me of dad.  
_

 _I didn't know if I should've given him my name, but I did anyway."I'm Alenah." He tilted his head. He looked as if he already knew it._

 _He sat in front of me. We stared at each other for a while, the silence quickly turned awkward though._

 _He sighed. "So, I guess you want to know why you're here, eh?" Yes. Yes I did. His beautiful eyes turned a bit duller, the smile fading. "You're dead."_

 _I froze. No...  
_

 _"You see that door?" He pointed behind me. I turned slowly and looked at it. It was whiter than the other one. Suddenly, we were surrounded by doors. All of them different colors._

 _"Yeah." I swallowed, a lump in my throat trying to choke me.  
_

 _"That's the gateway to heaven."  
_

 _I raised an eyebrow and looked at him. He snorted._

 _"That door," He pointed towards a red door that was, strangely, on the ground. "Is the door to hell." I tensed up even more. "Don't worry, you won't go there." I felt a tiny bit better. Not much though. "But sadly, you didn't make it into heaven. You didn't have a very clean mind. But, we have something called 'Reincarnation'." I know what that is.  
_

 _He saw my curious face and pointed towards two doors on the left. One was orange, the other was navy blue. "Those are two are pretty popular. And those," He gestured towards a red door, a tan door, and a light blue door. "are some of the most liked worlds." The light blue door caught my eye. He noticed and grinned.  
_

 _"That blue one is a pretty good world. Sadly, I was never able to be reincarnated. Only the ones who knew about it before they died can choose it. But I did get to glimpse inside the blue door once."  
_

 _"What's inside it?" I felt something try to pull me towards the door. I ignored it and looked at him._

 _He just gave me a mysterious smile. "You'll have to find out yourself. It seems someone has chosen for you to come through that door. It's like your soulmate is calling for you, I guess." I'm so confused...  
_

 _He pat my head. "It's time for you to go. You'll be fine. Your mom is fine too. Although she is sad, she will be okay." I felt my eyes prick with tears. They never spilled. He stood and held out a hand towards me. "Ready?"_

 _"Not really." I muttered and he chuckled. I grabbed his hand and pulled myself up. He pulled me towards the light blue door._

 _"Just open the door all the way, then it's done." I hope this isn't a trick. I looked up at him and saw his smile. I won't forget it._

 _"Oh, I almost forgot. I'll be sending someone to watch over you. He may take a while to arrive, though." He grinned. I nodded slowly.  
_

 _"Thank you, Matthew." I released his hand and opened the door. A blinding light game from it and I had to close my eyes._

 _The last thing I heard was him say, "Be safe."_

 ** _..._**

Oh. I remember now. I really am dead... Then, where am I? If this is it, this is a pretty crappy world.

I felt something bump against me. Oh gosh, what if it's someone else? I tried to speak, but I couldn't. It was entirely quiet.

I felt something bump into me on my other side. If this is someone's idea of a prank, I'll kill them. I twitched my fingers. Wait, what? I have fingers again? I would have cheered, but sadly, I could not. I tried to move a toe, but it didn't happen. Darn.

Something that vaguely felt like a hand rested on my chest. What the heck? I'll kill them.

Is it just me or is it getting tighter in here?

After what felt like hours, I could feel two bodies pressed against me. Definitely bodies. They would wiggle every once and a while. The body on my left is the most active. The other only moves a bit. I dubbed the left Wiggles and the other Silence... Or Mr. Quiet. Sue me.

Gosh it's tight in here.

I felt one sliding away. Isn't it to tight for that? After a while the other started sliding away too. The fuck?

I started feeling something pulling at my body. And I realized I was _upside down_. How the heck?

It was even tighter where I was being pulled. And suddenly, I was free from that warm place that was starting to become comfortable.

It's cold. So cold. It was blurry too. I was suddenly wrapped up in something warm by a white blob. I think it's looking at me. It just... Stood there. Then I was put down. On a very comfortable bed, or something.

I heard the cry of a baby. Wait, what? Why are there babies here?... Shoot. I just remembered the door. Reincarnation.

I heard a woman's voice. It seemed familiar...

I could feel a warmth coming from the left side of my face, around my eye. It was nice. If only it covered my whole body.

I felt sleepy, but held onto consciousness. The woman started speaking, but I couldn't make out what she said. After a bit, I heard a mans voice, but couldn't make out what he said either. He was to far away, I think. I heard another man speaking. His voice was different, and he sounded mischievous.

I let out a cry. Everyone stopped talking. I got their attention. I wiggled around and let out a cry. I felt someone pick me up. I could see... Purple hair? There was a bit of purple on the person's face too. I want to grab it. Probably a goatee or something. So a man?

He spoke, but this time I could hear him. "Well aren't you just a little angel?" I wiggled even more and let out a cry. I had one thing on my mind. Kill the little crap.

He brought me closer to his face. I was able to see him more clearly now. He had green eyes and this huge grin on his face. He poked my cheek. POKED MY CHEEK! KILL HIM!

I let out an ear-shattering wail.

Someone took me from him and held me. It was warm. And they didn't poke me. I like them. I stopped crying. I started feeling tired again. Eventually I fell asleep. I couldn't help it. It was so warm.

 **...**

I let out a wail when I woke up. Everything was blurry, I miss Momma, Dad, my siblings, and the guy with purple hair is holding me. He looked freaked out when I started crying. Now hes trying to shush me. It was just us, a dark blue blob, and another yellow blob. We were all in a warm room, at least I think so.

He eventually held me up in front of his face. I got angry at him and just glared at his goatee. Ugly thing. He just stared with a raised eyebrow.

"Mephisto, are you ready?" Oh. A witness. Lets kill him. I let out a wail.

"This _child_ must hate me, Shiro." Shiro? Mephisto? This seems familiar.

The man, Shiro I think, scoffed. "She can't hurt you." Yes I can. "Just hold her while we get out of here." No! Let go of me you bum! He stood and let the other man pick up the other two bundles. They seemed content. Lucky children. I guess this makes them my brothers? I was born at the same time as them. Maybe they're the two people who were squished against me in that dark place... Which I now know was mom's womb. Ew. I'm guessing we're Triplets? And I still don't know their real names.

"Fine." Mephisto pouted.

I wailed and flailed around.

"Shiro! I'm going to drop her if she keeps wiggling." Was that a threat, Mephy?

I heard Shiro sigh. Poor man. "Mephisto, open the portal back to the school. It's the easiest way home." Portal? Must be a strange world. Wait, where are we going?

Mephisto reached in his pocket with his other hand and I heard keys jingling. I chose this moment to strike the bum. I kicked. It didn't touch him. The blanket restricted me. "Shiro! Swap with me!" Please do. Shiro let out a sigh and I heard the keys getting laid down somewhere. Shiro walked over and put the yellow bundle in Mephisto's free arm, then took me.

Mmmm. He smells good. Like pine. Marry me. I stopped my wailing and snuggled against him. I looked at his other side and saw a blue bundle tucked into his arm. Maybe it's Silence or Wiggles? As if to answer my silent question, he wiggled. I wiggled back.

I heard keys jingle again and a door open. We walked through and everything changed. The air was cold, once more, and there was white stuff everywhere. Probably snow. My eyes are still blurry. Silence let out a cry and it triggered a response in Wiggles. I decided to join in and cried. It was funny. Shiro and Mephisto kept trying to keep us quiet.

I started feeling tired and closed my eyes. It wouldn't hurt if I took a nap, would it? I snuggled closer to Shiro and started dozing off.

 **...**

I woke up to the sound of two babies crying into my ears. I was in a bed with... Bars? No. A crib. Silence and Wiggles were on both sides of me and crying. I let out a wail that was louder than theirs and they quieted down. That's better.

I heard a door slam open and someone came rushing in. They let out a sigh of relief when they peeked into the crib and saw us all there. It was Shiro, I think. His hair was gray and had a goatee. I hate those things. He didn't have a shirt on, so I assume he just got out of the shower and was rushing to get to us and forgot his shirt, or he was in bed. His hair looked wet. So that supported my first idea. I stared up at him.

He sighed and reached down and picked me up. At least he dried himself off before he came in. We must have interrupted him in the middle of it. To make it up to him, I swore to myself to be quiet all night. After he left, at least. I gave him a big, toothless smile. He looked at me strangely for a second, then smiled back. He slowly lowered me back into the crib and gave me a gentle pat on the head.

"Your beloved Mephisto is coming to visit tomorrow. Better get some sleep, kid." He gave me a grin. I let out a small cry and wiggled. He snickered and walked out of the room, closing the door gently. I still hate doors. And Mephisto.

I decided to take a nap since I have nothing better to do. I closed my eyes and dozed off. It's easy to do as a baby.

 **...**

I woke up to see a kid peeking through the bars of the crib. His blonde hair was spiked up. I had the urge to touch it. He let out a cooing sound. Cute. I have chosen to only show my smile to those who are worthy of it. I gave him a big, toothless smile. He grinned.

And then it's ruined. The door opens and a blur of purple hair enters the room. Kill me. I would have wailed but, sadly, my precious new siblings are asleep. Also, please tell me I won't have to get my diaper changed anytime soon. I'm clean, and I'd like to stay that way, thank you very much.

The child, which I shall now call Blondie, _bowed_. Yes. He _bowed_ to the bum and left the room. What the actual f-

The purple haired bum leaned over the crib and stared at us. I let out a strange sound. I don't even know what that was. He raised an eyebrow.

I made another sound and turned my head away, ignoring him. He smirked and picked me up, holding me gently. I don't trust this man, but at least hes gentle. Don't get me wrong, I hate him. But he seems alright. _Sometimes._

He walked out the open door and walked down a hall I'd never seen, not bothering to shut the door. We went down some stairs, then entered a kitchen, and I suddenly realized who Shiro and Mephisto were.

I'm so stupid.

I let out the loudest wail I've done in this new body.

 **...**

I was now in the arms of the _Shiro Fujimoto,_ who was now wearing his glasses. I inwardly screamed. And outwardly wailed. I could sense the tension in the air. They didn't like my crying.

Good. I need them to suffer with me.

I was a _huge_ fan of Blue Exorcist in my last life. I was addicted to anime... And thank goodness they speak english here.

Also, I still think Mephisto is a bum. Even if he was my favorite character.

Huh... Naoya and Tadashi aren't here.

"Alright. Today, we're going to name the kid. Any suggestions?" What? I stopped wailing and glared. I am fine with Alenah, thank you.

Izumi raised his hand. All the attention went to him and he looked a bit uncomfortable. "Can we name her Kana?" YES!

Shiro shook his head. "I don't think that would fit her." Bum.

It was Maruta's turn. "How about Kira?" What's with all the Ks?

Shiro's eyebrow twitched. "We aren't naming her Killer."

I heard snickering coming from Mephisto. I'll bite you when I grow teeth.

Seishiro spoke up. "I think we should name her Hana." Ew. I can sense the girly vibes.

Mephisto perked up. No... He wouldn't. "Hoshiko is a nice name." Star child. Not bad, actually. But I am _not_ being named by this bum.

 **...**

In the end, everyone agreed to the name "Hoshiko". I almost died. Mephisto was smug.

Shiro, being the kind man he was, gave me to Mephisto when he asked to hold me. I stayed quiet the whole time. I think he was a bit concerned. And bored.

After wrapping me up in a fluffy blanket, he took me outside. My nose got cold. At least it stopped snowing. Even if it still covered the ground

"Hmm... Hoshiko-chan." I looked up at him and he smirked. "You aren't suppose to be here, are you?" My breath hitched. I forgot hes the King Of Time... "Did you not think I would notice? I can sense it. You practically scream, 'I'm an anomaly!' How about this. You tell me what happened with you, and I'll consider not dropping you now." I'd die! You're 6'5!

He smirked and took my glare as a 'Yes.'

"It seems it's almost time for me to go, Hoshiko-chan." I was almost disappointed. Almost. Nope. Not at all.

He took me back inside and walked up the stairs. We entered the room with the crib and he gently laid me down by Rin and Yukio. He poked me with a finger and I responded by glaring at him. He seemed to have found it amusing.

"I'll visit you, Rin and Yukio soon, Hoshiko-chan. We can go all go on a trip together. With Shiro of course." He grinned.

He left soon after. I ended up getting lost in my thoughts.

I got bored after a while and wailed. Very loudly.

Five seconds later, Shiro slammed the door open. He ran to the crib and looked inside.

He sniffed... Then made a face. I repeated his actions.

It seems my siblings need to be changed.

I'm quite sure I do too.

 _Fudge muffins._

...

After that... Embarrassing part of my day, which will probably happen again, I was put back into my crib. But Shiro and Seishiro took Rin and Yukio out this time. I started feeling... I don't know, lonely? Or maybe hungry. Or both. I occupied my time with trying to roll over... It didn't work.

Maybe Mephisto will come visit. Wait, on second thought, I hope he doesn't...

My stomach started hurting from hunger and I let out a wail. Fooood~

Shiro came running up and slammed open the door. Such a good adoptive Tou-chan.

He looked at me and furrowed his brows, like he didn't know why I was whining. Then he got an expression of realization. Yes. Feed me.

He picked me up and shifted me so I was being held comfortably and started walking out of the room.

"Ah... Sorry for forgetting about feeding you all, Hoshiko-chan. I'm not use to taking care of children." I gave him a toothless smile when he looked down at me. He grinned, his eyes closing. Adorable.

We arrived in the kitchen and I saw blurry outlines of two people, one holding a blue bundle and the other holding a yellow.

I sneezed and Shiro looked down at me, looking like he was gonna flip.

"Wha-? Seishiro, is this normal?!" Said man looked up, I think.

"I don't know much about babies, so..." He seemed a bit confused as to why Shiro asked him.

"Maruta?!"

"Ah... Sorry Shiro, I don't know either." Poor men.

He handed me to the nearest person, who was holding Yukio. I know it's him since he always has the yellow blanket...

He walked out of the room and I listened closely. "Oi! Mephisto!" Dear lord have mercy. "Hoshiko-chan is sneezing! Is something wrong with h-" He stopped when he heard another sneeze. It wasn't me. I swear. This is weird. I let out a wail. Feeeeeeed meeeeeee~...

He peeked around the corner, holding something to his ear. "Who sneezed?"

The man next to us gestured to Rin.

"IT'S SPREADING!" Shiro's eyes were wide. "Wai- what? This is normal?... Oh... Sorry for bothering you." He walked back into the room and I heard something click, then he came back in. He took me back for whoever was holding us and sighed. I think he's stressed...

 ** _'Ya think?'_** _What the fu- **'Don't you dare cuss in your mind while I'm present, missy.'** Holy Shi- **'ST** **OP!'**_

 _No. No. NoNoNononononoNONONONONO! I'm going crazy!_

I heard a scoff echo through my mind. " ** _Don't think so highly of yourself. You're_ completely insane. _Crazy isn't near what you are!"_ **A laugh. " _ **Don't worry! I'm just your stress made into, well, me. Your mind couldn't take the stress."**_ _  
_

 _What stress?_

 ** _"Wow. You're really dumb, eh? You can call me Nikushimi. I'll be disappearing whenever I think you can take the stress on your own. If you ignore me, you can't hear me either. But maybe your stress would go away if Mephisto came back!"  
_**

 _I'm going to ignore you now.  
_

 ** _"You can silence me but you can't silence the tru-!"_**

 _Sweet silence...  
_

Shiro walked towards the... Fridge? I think. "You can feed babies milk from cows, right?" No, you dimwit! I'll die! I wailed again.

"I don't think it works that way, Shiro." Who said that? I think it was Seishiro... Heh. He has Shiro in his name... I'm gonna shut up now.

"Why not?" Shiro turned away from the fridge.

"Babies can't digest it fully."

"You do know about babies!" I can feel the heat of his glare above me.

"A bit. Not a lot."

Shiro grumbled above me. "Guess it's time to call Mephisto back..." DO ANYTHING! JUST FEED ME! He walked out of the room, holding me this time. I saw the phone on the wall, _old school,_ I cackled inwardly. He picked up the phone off the wall, cord hanging behind it. He dialed a number in on the side of the phone thingy that I memorized. It was close enough to see what buttons he pressed. _Just in case._ I thought to myself.

I heard Mephisto's voice through the phone. "What reason do I have to not hang up on you this instant?" He sounds tired.

"Maybe this will persuade you." He put the phone by my mouth. I got the hint and let out a _very_ loud cry. I could hear him wince through the phone.

"Fine! What do you want, Shiro!?" He's definitely pouting.

Said man put the phone to his ear. "What am I suppose to feed them?" That is a big problem.

I heard a low growl through the phone. "Go buy baby formula at the store. It should have instructions on it. You've already gotten diapers and wipes, right?" Shiro confirmed this with an 'Mhm'. "Get them some bottles, the formula, clothes and you should be fine." I heard a click, and everything went silent.

Shiro put the phone up and walked back into the kitchen. "So... Who wants to go on a quick trip?" Not me.

...

We all ended up going, with me, Rin and Yukio snugly wrapped in blankets.

When we arrived at the store, Shiro took a while to find the baby isle. When he did, he ended up buying more diapers, a few formulas, more wipes, and some baby clothes. I got one with a bunny on the front. I would have squealed if I could.

Strangely, a few women we passed stopped and giggled behind their hands. At least, I think it was their hands. My vision is still blurry.

After we finished shopping, we went back home. I hate shopping... Especially if I'm being dragged around.

Shiro, Maruta and Seishiro sat at the table feeding us bottles.

Except me. I hated the taste of milk. At least, in my last life. Maybe I'll like it here?... I leaned forward and tasted it... Ugh. Not as bad as my last life, but still gross. But, I need to survive...

I ended up drinking almost the whole bottle. I want to throw up... But at least I'm full.

I fell asleep while Shiro walked me upstairs to me, Yukio and Rin's room.

...

 ** _(No POV)_**

Shiro sighed as he put down Hoshiko. He was exhausted after today. Taking care of children is hard... Even if he has help.

Maruta and Seishiro put Rin and Yukio down in the crib, both of them laying beside each other, Hoshiko being closest to the bars. They left right after.

Shiro pulled up a blanket over them before he left the room. He closed the door behind him with a soft 'click'. He let out another sigh. He seems to be doing that a lot lately. After walking down the hallway and stairs to the kitchen, he walked by the counter and grabbed an apple as he walked passed.

He heard the phone ring and exit the kitchen, heading for the phone. He picked it up, letting out a, "Hmm?"

"Ah! Hello, Shiro. How are the kids?" He could hear Mephisto's grin on the other side of the phone.

"Mmm. They're doing fine." He leaned against the wall. "So, is that what you called to ask?"

"Hm... Straight to the point I see. No, it isn't." His tone turned a bit more serious. "You are needed. A Jikininki has appeared a few miles from the Monastery. You need to head there. Now."

Shiro furrowed his eyebrows. The kids should be safe with Maruta and Seishiro. "Fine. Are there already exorcists there?"

"Mhmm~ But they need backup. Just you should be fine." Shiro scowled.

"I'm leaving now. Bye."

"Wai-!" He hung up and put the phone back on the hook.

"Seishiro, Maruta, Izumi! I'm needed. I'll be back soon. Watch the kids." He heard a chorus of 'Kay!'.

He pulled on his boots then opened the door.

 **...**

 **(Alenah's POV)**

I woke up, staring at the ceiling _._ I wonder how long I've been asleep...

Every once in a while Rin would kick me in the side with his tiny legs. It kind of hurt in this tiny body...

I realized I was quite a bit smaller than them after a while. I hope there isn't something wrong with this body...

I'm hungry again... But Shiro is probably annoyed at my crying.

Okay, _very_ hungry now. I think my stomach is eating away at the little fat I have right now. That's possible, right? I perked up when I heard footsteps coming down the hall. The door creaked open and I heard the patter of tiny footsteps walking over to the crib. My savior~

Izumi peeked through the bars of the cage- errr... Crib. He grinned at me. I gave him a smile. He lit up like a Christmas tree. He reached a hand through the bars, which were large enough for his tiny hand to fit through, and held my hand. His hand is warm. And bigger than mine... It encased mine perfectly.

I wonder how old he is. Maybe around 10? Probably.

"Are you hungry Hoshiko-chan?" Yes. YES! FEED ME! HULK HUNGRY! Okay. Getting carried away.

I let out a small cry. He started freaking out. "Seishiro! Hoshiko is crying!" In hunger.

Seishiro walked into the room and sighed. I think he's tired of my crying too. He stopped at the crib and reached in, picking me up with his huge hands... Also warm.

"Are you hungry, Hoshiko?" My stomach growled. It is going savage with hunger. Feed it. Or it will eat you.

"I'll take that as a yes." He smirked and held me close, walking out of the room with me in hand.

"Naoya! Tadashi! Can you get Rin and Yukio? They all need to be fed." I heard someone call out to him. Stupid baby ears can't hear well... Wait, they're here? They weren't here when I got my name...

We arrived at the kitchen and he opened a cabinet, pulling out baby formula. I was positioned so he only had to hold me with one hand, me looking over his shoulder. I saw Naoya and Tadashi enter the room, holding Rin and Yukio in there hands and Izumi following after them. Dear gosh, let me tell you he is-almost-the most _adorable_ child in the world. Almost. Even if hes still blurry.

I would have squealed if my vocal chords were more developed.

Wait, where is Shiro?

 _ **...**_

 _ **(A few miles down the road...)**_

Shiro sneezed as he walked back towards the Monastery. Someone must be talking about him... _Probably Mephisto._

 _ **...**_

 _ **(Alenah's POV)**_

I glared at the bottle of formula Seishiro was feeding me. Nasty. Is this suppose to taste _good_?

I swear, Seishiro is the devil. Wait, no. Satan took that spot. Hes just smirking at my misery... I hope a demon bites his butt. On second thought... I hope he gets eaten.

After having my fill, I turned my head away from the bottle. Gag...

Seishiro put the bottle on the table and stood, walking me upstairs. Rin and Yukio are still being fed I think. He put me in the crib and tucked me under the blanket. It's so warm...

I watched him through the bars of the crib as he left, eyes catching sight of a black blur slipping past the door as it closed. Dear gosh what the crap is that?!

It's _floating_ towards me. Dear gos- It's. In. The. Crib.

Right up in front of my face was one of those little... Puff demons or whatever that float around. It's just floating there, looking at me. Ah, I remember what it is now. A Coal Tar. Weird name... I can see demons? Sweet. Getting distracted...

They're attracted to dark places, and people with dark natures. Why is it near me, though? I'm harmless. Oh, wait. The room is dark. Idiot.

It's green, oval shaped eyes are just staring at me. Creepy. The ones with slanted, violet eyes and smiles are the bad ones, right? And they can cause your lungs to rot is you breathe them in. Note to self: Watch what I breathe in.

I have decided to have a staring contest with it.

After six seconds, my eyes start burning and I blink. Fudge muffins.

It made a squeaking sound that sounded like laughter. Little shi-

 _"You're a funny child, aren't you?"_ Talking lump of coal! Not an actual lump of coal, but you get it...

I glared at it.

 _"Oh, can you understand me, child? Only other demons should be able to do that."_ It's frowning mouth turned into a tiny smile. Cute... No! Bad Alenah! He just pretty much called me a demon!

I guess little, talking demons aren't unusual when you're reincarnated into a world where Bigfoot exists. I stopped glaring and decided to ignore it and turned my head away, pretending to sleep.

 _"Don't ignore me!"_ It whined. Demons whine? Huh...

 _Go away, go away, go away..._ I repeated mentally.

 _"Why would I do that?"_ Telepathic lump of coal! I don't know how I feel about it being inside my head...

 _'M tired._

 ** _"Liar! You just don't want to be bothered."_ **No...

 _You're back!? Go die!_

 _"This is just weird..."_ The Coal Tar sighed. _"But amusing. I have to go, but maybe I'll come back to visit, child."_

 _Please don't._

It snickered.

 ** _"Ha! He's laughing at yoooou!"_**

 _Shut up! How do you even know it's a he!?  
_

 _"Your friend is right. I'm male. Also, you can call me Coal. It's annoying being called nothing."_

 _She isn't my friend! And you don't even have a... You know._

 _"We Coal Tars choose whether we want to be male or female. We don't have those... Things. We use our powers to reproduce."_

 _Well that makes perfect sense._

 ** _"Hyahahaha! The puff lacks balls!"_**

Coal let out a snort. _"Very funny. I'm thinking you aren't actually a child. But, that's none of my business. It's time for me to go. Good day to you, childr-"  
_

The door opened and Shiro came in, holding Rin. He stared at Coal. Coal froze in his spot in the air.

Shiro walked past Coal and put Rin into the crib, then turned around, only to see Coal floating towards the door.

Shiro's eyebrow twitched and he grabbed Coal's tail. Ow...

 _"EEEK! GET THE EXORCIST OFF ME!"_ I decided, being the kind person I am, to help Coal. I let out a loud wail and Shiro bolted towards the crib, releasing Coal and forgetting about him.

"Hoshiko-chan~ It's okay. The monster won't get you." Aw. Adoptive Tou-chan is comforting me.

 **...**

 **(No POV)**

Shiro pulled the covers over Rin and turned back around, only to find that the Coal Tar was gone. Hm... It wasn't a threat anyways. Unless she breathed one in...

 _I should probably check around for more. It would be bad if anyone breathes them in..._ He walked out of the room, closing the door behind him after making sure there weren't anymore in the room. He searched the hallways upstairs, then went downstairs and looked around.

The Coal Tar was gone. Strange... And there aren't anymore around. Oh well, it should be fine.

 **...**

 **(Alenah's POV)**

 _I hate life.  
_

 ** _"That makes two of us."_**

 _Shut up.  
_

 ** _"Mmm. No."_**

 _I hate you.  
_

 ** _"I get the feeling you're gonna be saying that a lot."_**

 _I will murder you.  
_

 ** _"You can't do that. I'm inside your head, fool. Shoot... I inherited your habit."_**

 _Fool. I don't have any habits...  
_

 ** _"I'm done here. Good day to you."_**

 _Don't come back.  
_

 ** _"I'll be back soon~"_**

 _I hate you.  
_

I never got a reply.

I wonder how everyone's doing back in my old home. Maybe my sister has gotten her collage degree? She's so smart... And maybe my little sister and brother are still fighting like usual. Dad and mom and probably still grieving... What a stupid death I had. Falling down stairs. On _dog hair!_ So pathetic.

I let out a sob.

I'd never been able to go to collage in that life. Or get married, or see my friends Jilian and Aubrey Ice skate for the first time...

Tears started streaming down my cheeks, sobs breaking the silence. Something shifted against my side, and a tiny arm draped itself over my chest. Rin's. I'd have punched him if we were older, but I haven't developed my chest here... And he's too adorable and tiny. He's probably trying to comfort me too, in his own babyish way.

Oh gosh... My beautiful chest is gone! I want my girls back. GIVE THEM BACK JASHIN DARN IT!

Yes. You know Jashin, the so called "God" that Hidan from Naruto worships? Yeah. Him. I think he did this to me. Or Satan... Which is my father. Oh shoot.

 _ **...**_

It's almost been a year. Mephisto never came to visit. But Shiro calls him every once in a while. Coal pretty much lives with us. He's funny. I also told him my story, and the fact he lives in a 'anime'. Surprisingly, he believed me. And Shiro got use to him staying. He hates him though. One night, two other Coal Tars appeared. They both had crowns. The queen and king of his Coal Tar family or whatever he always told me about. I smiled when I met them, and gave them the best first impression I could. They ended up becoming good friends of mine.

Niku is growing on me. She's like an annoying older sister... That I can never see.

We were all down in the little living room and on the ground on a blanket. Rin and Yukio keep rolling around, while I just sat. Coal is sitting in my lap, snoozing. Shiro is glaring at him from the couch. I think he's getting annoyed at throwing Coal out the window.

Yukio let out a cry, and Shiro was at his side in a blur, picking him up and cradling him to his chest.

And that's when he said his first word. "Tou!" Shiro froze in shock.

Rin's eyes squinted and he tried to wiggle into a sitting position.

Wanna know what happened next?

"Tou!" Rin was the next to say his first word.

I promptly fell on my back at the cuteness. Coal let out a squeak and flew up, giving me a glare. I know he isn't angry, so I'm not worried.

Shiro let out a girly squeal and picked Rin up, cuddling him and Yukio. He looked at me, as if expecting me to say it next. I gave him a look.

He just grinned, then laid Rin and Yukio down by each other, then laid in the middle of us.

Coal snickered and flew down, resting on the blanket between me and Shiro.

And that's when I realized, I have a new family. One that I will do anything to keep together, even if it means sacrificing my life here.

 _ **...**_

One day, Shiro came into our room and snickered, looking down into the crib at us. I glared up at him. He woke me up...

I reached my hands up, wanting him to pick me up. He reached down to pick me up. Just a little closer...

He held me up in front of his face, giving me a grin. And I struck. As in, reached to grab his goatee and succeeded. I yanked as hard as I could.

"AH! Hoshiko-chan! That hurts! Stop it!" He whined. I gave him mercy and released him, hearing him give a sigh of relief.

He checked to see if Rin and Yukio were still asleep, and when seeing that they were, cradled me to his chest and walked out of the open door.

When we arrived downstairs, I saw a cake. With three candles. I gurgled and reached my hands towards it. Yes! YES! I want cake! Give it to me, you fools! I am deprived!

He walked towards it and opened a cabinet above it, holding me with one hand. YES!

I reached out a hand and grabbed a handful of it, then started eating it off my hand. Mmmm!

Shiro let out a shocked sound.

"H-Hoshiko-chan! That was your cake!" Oops. Oh well. He'll find a way to fix it.

He let out a sigh... Then started laughing quietly. I think I broke him.

"But, I have to admit you're a smart kid. Oh well." Good job. Do not question me.

I continued eating the cake. Shiro ended up cutting off the part where I dug my hand in, and made it look like someone cut a slice out of it. It looked pretty good. He took us to the table and put the plate down. I stared at it hungrily.

He adjusted me so I was standing, him holding me up with his hands around my stomach.

I decided not to dig my hands into the cake, and decided to go for a faster way... I shoved my face into the slice.

Not my best idea, but I was desperate, okay? So good...

Shiro started laughing, so much he went into hysterics. I have to admit, he sounds sexy with that laugh... To young to think like that. Bad.

Shoot, now the cake is all over my face, and I don't get as much!

Shiro picked me back up and walked to the sink, picking up a washcloth that was beside it and wetting it, then used it to clean my face.

What a waste of cake...

 ** _..._**

After Shiro fed us, he sat me on a blanket on the floor and held Rin and Yukio as they looked at the cake. I let out a hiss when Rin and Yukio tried to reach towards the cake while Shiro held them. They wisely backed off when they heard me. Good boys... I watched them from my spot on the floor on a puffy blanket.

That cake is _mine._

Have I mentioned I have a major cake obsession? I do. Especially if it's chocolate. And this is chocolate. I will _brutally_ murder anybody who eats it before I get my fill.

I am also very territorial if I consider a place my spot. I will react violently if somebody gets in my seat. At least, in my last life. I don't have a special spot here... Yet.

But that is **_my_** cake right now. They can have a slice when I get mine... Maybe.

I started hissing when Izumi tried to get some frosting on his finger. He also backed off. I have trained them well.

 _ **"Can I have some?"**_

 _No._

 ** _"True. I can't eat any... I'm not able to come out of your mind."_** She sniffled.

 _Good. Let's keep it that way. That cake is_ mine.

 _ **"Scary."**_

 _"Can I have some?"_ Coal floated towards me and laid on my lap.

 _Of course, my good friend._

 _ **"Holy Jashin! You're letting him have some!?"**_

 _Duh. I ain't never had a friend like him~  
_

 ** _"I hate Aladdin."_**

 _How would you know about Aladdin?! And don't insult the genie.  
_

 ** _"I'm a part of you, fool. And stop quoting movies. This is the third time this week."_**

 _Fool!_

 ** _"STOP IT! I also hate Excalibur... Annoying penguin."_**

 _That's something we can both agree on. But he'd be funny to use against Satan. He'd have a cow... Or a dinosaur._

 ** _"Pfft! A dinosaur?"_**

 _Yes. I am ignoring you now.  
_

 _"You guys are crazy."_

 _You just now realized that? Fool._

Coal went up my shirt when Shiro turned around. I let out a small squeal. He's so fluffy. His fur is tickling me...

It got even worse when he used his tail to tickle my ribs. I burst out laughing and fell on my back, wiggling around.

 _Stop it, Puff ball!_

 _"Not a chance in he- Shoot."  
_

Shiro had put Rin and Yukio down beside me while I was laughing and pulled up my shirt, glaring at the Coal Tar that was suppose to be hiding from him.

"You again?" He grabbed Coal's tail and pulled him out, the pulled back down my shirt.

 _"Wait, no. Don't you dare..."_

Shiro took him over to the sink and turned on the cold water, then plugged up the sink. At least there's no dishes in there right now...

Coal tried to get away, making loud squealing and wiggling to no avail. Shiro shut off the water when it got up to about half way, and dunked Coal into it. Coal let out a loud shriek.

I giggled.

Shiro got some dish soap and started washing Coal with it. I hope that was tested on animals... Oh well.

Coal hissed at Shiro as he turned on the faucet, putting him under it to wash off the soap. At least he showed him some mercy and turned on the warm water.

Coal let out a relieved sigh at the warm water and relaxed, letting it wash away the soap suds. He must be enjoying that.

I snickered as a bunch of black puff balls floated by the window, staring down at Coal with wide green eyes. I think they want baths too.

Shiro freaked out and grabbed a dish towel fast, then wrapped Coal up in it. At least he isn't heartless... Or maybe he didn't want to get me wet.

He rushed back over to me and put Coal in my lap. Coal was vibrating and making a purring noise. Huh... They _do_ kind of remind me of cats...

Shiro picked up Rin and Yukio and left the room, heading towards the stairs.

The puff balls were still outside, staring in at the sink. Maybe I'll give them a bath one day.

 _"Kid. My family is crazy..."_ Coal snickered as he stared up at the Coal Tars floating at the window. There were probably around twenty, just floating there.

 _Do you guys love baths or something?_

 _"Apparently. Never tried it before..."_

Weird... Cats that like water.

I looked at the window, watching as the Coal Tars seemingly lost interest or realized they weren't getting inside, and left.

That wasn't the case.

I watched as a body hung upside down from the roof, staring through the window with bored light blue eyes. I stared back.

Oh Jashin.

Why? Isn't he suppose to be in Gehenna or something until later in the timeline?!

I shuddered slightly as I stared at Amaimon. He tilted his head slightly. His eyes widened slightly, as if he realized something and disappeared.

 _"Kid... Run."_

 _How am I suppose to run as a child!?_

 _"I don't know! Just- Oh sweet Satan." He shivered slightly and froze.  
_

I turned my head and saw Amaimon crouched down behind me, staring at me with curious, yet slightly bored eyes.

"This is suppose to be my first little sister? Hmm."

I decide to act as a clueless child, no matter how scared I am. Or am I fangirling...? I'm not sure anymore.

I let out a cooing sound at him and turned my body around, letting Coal fall out of my lap. Sorry, Coal.

I crawled towards him and sat, holding up my hands at him.

He tilted his head and reached towards me, wrapping his hands- _clawed hands-_ around my stomach. He lifted me up until I was in front of his face.

If I don't do this, I'll probably be killed for being a boring kid.

I reached towards him and put a hand on his head, giggling. Surprisingly, it isn't too hard to laugh. He doesn't really seem in a killing mood...

His lip twitched up slightly. I cooed at him.

His eyes got a bit wider and he put me back down on the blanket. And then, he was gone.

Shiro entered the room a second later, and his eyes narrowed.

Coal was still frozen on the blanket and the towel covered most of him. I could only see his ears.

Shiro walked to me and picked me up, and inspected me. He frowned.

I felt a bit of cold air against my sides, and realized something... Amaimon cut my shirt with his claws, at least a few times on both sides. Shoot.

Shiro sniffed. "Why does it smell like dirt in here? And why is your shirt cut Hoshiko-chan?" Dirt smells? Huh... I've never smelt it before. Or maybe that's how Amaimon smells... He did smell a bit earthy. Shiro put me down on the blanket and went to the cabinet to get a cup.

I gurgled and waved my arms around.

 _"Kid? What the hell was that!? Why didn't you mention this happening this before!?"_ Coal broke out of his shock and floated up, staring at me.

 _Huh!? How should I have known my so called 'brother' would visit me? He's suppose to be in Gehenna or something!_ I snapped at him. Shiro turned and watched us with narrowed eyes. At least he can't hear us.

Coal hissed at me and got closer. _"You're the one who knows everything about this world."_

 _I know about everything up until chapter 99! That's the most I know. The author mentioned nothing about Amaimon visiting Rin and Yukio as kids!_ I pointed a finger at him.

Coal huffed and turned away, going back down to his towel and laying on it.

"I don't think I want to know what you guys were doing. That was almost like you guys were having a conversation." He eyed us, a bit of suspicion in his eyes.

I cooed and looked at him, giving him my most innocent look.

He smiled and picked me up. "You need to take a nap. Tonight, you can have some more cake." Yes!

 _ **...**_

I woke up when the door creaked open. Coal shifted by my side and let out a snore. Cute.

Shiro peeked over the crib. "You're the first awake again?" He arched an eyebrow. Yes. I was always the first awake in my family, at least in my last life.

He picked me up and walked me back downstairs, leaving Coal and the last of us triplets in the crib.

"I guess you get the first bit of cake then, eh?" He snickered.

Yes. Yes! CAKE! Hoshi hungry! Feed me!

He adjusted me so I was on his hip and he could use on arm to hold me, and he cut me a slice of cake. He picked up the plate and took us to the table. He sat and held me up while I ate it, this time using my hands. Mmm...

I wonder where Izumi, Naoya and Tadashi are.

I finished and yawned, looking up at the window. A bunch of Coal Tars were there, looking at the sink desperately. I giggled.

Shiro leaned over my shoulder and looked at the window. He paled. The window was open.

I cooed at them and they looked at me.

 _"Ko-chan! Wash us~"_ They whined. Oh, Coal's family. I snickered inwardly.

 _I would, but I'm too small. I'll do it when I'm older, 'kay?_

They seemingly pouted, but then cheered up at the fact I'd do it when I'm bigger.

 _"Can we come in? It's boring out there."_ Que puppy dog eyes.

I waved a tiny hand at them. Shiro's eyes widened and he watched as they all came flooding in.

My army of puff balls. Fear them.

Some laid down on the blanket that was still on the floor, and some went into the living room to lay on the couch. One even draped itself over my head and fell asleep. Two or three stayed in and decided to poke at Shiro. He knew not to hurt any, or they would all attack. Smart man.

"Shiro! Why are there Coal Tars all over the couch?" Izumi peeked into the kitchen and arched an eyebrow at us.

Two of the coal tars were sleeping on each of Shiro's shoulders, and one was sitting in his lap. The one on my head fell off and onto my shoulder.

Izumi looked at the six coal tars sleeping on the blanket and snickered.

"Hoshiko called them in." Shiro whined and took the Coal Tar off my shoulder, then took the ones off him and put them all on the table. They snored quietly. Coal Tars sleep like bears in hibernation.

He picked me up and I gurgled, reaching towards Izumi. He came and took me from Shiro, snickering at him. Shiro pouted, but left the room to go get my siblings.

The rest of the night-until 9-was spent eating cake, Shiro and Izumi rounding up Coal Tars and-gently-taking them outside while they sleep, and tucking me and my siblings into bed. Coal snuggled between us and gave Shiro a smirk. Smug little puff ball.

Izumi even gave me a kiss on the forehead. I internally died of cuteness overload.

After they all exited the room and shut the door, I took the time to study the cuteness that is Yukio.

In the manga, he betrays everyone by joining the Illuminati. I'll have to stop that. In my last life, I almost screamed in anger when he shot Rin. I use to hate him for that, but now I just want to save him.

 _ **"Oi, idiot, why not train to become an exorcist before Yukio? And if Shiro doesn't approve, just practice in secret. You've memorized the summoning circle in your last life, so why not use that when you're able to?"**_

 _Why didn't I think of that!?  
_

 ** _"Because you're an idiot."_**

 _Nobody asked you.  
_

 ** _"Technically, you did."_**

 _Shut it with your stupid logic!  
_

 ** _"I feel like that's a reference, but can't remember what it's from."_**

 _Same...  
_

My hands are too small and not steady enough to draw the summoning circle, so I'll have to do it when I've grown a bit.

 _"What'cha thinking about, kid?"_ Coal peeked open a green eye from his spot, cuddled into my side.

 _Worrying over my adorable big brother._ I sniffled dramatically. _Am I as cute as him, Cola?_ He gained that name from his addiction to Cola. Izumi had left out a cup of untouched Cola one day, and he decided to try it.

He scoffed. _"Nothing is as cute as him."_

 _I disagree. Do they have Naruto here? Little Obito is obviously the most adorable thing in the universe.  
_

 _"Ah, Naruto. The Manga made by Kami himself, as you say."_ He scrunched up his face at the word 'Kami'. _"I'm not sure if they have it in this world."_

 _No! They can't take Naruto away from this world!_

 _"Calm down."_ He snickered. _"You'll find it one day... Probably."_

 _I'm going to sleep._

 _"That's nice."_

I hugged him and closed my eyes, smiling at the embarrassed noises he was making.

 ** _..._**

I woke up to the sounds of someone slamming open the door to our room. My face scrunched up in angry. Who the _hell_ is disturbing my rest? I didn't get much sleep. The whole night, I kept waking up to the sound of wolves howling. Why are _wolves_ in the city?

I turned my head to see Shiro come in, holding a cardboard box, with two smaller boxes on top. Is it food? Please be food.

"Hoshiko-chan, it seems Mephisto has sent you and your brothers some presents." He put the three cardboard boxes down gently, then walked towards the crib. He took notice of Coal snuggled up against my side and let out a snort.

He picked me up and walked towards the boxes and sat down cross legged, sitting me in his lap. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a pocket knife-why does he have that on him?-and cut open the biggest box, the one addressed to me. He pulled it closer to us, then opened the top, me watching closely.

As soon as he opened it, a large note with not many words was on the very top, covering what was under it.

Shiro picked it up and read aloud. "'Dear Hoshi-chan, I hope you enjoy these, at least when you're older. You seem like the type who will love these.'" He raised an eyebrow.

I drooled when I looked and saw what was under it.

Shiro picked the first one up.

Manga. Beautiful, in perfect condition, manga. Stacked to the top. On the first one was a picture of a young boy with blonde, spiked hair and a headband on his forehead. A paintbrush in his mouth, a larger one on his back, and two frogs behind him. His orange jumpsuit and bridge blue eyes stuck out. I nearly squealed when I saw 'Naruto' written on the top.

I almost passed out when I saw the second one. The second volume of Naruto, and so on until we reached the bottom, where we found another note.

"'I'll send you the rest of them when you're 2, Hoshi-chan~'... Hoshiko-chan, these must've cost him a fortune." He grinned and let out a laugh. "I wonder what he sent Rin and Yukio."

* * *

 ** _Hello. Pretty long chapter, eh?... It took me over 30 days to write. I didn't even write for probably 25 of those days. Stupid laptop thieves that are my siblings... 9,854 words exactly. Including A/N.  
_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N: Hello. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I know I enjoyed writing it...  
_**

* * *

I woke up when Shiro came in to take me down to eat.

We went downstairs and he sat me in a highchair, and he buckled me down so I wouldn't fall out. So uncomfortable...

He set some cereal in front of me and my eyes gleamed when I saw them. Yes. The third holiest cereal known to man. Honey nut Cheerios, complete with honey on top. The second holiest is Lucky Charms. The first... Cinnamon Toast Crunch. Yes. You heard me.

Those are the breakfast foods of God.

You may be lucky enough to learn the three holy dinner foods, and the holy desserts. Someday.

Yeah. You heard me. Lunch has no holy food, fools. Lunch is boring. Just sandwiches usually...

I blinked and realized... My cereal went soggy. No...

I sniffled and stared down at the now puffy circles. Why?...

Shiro peeked into the room from the small living room and raised an eyebrow at me. Then realized my Cheerios went soggy. Again. For the fourth time this week.

So I space out a lot, so what?

He came in and reached for the bowl of soggy cereal...

I hissed and he slowly pulled his hand away. I stopped.

...

...

...

He snatched the bowl away from my tray and ran to the sink. I screamed and flailed wildly. MY BABIES!

He drained the milk from the bowl, then dumped the soggy cereal in the garbage.

He slowly turned around to see my angry face and winced. He knew he was going to be in for hell when he tries to get me out of my seat... After I finish my breakfast.

He got me more cereal, and this time watched to make sure I ate it.

 _ **...**_

It's been two years. _Two freaking years and six months_ since I was born into this world. And I've grown very attached to the kids. I also learn I still had blonde hair and blue eyes. Score! Must have gotten Satan's hair... Satan is blonde? Or maybe it mixed with Yuri's to make blonde...

Mephisto never came to see us.

I was kind of disappointed, but I occupied myself with cuddling with Coal, reading my manga... And learning to walk and crawl. I succeeded. I can almost reach the toilet myself... Luckily, I have my trusty stool, which I use to get to the toilet. No more diapers! I decided to keep quiet and not speak in front of any other humans. I'm saving it for a special occasion.

They talked all the time and would occasionally ask me why I won't speak. I just look at them and arch an eyebrow. Yukio has a larger vocabulary than Rin right now. Mini prodigy...

Today is a special day. Want to know why?

I'm going to draw a picture. It will most likely be the ugliest thing anyone will ever see, but I'm going to do it.

I grinned as I walked to the living room, seeing Rin sitting and coloring with crayons on the low, glass coffee table. As he does every day. I sat by him and watched for a bit. His drawing was just a blur of blue, red, pink and purple. After a while, he pushed a box of crayons and some paper towards me, then stared at me.

We do this every day. But most of the time, I skip out. My hands were always to shaky to draw with. But today, they were surprisingly steady. So, I opened the box of crayons and dumped them out.

I began the horrible thing that is my drawing.

I drew a fluffy blue dog with a red collar. I messed up a lot, but couldn't erase it since it's a crayon... But kept going. Eventually, I finished.

I picked it up and showed it to Rin.

"Whoa! Hoko, Is 'da for me?" Yes. He calls me Hoko. And the baby talk makes me want to faint. So cute...

I nodded and gave it to him, then started drawing again. This time, it was a brown dog with a blue collar. A bit better than the other drawing, but still crap.

I put that on the ground beside me, then started on the next.

A black cat with green eyes. Shiro would find it _very_ suspicious if I drew two tails, so I stuck to one. And excluded the horns. I also drew it totally black, instead of gray, white and black.

I drew a few more pictures, then I was done.

I finished, and picked up my two drawings, then went off on my quest of giving them all drawings.

I found Izumi, standing on his toes while trying to sneak a cookie from the cookie jar on the counter. I snuck up behind him and waited for him to turn around. He succeeded and stood normally, then turned around.

He jumped when he saw me behind him, a knowing smirk on my face.

"H-Hoshiko-Chan! You scared me." He sighed, leaning against the counter. I grinned and held out a picture of a fluffy, light brown, horribly drawn bunny.

"Is that for me, Hoshiko-Chan?" He grinned and took it after I nodded. "Thank you." I flushed and took off, headed upstairs to look for someone else.

I saw Maruta, Naoya and Tadashi coming down the stairs and I gave Tadashi a picture of a poorly drawn red cat, gave a picture of a fluffy orange fox to Maruta, and a brown puppy to Naoya. After that, I walked upstairs. I don't feel like falling down stairs and dying. Again.

I wonder how old I am with all my years put together. Sixteen probably. How old was I in my last life again? Fourteen?

Seishiro was walking down the hallway towards the stairs, and I gave him his picture of a small dog with curly brown hair. He smiled and said, "Thank you, Hoshiko." I ran down the hallway again and peeked into a room with an open door, and grinned when I saw Shiro napping on his bed.

Lazy man.

I ran and jumped on the bed, landing right beside him. He woke up with a start, sitting up hurriedly.

"Wha- Hoshiko-Chan?" He raised an eyebrow at me, then noticed the picture I was holding out to him. It was a picture of a silver wolf with red eyes. He grinned and took it, studying the wolf.

"Hoshiko-Chan, since when were you this good at drawing?" I flushed then puffed my cheeks and crossed my arms. He just snickered and pat my head.

He's a good dad.

 ** _..._**

I glared at Shiro as he laughed at me. I had just lost my first baby tooth in this life, and he finds it funny I keep trying to put it back in. I don't want an empty gap in my mouth...

Anyway, it's been four years since I've been born into this world, and I have grown quite a bit. Sadly, Rin and Yukio are taller than me. Stupid shortness has followed me to this life.

Today, I'm going to try a summoning circle. I feel like Yukio is already stronger than me, even though he probably hasn't started training yet. I can't seem to remember when he started... Shiro and everyone but Naoya and I had left to go out to eat. I insisted I stay, but didn't tell them what I was going to try.

So, I locked myself in the room I was moved into. Shiro said I needed my privacy since I am a female... Which is true. I got myself a pencil and _a lot_ of paper and sat on the floor. I used the bottom of a cup I already had up here to trace the circle, then started on the stars in the corners. I messed up, then erased the star, trying again. I finished all the stars in the corners, then started with the middle. I grinned in triumph as I finished it. I stood and held the paper.

I hope this works...

...

How do I use it to summon something again?

I bit my lip, trying to remember.

Something sparked my memory, and I remembered. They have to chant something, right?... But what do _I_ chant? I can't repeat them, can I?

Me, being the lazy person I am, decided to just ask.

"Oi. Familiar demon thingy. How am I suppose to summon you?" Nothing. Well, fuck you too. "Come on~ Please? Just a little help?..."

Oh wait. I'm suppose to put my blood on it, right?

I slid my thumb over my lip, having bitten it earlier and drawn blood, and smeared in over the middle of the summoning circle.

And now, time to find a way to summon... something.

I sat on my knees and frowned. "Wasn't Shiemi able to summon Nee just by saying, 'Come on boy'? Please come out."

Nothing happened and I closed my eyes and clenched my fists, wrinkling the paper but not enough to rip it. I put the paper on the ground in front of me and bowed, my forehead touching the floor.

"Please! Help me... I need to get stronger. If I don't, I won't be able to protect the people I love..."

I heard something rustle, and something touch my head. The light pressure disappeared a second later. I raised my head, and my eyes met green ones. They were the color of a perfect emerald.

The large wolf sat there, easily my size when I stand straight. It's black fur smoothed down, almost as if it'd been brushed only seconds ago. It looked almost smug as it stared down at me.

"Oh..."

"Oh? That's all my summoner has to say to me?" It scoffed.

I squeaked and sat up straight, standing, only to find my knees weak and to fall back down again.

It's three tails swished across the floor behind it boredly. "Pathetic. I'm suppose to protect _this?_ That blonde child had made it sound like you would be worthy of me."

My lips curled down into a frown. "Excuse me?"

It's head tilted. "You're excused."

I snarled and lunged at it. _Nobody_ calls me pathetic. It's eyes widened a bit at my unexpected movement, and moved too late. We were thrown back by the force of my throw, me landing on top of it and pulling at it's fur, it snarling at me and trying to push me off with it's front paws.

"Take it back, asshole!"

"Such crude language. Learn some manners, brat!" He snapped at my arm, and I moved the limb in time to avoid it.

It took the chance to throw me off and pin me down, front paws pushing on my chest to keep me down. I grabbed handfuls of fur with both hands and pulled. It leaned down in front of my face and bared it's teeth.

"My, what sharp teeth you have." I mocked. It growled and got closer until our noses touched.

 ** _"Was that a Little Red Riding hood reference I hear?"_**

 _Shut up.  
_

"You... Pass." It scoffed and got off me. I released it's fur in shock.

"I... Pass? Wait, this was all a test!?" I sat up, glaring at it.

"Of course. I wouldn't bring myself so low as to hurt a child." It snickered and sat back down. It seemed... Relaxed now.

"So... Are we suppose to introduce ourselves now? Tell each other our likes, dislikes and goals for the future now?" I mocked.

 _ **"You just copied Kakashi. Fool. You will never match his greatness."**_

 _I know.  
_

It let out a small laugh. "If you wishto."

I scowled. "You go first."

It tilted it's head, then straightened up. "Alright. My name is Shi. I am male, so do not try to check." He glared."I like the blood of my enemies, cats, sweets, and people who do not try to rip my fur out." He shot me a nasty look. "I dislike people who _do_ pull out my fur, foxes, holy things, and much more. My goal is to rip the boy who gave me this quest to shreds." He snarled.

"What do you mean by quest?" I asked.

"I was 'asked' to watch over a female brat who dares to summon me. It must be you, since I haven't been summoned in over three hundred years. And by asked, I mean threatened. Disgusting little _thing._ "

Something sparked a memory in my mind. "Was it a boy, with black hair and blue eyes?" I leaned closer to him. He leaned back a bit.

"Yes. Why do you ask?" He had a glint of suspicion in his emerald eyes.

"Aha! So you're the one who he told me would watch over me!" I grinned.

"Hush, brat! There are people here, aren't there?"

"Naoya is here, but he went outside to clean windows."

He sighed and stood, walking over to me and putting a paw on my head, forcing me to lean down.

"What are you doi- Ow, ow, ow! Stop it~" I whined.

"Quiet." He snapped. I shut up and adjusted my sitting position so I was on my knees, leaning down willingly since it hurts when he pushes.

 _ **"He's sexy."**_

 _Did you just call a wolf/demon thing sexy?  
_

 ** _"Yes. Yes I did. And demons can be very sexy. Sebastian Michaelis is proof of that. And Lucifer, and Mephisto."_**

 _Ew. Mephisto? Really?  
_

 ** _"I'm part of you. I know what you think..."_**

 _That's creepy.  
_

"Be quiet, brats."

 _Brats?_

 ** _"He can hear us. Like Coal can. He's a demon, idiot."_**

 _I know that!  
_

He snarled in warning and I shut up, Niku following my lead.

"Whatcha doin'?"

He ignored my question. "Have you ever gotten a tattoo?"

"Um... No?..."

"Then why is there writing on the back of your neck?"

Writing? I scowled. "What do you mean? What does it say?"

"Time."

"Time? Why would it say that?"

"Have you ever met a man named MephistoPheles?"

Oh shit.

I let out a squeak and pulled myself away, scrambling back.

He snarled and took a step forward. I scooched back.

"Tell me, brat."

"Yes! Now back off. You look scary." He stopped and sat, ears flicking.

"It seems you've been marked." His serious look disappeared and he laughed. "You poor child. Do you know what this means?" My face scrunched up in confusion. Isn't being marked a way for someone to claim somebody else?... Ew!

"Ack! Get it off me, Shi!" I put my hand on the back of my neck and started feeling around.

His aura turned deadly once more. "You're lucky I don't like people claiming what's mine." He snarled.

"Nobody owns me! I own myself." I glared. He glared back and I flopped onto my back, then rolled under my bed.

"...What are you doing?"

"Hiding from the world. Leave me alone to die."

 _ **"Lilo and Stitch reference."**_

I ignored her.

I stared at the wall that my bed is up against. I'm starting to hate this world.

Claws clinked on the hardwood floor, and after a second I felt something warm pressed against my whole back. Fur tickled at my neck and I had the urge to cuddle the black furball behind me. But I ignored it, since he'd kill me and I'm angry.

I closed my eyes and sighed.

Then I heard footsteps.

"Shit." I rolled around and pushed Shi out from under the bed, him sliding easily across the hardwood floor.

I ran to the summoning paper and picked it up, running back to the bed and sliding it under it. Shi caught on and rolled back under the bed. I jumped on the bed and pretended to be bored.

The door creaked open and Rin peeked his head in. He opened it more when he saw I was awake and came in, since he's too awesome to knock, and flopped on my twin sized bed beside me. I heard more little footsteps and Yukio came in, and laid down at the end of the bed.

We laid there for a while, until Rin broke the silence.

"You should've come, Hoko! It was fun. We went to the playground, and Tou-san pushed me on the swing!" He grinned.

I smiled and pat his head. I'm not going to talk in front of them just yet.

Yukio spoke up. "I got to climb the monkey bars." I hope Shiro held him up the whole time...

Rin perked up. "Let's build a fort!" He grinned and grabbed one of my pillows and got off the bed. He's going to go under the bed, isn't he?

I jumped off the bed and grabbed another pillow, then threw it at him.

Yukio's eyes widened.

Rin froze.

Then he started laughing and threw his pillow at me. I picked it up and threw it at Yukio. He fell off the bed from the force, then got up and launched it at me. I caught it and hit Rin with it.

It broke out into an all-out war. With only two pillows. How did we even do that?

Rin rolled under my bed for protection and I freaked out.

"Hey Hoko, why is there paper under your bed?" He rolled out, showing me the summoning circle. Smart Shi. must have unsummoned himself. I waved it off and took it from him, putting it on my desk.

I'll re-summon him tomorrow.

Wait a second... Rin can't even see demons! Stupid me.

 _ **...**_

 _Oh shoot._

I sniffled. I feel awful... My throat hurts, my nose is stuffy, I have chills, and everything is a blur.

I gently sat up and swung my legs off the bed, standing and walking towards the desk. I stumbled a few times, but made it. Shi will have to wait to be re-summoned. I opened a drawer and put the paper inside, then shut it.

I went to the door and opened it, stumbling out into the hallway. I took notice of the dark sky out my window before I left. When I arrived at Shiro's door, I opened it.

Shiro yawned and rolled over, opening his eyes and looking at me. "Hoshiko? What's wrong?" He furrowed his eyebrows.

I coughed and rubbed my eyes, hoping he'd catch on.

He sat up and swung his legs over the bed, stood, and walked to me. He picked my up and held me on his hip, walking out into the hallway.

I was asleep before we reached my room.

 _ **...**_

I stared up blankly at my ceiling.

"I hate life. Being sick sucks. Kill me."

Shi scoffed and put his paw on my face from his spot beside me on my bed. He's going to get fur all over my sheets...

"You'll be fine, brat."

"You're the brat." I snapped.

"Nice comeback, genius." If he could smirk, he probably would be.

I rolled over and tapped his nose with my finger. He made a weird sound that vaguely reminded me of the Uchiha 'hn'.

"Brat, your brother is coming."

"Which one?" I yawned.

"The blue haired one."

"Then you're fine." I rolled so I was facing the door.

He creaked open the door and peeked in. "Hoko?" He noticed me looking at him and yawned. "Tou-san said to check on you." He backed up and shut the door. Creepy...

"Well that was... Strange." Shi muttered.

"Can I hug you? You look warm."

"No. You might get me sick." His tails swished.

"But you're already exposed. Plus, you're a wolf. You can't get human illnesses."

He blinked. "Come to think of it, you never told me about yourself, did you?" I shook my head. "Then do it."

"Bossy. Fine. I'm Hoshiko. I hate people who annoy me, hate spiders, roaches, and bananas. I like ramen, vegetables, most animals, and my friends. My goals... To kick Satan in the butt after Rin defeats him." Yeah... I just pulled that out of my ass.

He scoffed. "Whatever, brat. Go wash up. Your breath smells."

My eyes widened. I _hate_ bad breath. I jumped up, ignoring the wave of dizziness, and going to the door. I opened it, then shut it behind me. I headed towards the bathroom at the end of the hallway and entered.

I yawned and opened a cabinet at the bottom of the sink, grabbing a washcloth. I straightened up, and dropped the washcloth when I looked in the mirror.

"Oh shit."

 _ **"You need to wash your mouth out with soap, brat."**_ The voice echoed in my head.

In the mirror, a pale girl with long black hair floated in the air right beside me, legs crossed and arms behind her head. She stared at me with her bright red eyes, grinning.

I bit my tongue to keep from screaming.

She's practically me in my last life, but with different hair and eyes.

 ** _"Aw, did I make you miss this old body? Poor you."_** She snickered.

"N...iku?"

 _ **"Took you long enough, brat."**_

I whipped my head to the side, seeing her at my side.

 _ **"Sadly, I'm still apart of you, brat. You can see me now for some reason, though. Nobody else has noticed me besides you. Hmm..."**_

"Is this how you've been viewing the world?"

 _ **"Duh. Did you think I would just stare out through your eyes? That's too boring."**_

"Oh... What do you mean by 'still apart of me'? Aren't you me? You said so earlier."

She scoffed. _**"I thought so. But now, I've got my own memories back. If someone unseals me, I'll be free to go."**_

I tilted my head. "Who can unseal you?"

She arched an eyebrow. _**"That should be obvious. An exorcist."**_

"How am I suppose to get an exorcist to unseal you? You'd be killed as soon as you got away."

 ** _"Why not make a deal with MephistoPheles? He's an exorcist."_** She cackled. _**"A deal with the devil. Sounds perfect for someone who was created by Satan!"**_

I scowled. "No. I'm not making a deal with _him._ " Despite saying that, I knew I'd do it. It must be awful to be trapped.

And from the look on her face, she knew I'd do it too.

 _ **...**_

Shi looked at me strangely as I entered the room, closing the door softly behind me.

"Who's your friend, brat?"

 _Shoot._

 ** _"Got that right."_**

"Oh. The other brat." His ears twitched.

 _So cute and fluffy_.

"I heard that."

"Get out of my head!" I snapped.

He tilted his head. "You were the one letting me in."

My eyebrows furrowed. "Okay... Then how do I keep you out?"

"Just think about how you don't want anyone else in your mind, then you should be fine. Except the brat beside you should be able to hear. She seems to be... Attached to you. Quite literally."

 _I don't want you in my minddddd!_

He seems not to have heard it.

I grinned. _Shi is a bitch._

He narrowed his eyes at me. "I have the feeling you just insulted me."

I whistled and got on the floor, rolling under the bed.

 _ **...**_

Shi warned me a little too late, and Shiro came in, seeing the wolf laying on my bed beside me.

"Hoshiko. Did you bring _another_ demon in?" He sighed, taking notice of the tails. Hoshiko seems to have a habit of bringing demons in and befriending them. Come to think of it, he hasn't seen the Coal Tar around very much.

As if summoned, Coal floated into the room from behind him, going straight for my bed. I had introduced him to Shi a few days after I summoned him. It's been two years already, and I'm surprised that Shiro hadn't found out until now.

It was bound to happen.

"I'm starting to get use to this... I'm fine with it as long as none of them are a threat, but if they so much as scratch you, I'll exorcise them."

Yeah, he had to tell me about exorcists when he realized I wasn't going to stop seeing the demons as I grew up.

He started to shut the door, but stopped as if he just remembered something. "Tonight, there's a festival going on at an old shrine. Do you want to come?" I sat up and nodded vigorously.

He grinned. "Tonight is perfect for you to wear the kimono I bought you."

Shoot. I hate how it feels. It's uncomfortable, but beautiful. The white fabric and pink cherry blossoms scattering through a non-existant wind, and some black fabric making it look like darkness was creeping up the bottom of the kimono.

Shi grinned at me. "You're going to have such a _nice_ time with that kimono tonight, pup." No I won't. I glared at him.

After the two years he's been with me, we've gotten as close as family. He even calls me pup. I bought him a blue colored bandana after I begged Shiro for it, and wrote Shi on the front. I mockingly wrote 'Hoshiko's' at the bottom of it.

It feels nice to have someone I can talk with. I'm keeping my voice for a special occasion.

 _ **...**_

We walked right down the street towards the festival, which was only right around the corner, my summoning circle tucked into my Obi.

I never leave home without Shi.

We arrived and my eyes went straight to a red haired plushie. _Sasori._ And all of the other Akatsuki. I love the person who's giving these away as prizes.

I almost fainted.

I grabbed Shiro's hand and started pulling him towards the booth. When we got there, he raised an eyebrow.

I pointed a finger at the plushie and he snickered. "Are you sure?" I nodded.

He paid the man, and picked up the gun on the counter. He aimed, and fired at the moving target. He hit it. Easily.

My eyes glinted as he told the man which plushie he wanted, and he handed it to me once he got it. I hugged him as a thank you, then grinned and hugged the plushie. Have I mentioned I'm an Akatsuki fangirl?

I hummed as I skipped, looking around the festival.

And I realized Shiro and the boys aren't beside me. My eyes widened and I turned around, looking for Shiro.

Maybe he's up at the shrine?

I headed for the stone steps that went up towards the shrine, bowed in front of the torii, and took my first step through the red gate. I turned around to check if Shiro was in sight, and when he wasn't, continued up to steps. I stumbled a few times, then got annoyed and took off my getas. I held them as I kept going towards the shrine.

When I got to the top, I realized Shiro wasn't up here, but my eyes caught sight of the two wolf pup statues on the ground on each side of the wooden steps going up to the offering alter. I put my shoes down by the one on the left, not bothering to wash my hands at the chozuya, since I don't believe any god other than the one who sent me here exists, then walked up the steps. Thank goodness the wood is sanded. I don't want splinters.

I bowed, then clapped my hands together twice. Is that how I'm suppose to do it? "Um, this is a Okami shrine, right?" No answer. "Err... I don't have an offering, and haven't bothered to clean up or ring the bell, but can I ask a favor? If you actually exist." Nothing. "I would like to ask you to please watch over Tou-san, Rin, Yukio, Niku and Shi, please. I'm sorry if I'm asking too much." I clapped my hands together twice, then bowed. No idea how I'm suppose to do this...

I turned around and walked down the steps, then turned to get my shoes. Only to find they're gone.

"Oi, who took my shoes?" I looked around, eyebrows furrowed.

I heard childish laughter and turned back up towards the shrine, seeing two wolf pups sitting behind my shoes. The one on the left is white with a small black tuft of fur on it's head, and the one on the right is black with a white tuft of fur on it's head. Both of their eyes are bright yellow. And both had two tails.

"Who are you to ask for prayers, _demon child?_ " The black one laughed.

The white one snickered. "A demon praying for another demon, asking for something from _another_ demon. How strange."

"Give them back, brats!" I snapped, taking a step forward.

"Oh, the scary child is getting closer, Aoi. Whatever should we do?" The black one grinned at the white one, Aoi, and let out another laugh.

"I say we run, Aki." Aoi and Aki both disappeared, the shoes disappearing with them.

I'm going to rip them to shreds. Or, better yet, Shi can. I reached into my obi and pulled out the summoning circle. "Shi, I need some help." I smirked.

Shi came out of the paper, small at first then growing larger as his body weaved around mine until he stood on the ground, tails curled around my waist.

"Aren't you suppose to be having fun, brat?" He looked up at me.

"I would be, but I lost Shiro, then these _kids_ took my shoes." I scowled. Shi looked around, sniffing the air. His ears twitched, then he stood up straighter.

"Aki, Aoi, get out here _now._ " Said pups appeared in front of Shi, my shoes appearing in front of me, them looking fearful.

"We're sorry, Shi! We we're just having fun!" They whined.

"You know these two, Shi?" I looked at him, arching an eyebrow.

He scoffed. "These are my nephews. Aki, Aoi, apologize to her." They looked about to protest. " _Now._ "

They looked at me and bowed their heads. "We're sorry." At least they sound a _bit_ sincere.

Shi looked them over, then nodded then approval. "Now, why are you guys here? You're suppose to be in Gehenna." He narrowed his eyes when they shuffled their paws, looking slightly guilty.

"It stinks there. There's always blood, and everyone is always mean to us." Aoi admitted.

Aki bared his teeth. "Yeah! We're done with being kicked around." He raised his head. "We're staying here."

"What about your mom?" Shi tilted his head, not bothering to scold them.

Aki and Aoi looked at each other. Then Aoi said, "She said she's fine with it, as long as we're careful." Shi raised an eyebrow at him. "And don't cause trouble." He admitted.

"And you are?"

"Causing trouble." They said in sync.

Shi sighed and turned away, starting to walk towards the stairs. I followed after him after I picked up my shoes.

"W-wait! Where are you going?" Aki came walking after us, tail drooping slightly. Aoi followed right behind him, tail down as well.

"Going to find Shiro." Shi said simply.

"We can help! What does he look like?" Aoi ran up to Shi, walking beside him.

"Silver hair, red eyes and glasses. He should have two boys with him." Shi flickered his tails, beckoning me to hurry up. He's lucky I love him.

"We saw him! He left a moment before she got here! Panicking and saying he needed to find 'Hoshiko'." Aki said, eyes lighting up like lanterns.

Yep. Definitely Shiro.

"Can you two find him?" Shi tilted his head a bit, not bothering to look at them.

They scoffed, and Aki said. "If we can't steal something or find something, then nobody can." Aki and Aoi grinned at each other.

Shi just twitched an ear, and they disappeared.

"Are they trustworthy?" I poked Shi in the side. He looked back at me.

"Yes. If they respect you. Also, you're walking in the middle of the path. That's reserved for god."

I jumped to the side.

I don't feel like going to hell for walking on god's path.

"Found him!" Aki appeared in front of Shi.

He scoffed. "Took you long enough." He's hard to impress... "Aoi is watching him?" Aki nodded. "Then hurry and lead the way." Aki ran down the steps, Shi running after him. I hurried after them, but kept stumbling. Shi waited at the bottom of the steps.

A while away from the bottom, I tripped and fell.

Why is it that I always die from falling down stairs?

Something that I didn't expect happened. Someone caught me, their hands wrapped around my waist. My savior. Please don't drop me.

I looked up, and my eyes narrowed at the person who caught me. He had a smirk on his face, forest green eyes meeting mine.

I swung my leg in between his and his eyebrow twitched.

"Just as feisty as you were six years ago, eh, Hoshi-Chan?" He gave me a pained look. I don't pity him. He deserved that. I 'hmphed' and crossed my arms, turning away.

"Or, do you now remember me?" He grinned, the pain look disappearing. He obviously knows I remember him.

Me, being the child I am at the moment, decided to use that to my advantage so I won't get punished as hard as I would as an adult.

 _ **"That sounded... Ehem."**_

 _Shut up.  
_

He raised an eyebrow at me.

 _He obviously heard us._

 ** _"Thank you, captain obvious."_**

 _You're welcome Lieutenant Sarcasm._ I heard her scoff echo through my mind.

"You seem to have a nasty spirit attached to you." He studied her at my side.

I couldn't hold back anymore. "You _asshole!_ You said you'd visit 'soon'! How long was soon going to be?!" I snapped. Wait, why do I even care? His grin faded away and he turned serious.

"I was... Busy."

"I call bull."

"Language, pup." Shi came up the stairs, passing Mephisto and curling around me, his tails curling around my stomach protectively. He growled lightly at Mephisto.

Mephisto just grinned once more.

"You said you'd tell me what's going on when we met again, Hoshi-chan." He smirked.

Ah. I forgot about that...

"I will, _if_ you tell me what this is." I turned and pulled the hair off my neck, showing him the mark.

"Oh. That." He laughed. _Laughed._

"That's just to keep you safe for a bit. It only works once, though. If a demon should attack you, the seal should instantly kill it. But once it's used, it disappears."

" _Oh._ " Then it's not so bad.

"Now, let's find somewhere to sit while you tell me about your... _Story._ "

 _ **...**_

We sat on a bench that was up at the top near the shrine. Strangely, nobody was up here. Mephisto told me there's another shrine near here that was having the festival, not this one. I found it strange that the shrines were so close together.

And so, I told him my story. How I got here, how I came to love my new family, and even how I died.

He laughed when I told him I slipped on _dog hair._

I hate myself.

"Hoshi-chan, let's go find Shiro." He stood and held out his hand. I looked at it skeptically, then reluctantly held it, using it to pull myself up. He didn't bother letting go as we went to find Shiro.

As we reached the bottom, I saw Aki and Aoi waiting at the steps, looking bored.

They perked up when they saw us, but glared at Mephisto when they saw Shi doing the same. Feisty little things. They seem to look up to Shi.

I kind of want to adopt them...

 ** _"Adopt those little demons? Pfft! They make my head hurt. Please don't."_**

 _They're cute, but they did steal my shoes...  
_

"Hoshi-chan, where do you think Shiro could've went?" Mephisto looked down at me as we took the left step going down the stairs.

"He's Probably trying to find m-"

"Hoshiko-Chan?" We looked to the left of the steps and found Shiro holding both of the boys hands, looking at us with furrowed eyebrows.

Oh shoot. I've been caught.

 _ **"'Oh shoot' is right."**_

"Aha... Hi, Tou-San!" I grinned nervously.

Mephisto waved at Shiro.

"I'd ask why Mephisto is here, but I'm trying to get over the fact you're talking..." Shiro looked... Pale? Maybe it's because he lost me, and I'm speaking...

"Hoko can talk!" Rin grinned and ran to me, launching himself at me and hugging me. I managed to hold myself up somehow. I love this child...

I looked over at Yukio and saw him staring at Shi, a scared expression on his face as he held onto Shiro.

Strange... He never acted like that around Coal.

Probably because Coal looks like a cat...

And Shi is, well, an overgrown wolf demon.

I pat Rin on the back. "Yeah, I can talk, Rin-Chan." He made an annoyed sound at the attachment to his name.

I heard Yukio whisper, "Why is _that_ by Hoko, Tou-San?..." Now the cats out of the bag, twice today. Or, the wolf's out of the bag.

Shiro's eyebrows furrowed, and he looked down at Yukio. "It's a nice one, Yukio." He seemed hesitant to say that.

"What's by Hoko, Tou-San?" Rin turned to look at him.

"Ah, he meant Mephisto." Shiro just ginned, sweating a bit. I'd sweat too if I lied to my son.

Mephisto made a sound in the back of his throat. "I am not a _that._ " Does that even make sense? I don't think so. I looked towards the steps and realized the demon pups were gone.

I tugged my hand out of Mephisto's. "Tou-San, there's something I need to do really quick."

Shiro seemed reluctant, but nodded slowly. I freed myself from Rin's hold, put my shoes on the ground, bowed to the torii gate once more, then ran up the steps, forgetting to walk on the side. Shi made a whining sound behind me. I wonder why... Once I arrived at the top, I saw the two pups were curled up in front of the offering alter.

I walked up the steps, thankful once more that the wood was sanded, and sat on my knees in front of them. They opened their eyes and looked up at me.

"Do you guys grant wishes here?" I arched an eyebrow, my tone curious. Yes, I have a reason for asking this.

Aki's ears twitched. "If it's possible for us to make it come true. What, are you going to ask for another one?" He scrunched up his nose.

"Nah. I was curious." I stood and walked down the steps once more. They made a low whining sound behind me, but stopped quickly once I turned around.

"If you want... Me and Shi can come back to visit." Their eyes widened slightly, tails wagging slowly.

"I think... we'd like that." Aoi tilted his head towards me slightly in acknowledgement.

I grinned sheepishly. "Then it's a promise. You guys are welcome to visit the monastery anytime. It's right down the road, around the corner. You can't miss it." I didn't wait for an answer, running towards the stairs, but going down a bit slower.

I think I'll like having two new friends...

 ** _"I won't. They might steal your shoes again."_**

 _Hush._

* * *

 _A shorter chapter than the last, but whatever... I'll update whenever I can. I had fun writing Aki and Aoi. I even drew them. If you guys read my bio, you can find out the way to contact me at the bottom. I can send you the picture of them all if you want. Shi, Hoshiko, Mephisto, Amaimon and Kuro are in it too._

 _Also, if there was any confusion(probably), Aki is the black pup and Aoi is the white._


	3. Chapter 3

_**I almost started tearing up when I saw my first review on this story. It made me feel waaaay better about writing this. I was almost going to quit, since all my stories end up being failures, and I take them down.**_

 _ **This time, I really want to keep going. Please keep supporting this story, RedArrowIsSuperCool! Thank you for the review.  
**_

 _ **And... Sorry for the late update. I won't make an excuse, but I'll tell the truth... I got caught up in a new anime.**_

* * *

I sat at the table for breakfast the morning after the festival, glancing around at everybody's faces. They're all strangely silent. It makes me nervous. Like someones about to jump out of a cabinet and scream, 'I know what you did!'

Nobody will ever know what I did...

Yeah. That's a lie... Everybody's going to know later.

I snickered as I took a bite of my toast. Everyone looked at me strangely.

 _ **...**_

"Shi~" I sang, skipping into the room after breakfast, shutting the door.

Shi was laying on my bed, napping. He spends most of his time in our world now, or as he calls it, Assiah.

I plopped down beside him, snuggling into his fur. He's like a natural heater. So warm and fluffy. He could probably keep me alive for days outside in a place where there's only snow in sight. Before I die of hunger, of course. I'd just eat snow for water...

His fur fluffed out and he made a cute yawning noise.

I almost rolled off the bed at the cuteness.

Fun Fact about Shi: He can shapeshift. He told me a few months after we met. Why didn't he tell me before, you ask? He didn't trust me enough. It's a touchy subject for wolf demons, since it marks them as 'different' from other wolves in Gehennah. Most wolf demons don't have that ability. Only the powerful ones.

I bit his ear when I learned he didn't trust me for at least five months.

"Whaddaya' want, pup?" One of his tails curled around my waist, covering most of it. When he uses all three, the only parts of my body left to show are my arms, head and neck, and my legs.

Such fluffiness.

Much warmth.

"I want to go see the pups. We have adopted them."

His whole body jerked as if he'd been shocked.

" _We?_ " He asked, his tone full of disbelief.

"Yes, honey. They're our sons now." I cackled. I enjoy tormenting him, if you didn't already realize that. His body shrunk as he used his shapeshifting, making himself small enough so that he could roll over without squishing me.

"You are completely _insane,_ pup." The spot where his eyebrow would be if he were human twitched. I just grinned at him knowingly.

"My dear Shi. I already know that. Now, let's go see our children after I'm ready~" I rolled off the bed, landing on my feet, and ran to my drawers. I grabbed some clothes and went to the door, opened it and then ran down the hall to the bathroom. I have to make myself presentable before I go for my first visit.

I shut the door behind me, not bothering to lock it since Shiro firmly said, 'If you lock it, I won't be able to help you if you scream for me.' Poor man is terrified of his children screaming for him.

I turned on the water, making it warm but not hot, set it so it was a shower and not a bath, then took off my clothes. I put them in the dirty clothes basket in the corner, and got in the shower.

Leaning back, I let the water splash on my face, dripping down my body at a slower pace than when came out of the faucet. I heard the door squeak, then it clicked when it shut again. I turned squealed when I saw Shi closing the door with his front paw.

I grabbed the white shower curtain and pulled it in front of me so he couldn't see anything besides my face. I glared. My eyes were probably glowing red I was glaring so hard.

He snickered. "Pup, you have nothing to see. Besides, I prefer women with black hair." He likes human women?

Niku, who was sitting on the counter, shuddered and tugged on her black hair. **_"Lord have mercy on my soul. I'm too pretty to be seen with_ that. _"_** She gestured to Shi.

Shi's face scrunched up in disgust. "I wouldn't hit on you if someone threatened to rip my tails off." he'd probably eat them before that happened...

I pouted. "Are you hating on my old body, Shi?" He raised a non-existant furry eyebrow at me.

"That was your body?" He questioned. I scowled at him and went back to showering.

He slid around the curtain, then got right in front of me and made me back up so I wouldn't get fur all over me. He sighed as the water hit him, running down his already perfectly clean fur.

"Out, Shi!" I whined, covering up my private parts.

"Pup. As I said, you have nothing to hide. Now, wash my fur. It's so dirty." Drama king.

"Dirty? You look like a purebred poodle owned by a millionaire, you're so clean." I scoffed.

"So? Wash me." He sat, head up so the water drifts down his back. I sighed and did as he ordered, grabbing the Shampoo and pouring it into my hand.

I hope it's tested on dogs already...

I shrugged and rubbed it into his fur, watching the soap turn into bubbles in his fur. When I finished with him, I grabbed an extra towel and laid it on the ground so he could lay on it while I finished washing myself, then I could blow dry his fur.

When finished, I wrapped a towel around myself and stepped out.

Niku scowled as if she just remembered something. _**"You didn't make that deal with Mephisto!"**_

Oh. That.

Shi's head rose from the towel. "What deal?" He snapped.

I squeaked.

"What. Deal." Y'know, he has a sexy voice.

Oh lord, am I going through puberty early?

 ** _"Heheh. No, you're fine. It's true though, he has a sexy voice."_**

Shi shuddered violently in disgust. " _What_ _was that?_ "

Niku whistled innocently.

Thankfully, he forgot about the whole deal thing.

I got ready as they bickered, and got out the blow dryer. I took notice of the blue bandana on the ground. I didn't bother drying my hair since it will dry fast in the air outside, but decided to do Shi's fur. He'd whine if I didn't.

After we finished, we went downstairs and I saw Shiro reading a book in the living room.

"Tou-San?" He looked up from his book.

"Yes, Hoshiko-Chan?" He took not of the clean Shi beside me, lip twitching slightly as he did so. He didn't even glance at Niku. Maybe he can't see her?

"Can I go back to that shrine down the road?" I let my lower lip poke out more an usual, pouting. His eyebrows furrowed in thought.

He sighed. "Hoshiko-Chan, it's too dangerous to let you go running around the streets. You're only six."

I decided to use my special weapon. "I have Shi with me. I'll even take Coal." My eyes watered slightly. That did the trick. His melted like chocolate in a microwave.

Besides, we start school soon, don't we? We'll be walking there since it's right down the road.

 _ **...**_

I hummed as I skipped towards the shrine, grinning happily at the people who greeted me near the torii gate.

I bowed to it, then walked on the right side of the path.

"What's that song you're singing, pup?"

He's going to regret asking.

I turned to Niku, and we both grinned evilly.

 _"You brought the flames and you put me through hell. I had to learn how to fight for myself. And we both know all the truth I could tell. I'll just say this is I wish you farewell~ I hope you're somewhere prayin', prayin'. I hope your soul is changin', changin'. I hope you find your p-!"_ We were abruptly silenced by a white blur jumping at me. I caught it swiftly.

Aoi looked up at me, grinning mischievously. Another blur, this time black, came flying at me. It landed on my shoulder, then weaved itself around my neck so it was curled around it kind of like a scarf.

"Good morning, my children. Aren't they beautiful, honey?" A glint appeared in my eyes as I turned to Shi. They seemed to catch on.

"Good morning, Tou-San~" They said in sync.

Shi, once more, shuddered. "Don't _do that._ "

We all replied together. "Sorry~"

"That is just creepy." Shi glared and went past me, going up the steps to the offering, and curling up under the shade, away from the sun.

I coughed awkwardly. "So, who wants to play freeze tag?"

And so we spent the rest of our time playing after I taught them how. I kept getting froze...

Little jerks had it out for me.

Thankfully, Shi joined in and went back to being a huge-ass wolf. When I almost got caught again, he ran to me and let me climb on his back.

They never caught us after that.

 _ **...**_

I yawned as I opened my eyes, realizing we were finally home. It seems normal people can't see me when I ride on Shi's back, so I decided to sleep there on the way back to the monastery.

I heard a girly scream come from inside, and grinned evilly. It seems my prank has worked.

Shi stopped at the door and let me slide off. I opened the door and walked down between the chairs.

I opened the door to the living room and flinched, looking at the horrible thing that is Shiro's new hair.

I may have put yellow Kool-aid in a bottle I found, about the size of Shiro's shampoo bottle, and painted it the same color as his shampoo bottle... It was an accident!... Yeah... That was a complete lie.

So now, his hair is yellow.

Totally not matching his goatee.

Shiro turned to me and narrowed his eyes.

I squealed and ran for the front door again. He caught me easily and raised me into the air. I kept squealing even as he spun me around. I broke out into giggles.

He put me down, watching me stumble around dizzily.

"Alright Hoshiko-Chan. You know how to get rid of this, right?" I nodded. "Let's do it, then." Aw... But he reminds me of a waaaay older Naruto...

And so, we put baking soda into his shampoo and let him wash his hair with it. It faded a bit, but not completely. "It should completely disappear in a few days, Tou-San!" I squeaked as he looked at me. "I'm gonna go out and play!" I ran to the front door, Shi following.

I shut the door behind us, then walked down the street towards a playground I saw on the way to the shrine.

I remember this playground... Rin got bullied by some brat here, didn't he? And those poor birds were shot here... I shook my head, getting rid of the thoughts. I went to the swings and sat.

Shi walked to the swing beside me, and did something I've never seen before. Tiny, green glowing orbs floated out around him. His body shifted until he was about my size, and he turned human. His hair black and eyes a beautiful emerald green. Although his skin is a bit pale...

I watched as the green orbs faded away. I took note that the bandana was still around his neck and grinned. "Since when could you do this?"

He shrugged. "Since forever. Regular humans can see me like this. I can change my age, too. Want me to change?"

I shook my head and pouted. Lucky. I kicked off the ground a bit so I started swinging.

I saw something move in the corner of my vision and recognized some familiar faces.

My lips curled down in a frown.

 _Them._ The bullies that tormented Rin and perhaps Yukio once. Perhaps I should get rid of them now. It'll save us a lot of trouble in the future.

No. What am I thinking? Did I actually just consider killing them?

A sharp pain started to come up behind my left eye. I raised my hand to it, covering it. It helped a bit, blocking out the light. I let my shoes skid the ground to slow down the swing.

The bullies had changed their course from passing the playground to coming towards us.

My face scrunched up in disgust at Reiji, the leader of the gang of bullies. In his hand was a small stick that could hardly do any damage.

 _ **"Except poke your eye out."**_ Niku commented from her spot on the third swing.

 _I say we screw with 'em._

Shi just grinned.

"Hey, you're in our spots." Reiji sneered, pointing the stick at us.

I raised an eyebrow. "We were here first." Stupid childish reasons.

Shi just nodded.

Reiji scoffed and went to sit in Niku's swing. I grinned evilly when Shi opened his mouth to speak.

"You might not want to sit there. That's where Niku's sitting." Reiji looked at us like we we're stupid.

"Nobody is sitting there, idiot." Why do all of these children talk like they're 16?

I let out a giggle that could be passed of as insane. I watched as Niku kicked off the ground, the swing going backwards. Reiji backed up. His eyes widened in fear.

"Y-You guys are crazy!" He ran, the two others following him. I just kept giggling.

"Aren't you a little young to be giggling like a madwoman, pup?" Shi raised an eyebrow at me, not bothering to even count my other life into the years. I'm, what, 20 now mentally? Niku cackled insanely in the background. I just smirked.

"Yes, yes I am."

 _ **"Phineas and Ferb reference."**_

"Niku, my dear, have you heard of Dear Evan Hansen?"

She scoffed. _**"I have all your memories, brat. Besides, who hasn't?"**_

I gave her a sad look, and we both seemed to have the same idea.

 _"_ _All we see is sky for forever._ _We let the world pass by for forever._ _Feels like we could go on for forever thi-_

"I am _not_ dealing with this again." Shi snapped _._

I pouted. Then decided to annoy him. Or freak him out... Both work.

I stood and walked to his swing, then got down on one knee. "Shi, my love, will you make me the luckiest woman alive and merry me?" I asked, complete with sparkly eyes and flushed cheeks.

He gave a sound of horror and fell backwards out of his swing. I dodged his feet before they could hit me as he fell.

"Stop that!"

I cackled insanely, then skipped towards the slide. I climbed up the wooden stairs that led to the castle-like... Thing that held top of the slide.

I puffed up my chest and did my best king impression. "You shall all bow down to me, peasants!"

Shi and Niku had walked in front of the castle-thing and watched. They both grinned and mock bowed. _"Yes, your highness."_

After that, we went home and slept.

 _ **...**_

I leaned my head against the back of the church pew I sat on in boredom. It's been a few months since I met Aki and Aoi, and now they come over almost every day, or we go to them. Me, Rin and Yukio had turned 7 a few weeks ago. Shiro gave me some headphones and an MP3. YES! Now I can listen to music. I learned they have the same music as in my last life. Shiro looks at me oddly when he hears the music. They probably mostly listen to Japanese music here. I like that too.

I haven't seen Mephisto since the festival, but he sent me a pretty white scarf for my birthday.

Some preacher was going on and on about Adam and Eve, whilst all the information went through one of my ears and out the other.

I had heard a lot of different crap about them in my last life, but I honestly couldn't care less in this life. I know god exists, but why should I care about two people who disobeyed the one who literally made everything they see?

Not that I haven't disobeyed my parents, but this is different.

I've heard stories about how a snake told them to eat the fruit, and heck, even how Mephisto told them to eat it. I had hit my head on my bed post when that happened. I had been researching Mephisto... I was in a Mephisto phase, alright?

Shi whined in boredom and suffering as he sat in his spot beside me in his human form.

Maybe this preaching hurts him?

Not just mentally.

I grabbed his hand and pulled him up, walking down the isle towards the door. Hopefully, nobody cares. In my old life I did this all the time. I caught a few people looking, but ignored them.

Shi sighed in relief once we got outside.

"That preacher is pulling that out of his ass." He sniffed.

I just nodded.

"Wanna go to the playground?" He didn't answer, just grabbed my hand and ran down the street towards it. My lips twitched up slightly. Even if I can't see my old family, I still have this one.

Once we arrived, we both plopped down onto the swings. I made sure to pull my dress up so it wouldn't get dirty. Shiro would have a cow... Or he would get so mentally unstable, Satan took over.

I yawned and leaned my head back, staring up at the cloudy sky.

It's probably around 10. And Shiro is going to chatter my ear of once we get back, since we ditched church. Rin will just laugh, and Yukio will ignore us. He still doesn't trust Shi.

I started humming, and felt Niku's hands putting my hair up in a ponytail. I handed her my hairband that I had on my wrist.

Shes now able to touch objects, but can't go farther than a few thousand feet from me. Shes tried. The seal weakened so much that it's almost broken. I found it's not the one Mephisto put on me. This one is located on my lower back. Niku noticed it when I got out of the bath a few weeks ago. It's strange. It's totally black, and it's in the shape of a crescent moon. Strange, but simple and cool. The one Mephisto put on me is a kanji. Shi said it says 'protection'.

My lips went up in a lazy smile.

Shi jumped off his swing and shifted into the form of a small, completely black Akita puppy, then leaped into my lap. When he's not in his wolf form, he can usually be seen. Unless someones spiritual power is _very_ weak.

Niku started humming with me, and Shi glanced up at us with a knowing expression. We hum, then sing. It happens a lot.

 _"You're gonna hear the fire in our hearts beating. Because we didn't get this far to get defea-!"_

"I get it! Be quiet!" Shi _bit_ my finger.

I wailed and picked him up, only to drop him on the ground. "You're so _mean._ " I whined.

"I wouldn't be if you st- Cat!" He ran after a white cat that had been watching us.

I won't worry about the cat, since he loves them. He'll probably turn into his human form then cuddle it to death.

Niku floated after them lazily.

And I was left alone. Meanies. I stared up at the sky, enjoying the silence for a moment.

"Oi, freak. Get up. That's my seat." I sat up normally, taking notice of the light purple haired boy in front of me. Huh... Haven't seen him since the time Niku scared him to death.

I scoffed. "My pleasure. I'd rather not see your ugly face for another moment." I stood, walking past him.

Only to trip. On what, you ask? Oh. Nothing. Just a stray foot that popped out in front of me.

I landed on my hands and knees. My head snapped up towards him. He's laughing at me.

"Shi!" I snapped.

He came running around the corner in his puppy form, snarling as soon as he saw Reiji.

Reiji just laughed. "What's your puppy going to do? Bite my ankles?"

Yes. Yes he is.

Shi bit his ankle, grabbing a mouthful of his pant leg and ripping it. Hopefully he didn't draw blood. Reiji let out a yell, then kicked Shi. My anger flared and I felt warmth around my left eye.

I stood on my feet swiftly, tackling Reiji. I grabbed a fistful of his hair and pulled. We both ended up rolling around until dirt covered most of us, our hair sticking out, dirty and tangled.

"You jerk! You'll pay for hurting him!" I managed to roll over until I was on top.

And I slapped him.

His eyes widened and his head snapped to the side.

Once he went completely still, I stood. I walked over to where Shi sat, having known I could take care of myself. I picked him up and cradled him to my chest.

"You'd be wise to stay away from him. If you hurt him again, I'll murder you." I said calmly, not bothering to look back as I headed back towards the church. It's probably over by now.

Niku came around the corner, eyebrow raised at my messy state. "What happened?"

I didn't answer, instead I threaded my fingers through Shi's silky fur.

Next time I see Reiji, I'll give him a glare worthy of Satan's child.

* * *

 _ **Yeah... Shorter than usual. Sorry...**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Sorry this took so long. I had to inwardly scream at myself to make me do it. Plus, I was inspired by Makoto Shinkai's movies, Your Name, and Children Who Chase Lost Voices.**_

 _ **Here's one random fact about me: Storms can scare the (excuse my language)shiz outta me if they're big enough. I feel my chest clench every time it thunders loudly. I'm gonna die.**_

* * *

I heard giggling from beside the bed and rolled over.

My eyebrow twitched.

Beside me in his smaller wolf form, Shi slept. And behind him is Niku, holding... Is that _whipped cream or shaving cream?_ She was running it down his back so that he looks like a skunk. My face was introduced to my palm.

I shuddered when I realized what today is.

The first day of school.

Here comes the first part of hell. Whiny children running around, screaming at each other and crying if they get their knees scraped in the middle of recess. At least Shi, Niku, Yukio and Rin will be there. Probably... Unless they ditch me. I'll miss my precious Izumi. And my slaves. They practically worship my cuteness.

Just kidding.

I pushed Shi off the bed, him landing on the floor with a loud flop.

After I got up-Shi rubbed whipped cream all over my legs-I took a shower and got dressed. I went downstairs and found Rin and Yukio were already there, looking scared to death, while I looked like I was dreading it, which I was. Shiro put cereal and milk on the table and we all ate.

Cinnamon Toast Crunch!

I smacked Niku's hand when she reached for my spoon, which gained me strange looks from Rin and Yukio.

Nobody touches the holiest cereal ever.

Why can't anyone except Mephisto, Aki, Aoi and Shi see her again? Right. Demons with their creepy eyesight.

Shi rested his now clean head in my lap, yawning slightly. After breakfast, I snuck him a piece of toast with butter, which he ate while his tail wagged. So much fluff.

We walked out the door and down the street for a while, Rin and Yukio thinking they're older than they actually are while we walk to school 'alone', with Shiro stalking us like the loving father he is.

I tugged on the annoyingly long piece of hair that hung in my face. It reaches down past my nose. I tried to cut it once, but Niku hid the scissors when she noticed me trying to cut it. She said, 'I enjoy your misery.' She's like a big sister, I guess. An annoying one...

Shiro had forbidden Shi from coming with me, but I kept his summoning circle tucked into my pocket, and something you'll find out about in a moment. I've been using the same one ever since I first summoned him. It's a miracle it hasn't ripped yet. Niku, whom was walking behind me, had somehow ended up acting creepy with Shiro.

A chill went up my back once I realized Reiji will be coming to the same school.

He hurt _my_ wolf. I will murder him if he so much as looks at him wrong.

I skipped alongside my older (by a few seconds)siblings, inwardly plotting the death of the bully.

Did I forget to mention I shoved Shi inside my bag when he shifted into a puppy(by my orders so Rin could see him. It was a trap.)before we left? Yeah... I don't think that was a good idea, but I don't care. I need something fluffy to pet while I listen to stuff I already know.

I heard a muffled sound from inside my bag, but ignored it. He's fine. The bag is open enough on the top for him to breathe.

My eyes flickered over to Rin and Yukio. They both look fine, but I could tell they're nervous by their tense posture.

Raising my hand, I trailed it along the bushes we walked beside.

I reached into my bag to pull out my mp3 and earbuds, but changed my mind when Shi licked me. _Disgusting._ I guess I deserved that. I wiped my hand on my shorts.

We turned a corner and the school came into view. My anger flared slightly when I saw Reiji walking into the building. As if he sensed it, he turned towards me and his eyes widened. He ran inside, the glass door slamming shut behind him.

Yes. Run purple haired demon child. I _will_ get you next time.

Wait, aren't I the demon? Or, at least, half demon.

I snickered slightly, not in the least bothered by it. Demons can be nice, as you've seen from Shi, Niku, Aoi and Aki.

Except for the shoe incident...

They are still Shi and I's adoptive children. I giggled evilly. I'll have to visit them soon. I didn't go yesterday since it was Sunday.

I turned and noticed Shiro and Niku looked mildly disturbed at my giggling.

We went inside the building, the doors giving a soft click behind us as we entered.

In my last life, I was home schooled, so I don't exactly know what to expect.

A teacher smiled at us as we entered, but I knew better than to think it's real. Adults usually hate working with children, since they're noisy and everything. But I happen to love children, even if they're whiny brats 90% of the time.

"Hello, I'm one of the teachers here, Kami." Did she just say she's god? That _name._ I bit my tongue to keep from laughing. "Please follow me, I'll take you to your classroom."

We followed her to the classroom, and when we opened the door, I wasn't surprised to see children throwing blocks around and screaming. Where are the chairs and desks? Or do we sit on the floor while we learn our ABCs and 123s? I looked around then noticed the small yellow tables and chairs.

I hate school.

Rin and Yukio hid under a table until the fight stopped, and I sat on top of it, watching the chaos. I hate to admit it, but I'm starting to enjoy the view of battling children.

Shi's small head poked out of the bag beside me, him glaring at me. "Why did you do that, pup?! It's stuffy in there, and smells like cinnam-... _You didn't_." I just cackled and pushed his head back into the bag, then went back to enjoying the view. Wanna know what I'm having for lunch? Breakfast. Without the milk, sadly. But still.

"Ah-Excuse me?" I looked up at the adult in the middle of the room, whom was being ignored by the children as they threw blocks. Probably the teacher.

Poor woman. Maybe I'll help her out.

I stood and held my hands around my mouth to enhance my voice. "LISTEN TO SENSEI!" Everyone stopped fighting and looked up at me with shocked expressions. My eyes caught sight of a head of light purple hair in a corner, but I ignored him for the moment. I sat back down on the plastic yellow table and stared at the teacher, whom was looking shocked at my outburst.

Get use to it, hun.

"Uh, today we're going to start learned the alphabet." No... Not that. I'm going to have to act stupid so she doesn't report me to Shiro, am I? It's like reading a Naruto fanfiction all over again.

I flopped back onto the table and heard the muffled laughter of Shi in my bag. Evil wolf.

School sucks once more.

 _ **...**_

After around thirty minutes, the teacher-whom I learned is named 'Toki'-handed us all paper and crayons.

All the seats were taken up, and Reiji had somehow been forced to sit on the other side of the table, facing me. I could practically smell the fear on him. Did that slap shove some sense into him? Hopefully.

I hiccuped.

Eyes shifted to me and everything went silent.

Do they have something against hiccups? Or is it something that will make me a loner?

All of the kids suddenly started giggling and laughing. One even tipped over his chair. Is this the cruel kind of laughter? It sounds like they're mocking me.

Reiji was smirking slightly. That's what set me off. I glared at him and he made a strange noise, the smirk fading.

Yes. Fear me.

I reached into my bag grabbed Shi, pulling him out and held him above my head.

"Who wants to pet the puppy?"

Shi made a scared sound as all of the kids came to our table, reaching out to pet him. One even had paint on his hand, and Shi gained a lime green smudge on his cheek. Green suits him.

"Ah... Hoshiko-Chan?" She knows my name... Creepy. "Animals aren't allowed here, unless it's for show and tell..."

I sniffled and pinched the inside of my thy with my free hand, tears welling up in my eyes. "B-but Shi is lonely at home... He's potty trained too!" Shi gave me a nasty look.

Taki-Sensei's eyebrows furrowed, a sad look on her face. "I'm sorry, Hoshiko-Chan, but you can't bring him back unless it's for show and tell." Too bad. He shall come with me in my bag, or I'll make him and Niku wait out by the doors. Like Hachiko... Oh. His name is similar to mine. Bad me, getting off subject.

I gave a slow nod. "Can he stay out of my bag until school is over?" I pouted.

"Yes, but please keep him with you." Oh? She seems less shy. Good. I don't need a push-over for a Sensei.

I grinned. "Yes ma'am!"

Shi bit my finger, then curled up in my lap as the children got bored and went back to their chairs, drawing.

My eyes caught sight of the huge chalkboard that reaches the ground. How did I miss that?

Drawing is one of my favorite things to do in this life.

"Sensei, can I write on that?" I pointed to the chalkboard. She smiled slightly and nodded.

"It doesn't have anything on it, so it's fine."

I stood, holding Shi and walking to the chalkboard. I set him down and grabbed a piece of chalk on a small desk beside it, then started drawing. I giggled evilly as I drew a chibi Niku chasing Shi. My hands had gotten much steadier, and with my experience with drawing in my last life, it was fairly easy.

"Oh Hoshiko-Chan! That's beautiful." I enjoy the praise, but beautiful? Woman. It's a spirit chasing a wolf. How is that beautiful? You can practically sense the doom Shi would be in if she caught him, which is quite obvious with the whipped cream can in her hand.

"That's Shi!" I pointed to the wolf, my voice turning childish. "That one is Niku! She sleeps under my bed sometimes... She comes out of my closet too. But she can be nice. Shi growls at her a lot." Toki looked like she was going to faint.

"Hoshiko-Chan, can your Tou-san see her?"

"No. Tou-san says shes a mischievous spirit trying to have fun." That's a lie. He knows nothing about her. Sorry for lying.

Toki 's face was pale. Does she think I'm mentally ill or something?

I probably am.

Reiji, whom was at the table only a few feet away from us, paled as he looked at me. Oh? Did he hear? His encounter with Niku must still be fresh in his mind.

"Reiji tried to take her seat at the playground once... She got mad and said, 'I'll eat him when he sleeps tonight!'"

Reiji made a scared noise, growing even more white. Toki looked like she was going to have a heart attack now.

"But last night she said, 'I love you, Hoshi!'" A lie. Niku would rather die than admit her undying love for me. Can you sense the sarcasm?

Toki regained some of her color, a small smile on her rose colored lips. "That's good."

I inwardly cackled as Shi turned towards me, giving me a deadpan look.

I'm a manipulative brat at times. With emotions, at least. Fear, anger, joy, sadness, and mostly disgust, which is easy. Drop a centipede in someones shirt and they scream their heads off.

 _ **...**_

I stared up at my ceiling, a bored expression on my face.

Niku's fingered weaved through my hair, both of us nearly drifting off to sleep as she leaned against the wall, my head on her lap, Shi's body sprawled over my stomach, his head and hind legs both on different sides of me.

I'd die if he laid on me completely.

This floor is getting hard... My lower back hurts. But I'm so tired...

My body jerked slightly as I heard a car honk. I gently pushed the sleeping Shi off me, which was hard, and stood. I headed towards the window and moved the curtain.

My eyebrow twitched as I stared at the pink monstrosity in front of the monastery. I watched as Mephisto stepped out, his head tilting up and staring up at the window as if he sensed me. A grin appeared on his face.

No... That's the grin of a scheming bastard.

I ran to the door and locked it.

"Shi! Niku! Get your lazy butts up! Code 58!" I wailed, running and making sure the curtains were yanked in front of the window.

 ** _"Oh Jashin. He's here!?"_** Niku jumped up, kicking Shi. He grunted as he was awoke from his slumber. _**"Code 58, mutt!"**_

"Satan have mercy. That code actually came in handy?" Shi rose a non-existant eyebrow.

"GET YOUR HEAD OUT OF THE GROUND! We gotta hide."

My eyes shifted towards my closet. A smirk appeared on my face.

"No..." Shi's eyes widened as he realized my plan.

We all ended up shoved in the closet. Niku whined when I dragged her in, but I couldn't let her stay out there. He can see her.

I heard something make a sliding sound.

"Hoshi-Chan~ Where are you?" Sweet Jashin. He came through the frickin' window!

I bit my lip to shut myself up. I listened as Mephisto walked around the room, footsteps echoing.

He's playing around with us. He can obviously sense us. Or smell us...

He hummed. "Could she be in here?" He slid open the closet door.

"PLAN 20!" I shoved the dog-sized Shi at Mephisto, then made a run for the open window.

"WE DON'T HAVE A PLAN 20!" I heard Shi yell. Niku laughed in the background.

I swiftly exited through the window through years of practice. I've done it over and over now, to get away from Rin and Yukio trying to make me come to the playground with them, which I've been avoiding like the plague since Reiji and his group keep showing up every time I go. It's been 10 years since I've entered this world. Niku's seal wore off, but she decided to stay with us. I finally learned what she is. A spirit of a dead person who couldn't pass on since neither Satan or God would take her and her craziness.

My hair has grown long, reminding me of Yuri's. Even that annoying strand of hair had been inherited by her, as I've mentioned before. Shi is practically Aoi and Aki's father now, since they're so close. He's just to shy to admit it.

This is the first time Mephisto has shown up since the festival around four years ago.

I slid down the roof a bit, then stopped myself by digging my shoes I had put on in the closet into the shingles.

"Hoshi-Chan~ You can run, but you can't hide. I can smell your energy." Holy Shinigami. What the hell?

I made my way over to the left, then gently put one foot down at a time to the arch that hung over the door.

And I jumped, bending my knees so to stop the impact from injuring me. It still hurt though, but worth it. I ran like hell, running down the sidewalk towards the playground. Behind me, I heard Mephisto call to Shiro. "I'm stealing your daughter for a bit, Shiro!"

Oh hell naw.

"Going somewhere?" I know that voice...

I spun around, stopping my running.

Niku grinned, her hands tucked into the pockets of her black dress. Which was mine... So hard to find. Nobody ever makes dresses with pockets. Losers.

I noticed the glint in her eyes a bit too late. "Oh shi-!" She grabbed me by the back of my shirt, dragging me back towards the monastery.

"SHI! MY DARLING! SAVE ME!" I flailed around, and was abruptly released.

"Hop on, pup." Shi, in his teenage human form, crouched in front of me.

I got on his back, and then he ran.

We didn't get very far before we turned a corner, a grinning Mephisto waiting there for us.

"Sweet Jashin Shinigami fudge muffins." I muttered. Mephisto raised an eyebrow.

"Run." I pouted. Shi turned, only to find Niku blocking the way.

"Looks like we're trapped, pup." Shi snickered.

I scowled. "Shift then, Shi."

And he did. He shifted into his normal wolf form that easily reaches my 4'7 height.

"Go fourth, my trusty black steed!" I grinned.

"You're insane, pup."

I hummed in agreement.

He ran, me hanging on tightly to his blue bandana I gave him, and he easily circled around Mephisto. Wrong choice of ways to run.

I felt his fur disappear from under me, a hand grasping my hoodie.

My body dangled in the air, being held up by the hoodie on the back of my shirt. I thrashed around and landed a hit on him, which he just chuckled at.

"Let's go, Hoshi-Chan. I have something special planned for today~"

"PEDOPHILE! RAPE!" I screamed. Niku cackled insanely in the background.

Mephisto raised an eyebrow. "I'd rather wait until you're older. I don't mess around with children."

I shuddered. "Ew ew ew ew ew! No!"

He threw me over his shoulder. I felt the blood rushing to my head, and I started feeling drowsy and weak. "I hate you." I whined.

"If you promise to stop stuggling, I'll let you ride on my back."

"Deal." I want to see everyone around me look like ants. This guy is _tall._

He let me down and crouched so I could easily climb up onto his back. After I did, he stood up straight.

We must've made quite a sight. A ten year old girl, whom still looks around seven, riding on a 6'5 man's back.

I giggled evilly and took his hat off, then put it on my head. It drooped slightly in front of my head.

"I want a hat too~ But I don't want to look like you." I scrunched up my nose. It definitely wouldn't fit me well. I prefer sporty clothing. But that cape and hat...

He hummed slightly, then changed the subject. "Did you enjoy the manga I got you for your birthday?"

"Natsu is awesome. Lucy and him are perfect for each other." I leaned back, which resulted in him slightly losing his balance, but straightening back up.

"I think you're a little young to be shipping people together, Hoshi-Chan."

I scoffed. "I'm 24 years old mentally."

"So it technically wouldn't count as pedophilia." He snickered.

"Oh my Jashin. No." I shuddered.

Why do I feel so at ease right now?

Weird.

"Where are we going, anyways?"

He chuckled. "It's a secret."

Secret?

 _ **...**_

The driver of the pink monstrosity stopped said monstrosity, and we got out. We walked for a bit down a sidewalk, then we arrived.

I looked around. Cherry blossom trees everywhere, all in bloom.

"What's this?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Hoshi-Chan, have you not heard of Hanami?" I shook my head and he gave a shocked, mock gasp. "It's a festival where you have a picnic under the cherry blossom trees. Has Shiro never taken you?" Another shake. "So this is your first time..."

I gagged. "You make that sound dirty."

He raised an eyebrow. "How so?"

I did my best impression of him, "So this is your first time?"

He seemed to realize what he said. "Ah. My apologies."

"So, what about picnics?" I love picnics. Sitting in the shade of a tree near a river is my favorite kind of spot to have a picnic. My eyes shifted around and I noticed the creek running in between some trees, stopping at a small pond.

"Today, we're going to have your very first Hanami." Joy.

 _ **...**_

I took a bite of the colorful dango I had picked up from a plate. We had some fancy sandwiches before dessert.

Darn rich people and their fancy things. But they taste so good...

Mephisto said a lot of people are usually here for Hanami, but today everybody is having the festival at another park. It seems this is a private picnic.

I yawned and leaned back, watching the sun sink lower behind the branches of the tree we sat under.

"I hate to admit it, but I had fun. Thanks."

He smirked. "I didn't expect you to thank me. I did this for my own enjoyment mostly."

I grinned. "How cruel. To think I wouldn't even thank you for such a wonderful day."

I yawned again and laid down on the picnic blanket, starting up at the blue, red, orange and pink sky.

What a shame I can't stay here forever.

My eyes drifted shut, and exhaustion washed over me.

I fell asleep within a few seconds.

 _ **...**_

I opened my eyes, staring up at the familiar ceiling of my bedroom.

The taste of dango still lingering in my mouth, I got annoyed at the sweetness as I started craving something sour. I swung my legs off the bed, and headed towards the door.

I tripped over something before I could make it there.

"Eep!" I caught myself, turning and glaring at the ball of fur lying on the ground behind me.

"Sleep somewhere that won't cause a safety hazard next time." I muttered to the still sleeping Shi.

I stood up again and went to the door, opening it and heading down the hall.

A small memory popped up in my mind as I remembered Coal's family. They all wanted a bath, right?

I snickered.

They're going to get one.

As I went down the stairs and arrived at the kitchen, I climbed onto the kitchen counter, then reached over the sink. I opened the window. "Who wants a bath!?" The question was immediately answered as a bunch of black puffballs floated towards the house in a hurry.

"We do!"

I love my life.

Sometimes.

I led the small cloud of Coal Tars-around 20-upstairs to the bathroom, which had a bath and a shower.

I turned on the warm water for the bath and poured some soap in.

After a while it was a few inches up and filled with bubbles, so I stopped it. I don't feel like letting a bunch of fluff balls die. They all floated into the tub and started making purring noises.

Cuteness.

I gave each one special attention, and when I finished I turned on the warm shower water and made them all wash off in there. After that, I dried each one off with the blow dryer.

I took them all to the end of the hallway and opened the window, letting them all float away with one chorus of, "Thank you!"

Yeah. I love this life.

My lips twitched up into a small smile.

I don't think I'd trade this for anything.

But... Perhaps one day I'll have to give it up.

* * *

 ** _I enjoyed this one. My writers block has disappeared. For now...  
_**

 ** _Please comment and tell me what I need improving on. You can give suggestions for chapters too. I also need you to tell me what I've done wrong, and your thoughts. I was too lazy to go over the chapters and re-read them... I'm an awful author._**

 ** _But, I enjoy writing. I also enjoy reviews. It makes me happy to see people comment or even tell me what is bad about the story. I need to keep improving._**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Sorry for the wait.**_

 _ **Please don't eat me.**_

 _ **Chapter 100 of Ao No Exorcist came out! YES!... I love Yuri. So cute.**_

* * *

I blinked, realizing I had spaced out.

The weight of Shi's body lying across my legs had made them fall asleep. I pouted and pushed him off with a lot of effort, then tried to shake off the pins and needles.

Shi's head rose up and he yawned, standing up in the grass. We both had finally came back to the playground. Thankfully there wasn't any sign of Reiji.

But I had caught sight of Reiji pushing Yukio over once when I came to check on theme here. At least Rin stood up for him.

Why didn't I do anything?...

That answer still hasn't come.

Am I afraid of changing the timeline? I never was before. Why would I be now?

"Pup, we should get back. It's getting late."

I looked up at the blue, red, pink and orange sky. My lips twitched up slightly. Such a beautiful sky. I wonder if something ever took the place of the sky before we existed. It'd be funny to see an ocean floating in the sky.

I snorted and Shi gave me a strange look.

Standing, I walked towards the gate and went to the left.

"We go to the right to get to the monastery, pup."

I stopped. We do?

I turned and my eyebrows furrowed. My mind must be slacking off today.

Scoffing, I covered it up. "I know that. I want to go see the pups." I kept heading down the sidewalk towards the shrine.

A strange feeling of emptiness made my chest clench as I stared up the stairs past the torii gate. What's wrong with me today?

"Shi. My chest feels empty... Like there's nothing there."

He snickered. "It should be your head that feels empty." He noticed my glare and hummed thoughtfully. "Maybe you didn't get enough sleep last night, and you're just tired?"

I didn't bother telling him I slept at least ten hours last night-since today is Saturday-and just nodded.

I bowed the the gate, then walked on the right side of the stairs.

Shi lingered behind for a second, then followed closely behind.

The emptiness in my chest felt like it was growing.

It feels... Depressing.

Once we arrived at the top, I saw a somehow familiar blonde man walking down the steps of the shrine. He walked past me, but I heard a voice reach my ears. Not his. It came too long after he passed.

 _"Time waits for nothing, but nothingness awaits us all. It may not reach some of us, but it still waits. For days, months, and years. We will all see it one day, but most leave it. Some decide to stay and keep it company."_

I stopped, whirling around, but he had disappeared.

The empty feeling in my chest only grew.

For some reason, I felt my eyes prick with tears. Those words are so familiar, yet... Not. Maybe it's nothing?

Beside me, Shi let out a low growl.

And I realized why.

 _Lucifer._ Now I know why his hair color was familiar. It's the exact same shade as mine.

I turned back to the shrine, frowning when I saw Niku sitting on a part of the railings that go around the porch. On either side of her sat two boys, one with white hair and one black, both wearing white and black hakamas. They turned and I finally recognized them by their yellow eyes.

How could I not recognize my babies the moment I saw them? For the moment, Lucifer disappeared from my mind.

Wait, why do they look older than me? Maybe around 15?...

I pouted and crossed my arms. Lucky kids.

I'd be 24 now... I wonder how I would've looked.

Getting over my pouting, I realized they had both jumped over the railing of the shrine and were walking towards us.

I decided to be a bum at that moment. I ran at them and tackled them both, wrapping my arms around their stomach's. They were close enough for me to do it without stretching my arms too much.

They both almost fell, but held themselves up.

"Why have I never seen your human forms?" I glared up at their faces. They looked at each other, then back at me.

"We prefer our wolf forms." Aki informed me.

I huffed and released them. A sudden wave of dizziness washed over me and I stumbled backwards. I almost fell, but Niku caught me, having come over a second ago. She felt my forehead and made a sound in the back of her throat.

"You're burning up! Why didn't you say you felt sick?"

I didn't feel sick. It just happened.

I grasped at his black shirt as my legs gave out. I landed on my knees and shivered as chills went through my entire body.

What is this? I was fine a moment ago. My vision blurred, the colors of the leaves and shrine mixing together.

I suddenly felt even sicker as everyone crowded around me. I started tilting to the right, and caught sight of something that didn't blur together like the rest.

A teal outfit that vaguely reminded me of some kind of general, and the same blonde hair as I. Lucifer stood by the steps, looking almost... Sad?

Why would he be sad? He doesn't know me.

 _"Did you enjoy my little speech earlier? It's from your last life. But, that's not what I came here for."_ A voice mocked me, echoing throughout my head. _"How pathetic. My own daughter dying of a fever?_ _But then again, you were very ill in your other life. You got out of a lot of near death experiences, too. Except the stairs. Perhaps your illness followed you to this life?"_ I felt like laughing as my head landed on something soft. _Shi._

I breathed out, only to find I couldn't breathe back in. It _hurt._ Fevers don't make your chest feel like it's expanding, leaving nothing inside it. Fevers don't make it feel like you're swallowing glass when you breathe in.

 _"Maybe you'll get lucky and live through this. It'd be a shame if you didn't. You remind me of Yuri quite a bit."_ Darkness creeped into the edges of my vision. I felt myself being lifted, then warmth covering the front of my body.

Huh... I thought Satan made Yukio and Rin for fun. Maybe he actually loved her?

I opened my mouth to speak. Big mistake. Pain racked through my whole body as I tried to breathe in once more so I could speak.

A comforting warmth covered the area around my left eye. It's done this quite a few times in this life, but I never found out what it was.

I felt everything start to fade away, a navy blue sky, a black moon, and darkness being the only thing I could see. My senses disappearing, leaving me feeling like I was floating in darkness.

 _"If you live, I guess I'll be forced to acknowledge you're not a regular person. A normal person would be dead by now. 108 degree fever for over an hour, and yet you hardly noticed anything wrong. I guess you've inherited a tiny bit of my power."_

108? I looked around in the darkness, my senses seemingly coming back, yet the darkness stayed. The only things that stood out was the vast blue sky, black moon, and small pond.

I walked towards the pond, seeing a hint of movement coming from it.

Crouching by it, I looked down at the face of a man seemingly on the other side of a thin wall of water. His shoulder length white hair spiking out at random spots, two bangs on either side of his head longer than the rest of his hair, blue eyes that matched mine perfectly looking up at me. I took note of the pointed ears and blue flames forming small horns on his head.

He doesn't _look_ insane. But, appearances can be deceiving. They usually are.

I breathed in, relief filling me as no pain came.

"So you came to see me? _Joy_." He chuckled.

I rolled my eyes. How is it that he sounds like me in my old life? Or perhaps he's just copying me.

Then again, maybe not.

"Nah. It's just your flames are the most interesting things here."

He scoffed. "They could burn you to a crisp in a moment."

I shrugged. "Maybe."

We stayed silent for a moment. After a while I got uncomfortable with crouching and sat.

"So..." I looked up at the sky, noticing the millions of black stars scattered everywhere. How did I miss that? "Nice place you've got here."

He made a choking sound, then laughed loudly. "Nice place? It's so dull and _boring._ How could it possibly be nice?"

I raised an eyebrow. "You need to learn to see the beauty in things, Tou-Chan." He made a choking sound.

"You sound a lot like Yuri." He said.

"I do? Perhaps I've changed over the years." I leaned back, using my elbows to prop myself up to look at the stars.

He let out a snort. "You also sound like an old man."

My laughter echoed throughout the emptiness. "Old man? You're the old one. How old are you, anyways?"

A thoughtful hum. "Hmm... 259,017,802,388 years?"

I breathed out, eyes widening. "Holy Shinigami. You're _old._ "

He let out another chuckle. "That's an understatement."

We stayed quiet for a while.

I'm getting too friendly with demons. But, who cares? Not like I'll be able to ignore them forever. Better to learn about them and save myself the trouble of being eaten by some kind of giant in the future.

A _ton_ of black shooting stars went through the sky. My eyes widened even further. "Jashin, that's a lot of stars."

"Jashin?" Satan snorted. "He was banished to another universe."

"Lemme guess, Naruto?"

"It's called Uzumaki Land, but whatever." His voice was filled with mirth.

"You liar. Who would name it Uzumaki Land? It sounds like an amusement park. I think SasuNaru land fits it better."

He literally choked. When he recovered, he asked, "My daughter likes BL?" I waved a hand over the water.

"Aren't you suppose to be, y'know, insane and stuff?"

"Oh, I'm completely insane. I'm proud of it too." I could practically hear the grin.

I laid flat on my back, then rolled over, looking into the pond. "And you know you're from an anime, right?"

He let out a snort. "I'm not from an anime. Kazue Kato was one of the rare people who saw the future. She's dead right now, though."

"Holy Jashin Shinigami fudge muffins. What year is it!?" I never thought to ask anyone. And I haven't seen a calendar either.

"2040, I think?"

"GAH! It's been twenty two years since I died!?"

"Calm yourself. Yes, it has been twenty two years, at least to your old family. Tell me something, do you have any regrets from your past life?"

I choked out a laugh. "Regrets, eh? I have a few. I wish I'd have told mom goodbye, my siblings I was sorry for being an ass, not flicking my dog on the nose for making me die, not becoming a good ice skater, and forgetting to tu- Oh shoot. I forgot to turn off the tub water!"

He raised a perfectly shaped white eyebrow. "You forgot to turn off the tub before you died?"

I whined and poked the water, the ripples distorting his face. "Shaddup."

"Come in here and say that to my face, brat!" He hissed.

"Shuuuuuuuuut. Uppppp!" I kept poking the water.

Wanna know what happened next?

He reached his hand out of the water, grabbing my finger and halting my poke. "Do not. Touch. My. Pond."

"You're in love with a pond?"

He smacked his forehead with his free hand. "I'm starting to think I'm the sane one."

I cackled. "Honey, I lost my sanity _years_ ago. Or someone took it... I suspect it was the black cat that always climbed through my window. He had creepy silver eyes... Hey, what's that above you?" I gestured towards something on his side with my free hand.

He released my hand and looked up. I smacked him in the chest with my now free hand, then pulled it out.

He turned around slowly, blue eyes blazing. I think I see fire in them...

I squealed and rolled away when he launched himself through the pond.

Everything shifted around us and the darkness enveloped the blue night sky, the stars included. Under my feet was... Glass? And under the glass is more darkness. I ran as he chased. I assume he's amused, because if he wasn't, I'd be coal right now. And no, not the fluffy Coal Tar kind. Hopefully he's in a good mood today.

I heard something crack and stopped, looking down.

Spider web-like cracks started covering the glass. I made a panicked sound in the back of my throat. If I fall, I'd die, right? Or maybe I'll land on something soft... Black mattresses maybe? Please be mattresses.

"Ah. It seems it's time for you to wake up. Although I enjoyed this, you need to go back."

Go back?

Where was I suppose to go back to again?...

Somewhere nice. With people there. Nice people. Home.

What does 'home' mean? I can't seem to remember.

The glass started shattering, and I turned towards the white haired man, whom I can't remember now for some reason. He gave a small smirk.

"Yuri would've enjoyed raising you, Alenah."

Alenah. That's me. Sun ray.

But I have another name, too, don't I?

I didn't have anymore time to ponder over that as I fell.

And then, I woke up.

 _ **...**_

I jerked myself up into a sitting position.

Bad idea.

Pain flooded my body and I wheezed, breathing in. At least it doesn't hurt to breathe anymore.

Why was I hurting?

Oh. Right. I remember now.

"Tou...San?...Rin?...Yukio?...Anyone?..." I looked around. I instantly knew where I was when I heard the beeping of the heart monitor and seeing the white walls.

So much white. I miss the darkness now.

The empty feeling had disappeared almost completely, only a tiny bit remained.

I leaned back, then turned my head. An evil grin appeared on my face as I saw the button to call in a nurse.

I repeatedly poked it.

A few moments later, a nurse came in. Her, strangely(Not really), long green hair flowing down her back, two long bangs in the front. She's pretty...

"What's wrong-" She looked down at the clipboard in her hand. "Okumura-San?"

I raised an eyebrow. San?

"How long have I been asleep? And do you know where my Tou-San is?" I didn't have to pinch my thy for tears to prick at my eyes this time. Her eyes widened and she looked back down at the clipboard.

"I'm so sorry! I don't know what I was thinking. I should have told you earlier. You've been asleep for... Five days." Jashin... Five days? "Your Tou-San will be back soon. He went to check on your siblings. Your... Dog is out in the lobby. There are two boys waiting too. They say they're family."

"Can they come in?" She nodded. "Please go get them."

And she did. The door clicked shut behind her.

An unexpected sob escaped me, and I felt tears slide down my cheeks. I rubbed my face violently, trying to get rid of the tears, but the sobs wouldn't stop.

The door made a low squeaking sound as it opened. Aoi, Aki, and a now human Shi came in. A moment later, Niku came running in, almost missing the door.

The tears came faster and I started hiccuping.

"Ah... Get out, brats." I heard Shi say. The door clicked shut after a moment of Aoi, Aki and Niku complaining.

Shi sat on the end of the bed and leaned back, staring up at the ceiling. "You gave us a big scare, pup. You almost died, you know?" I stayed silent. "We had to stop for a moment. Your body was getting too hot." My fists clenched the itchy fabric of the sheet.

A sarcastic smile appeared on my face. "My body is always hot, Shi."

He let out an empty laugh. "Whatever you say, pup."

I heard footsteps thundering down the hallways, the screams of Aki and Aoi and evil laughter of Niku echoing down it. I heard nurses trying to stop them from making so much noise. It must've made a funny sight, since nobody can see Niku.

The smile slipped away, a small frown taking it's place.

I'll keep the meeting with my 'Tou-Chan' a secret for now.

"Can we go outside?"

Shi turned towards me and raised an eyebrow.

"Window."

He snorted, then nodded. He stood and walked over to me. He slid one arm under my legs, then one behind my shoulders.

"Now, onwards my husband!" He almost dropped me.

"You're insane."

I snickered, but agreed.

 _ **...**_

We sat out on a grassy hill under the shade of a willow tree, a small pond in front of us and the hospital behind us. We snuck out the window just before the others came in. I laughed the whole time we ran.

"Such a romantic spot."

"Hush, pup."

A grin appeared on my face. "Let's carve our names into the tree~"

"As long as you don't draw any hearts."

"No promises."

And we did just that. We carved our names into it, but I refrained from any hearts. I made Shi grow some claws to write the names, though. He scowled the whole time, but I could tell he was amused. I ordered him to write my old name instead of my new.

I may have a new name, but I'm still Alenah.

"Shi?"

"Hm?"

"When I die, find me in my next life. Even if I go to another world."

He laughed loudly. "As if I'll let you die anytime soon." After a while, he said, "And even if I die, I'll still find you in my next life."

I fake gasped. "Oh no! You're falling in love with me! Whatever shall I do? What will I tell Reiji?"

He made a gagging sound. "Reiji?"

I snickered.

"Anyways, you'd have around... Nine or ten years to go before I'd fall in love with you, pup."

I choked. "You're the one going insane now."

A smirk grew on his face, green eyes shimmering with amusement. "Perhaps I am."

 ** _..._**

Shi set me back down in the hospital bed. I'd tried to stand without his help, but almost fell.

So weak.

A moment later, the door creaked open, a red eye staring at Shi.

"Whom is this, Hoshiko-Chan?"

Shi and I shuddered at the creepiness. And then I gave an evil smile.

"My husband!"

Shi glared at me.

"Husband, eh?" The red eye had a strange spark to it.

"Nah. He's my slave. I found him at the playground."

Shi's eyebrow twitched.

"Slave?" The red eye shifted to me.

"Tou-San, it's Shi. Stop scaring him." I sighed.

Shiro came in and inspected Shi. "So, my darling daughter. Tell me, has he been acting strange or asked you to do anything weird?"

"Tou-San, he's my best friend. Leave 'em alone."

He just nodded, then turned towards me. His eyes narrowed and turned steely. "So, a fever, eh?" My hand twitched.

"Yes...?"

"Did this fever involve any blue fire?"

He hasn't told me about my heritage yet. "No."

He hummed. "Alright then. But tell me, how did you manage to get so sick?"

Excuses filled my brain. "It was cold for a while at the picnic." So lame...

He seemingly accepted it, but I knew better. He just thinks I'm traumatized or something.

"You're going to be staying here for a while. You aren't fully healed yet." I pouted at Shiro, then turned to Shi. He shrugged. Traitor.

And so my three days at hell began.

 _ **...**_

I stared up at the white ceiling, practically drowning in boredom. Tou-San, Rin and Yukio had went home. The nurses said, 'Visiting hours are over, and she needs sleep.' They kicked out my own family. Thankfully, they can't see Shi. Whom left the room a while ago to go get some fresh air. Aki, Aoi and Niku had all went back to the shrine. Niku said it stinks here, to which I agreed completely.

The warmth that appears randomly at times came around my left eye once again.

 _"You're still at the hospital?"_

My body jerked, but I didn't scream. I've gotten use to people sneaking up on me, and Niku's voice which use to echo through my head. But, she's out of my head now thankfully.

"What is _wrong_ with you? Are you trying to give me a heart attack? And why are you here?"

His laugh echoed through my head. _"I've always been with you, Lena."_ I bit my lip at the nickname. _"As if I'd miss out on a chance to look around for a new body. I'd have taken over yours, but sadly you seem to have inherited Yuri's immunity to my flames."_ I could practically hear his pout.

"Why not get an animal body or something? You _did_ take over a wolf once, right?"

 _"True... And that body did last for quite a while..."_

"And don't you have your own body? Why can't you bring it to this world?"

 _"My body would crumble to dust within a few minutes of being there. I would cease to exist. If that happened, hell would break loose. Quite literally. Not that I'm opposed to that. I just don't want to die."_

My lips curled up into a tiny smile. "Even Satan fears death."

 _"All creatures fear death. Even you. You fear that you'll lose your precious people, and never see them again. You may get reborn again, and you fear that you'll forget the people you love."_

I stayed silent for a moment, thinking about his words. Then my smile widened. "Hit the nail on the head, Tou-Chan number two."

 _"Number two?"_

"Shiro is number one." I grinned as he made a 'hm' sound. "How did you impregnate Yuri anyways in your short time in Assiah on the Blue Night?"

He choked. " _Don't ask stuff like that. That's just... Weird coming from a ten year old."_

"Twenty four." I pouted.

 _"Whatever."_

We stayed silent for a while, the only sound in the room the irregular beeping of the heart monitor. An empty silence follows after five or six beeps. Then a second later it starts back up again.

 _"That heart monitor is either broken, or you have some kind of heart problem."_

My breath caught in my throat. I had a lot of health problems back in my other life. Asthma, very easily caught colds and fevers, and some stuff I can't remember. Maybe they _did_ follow me here. That could explain why my chest hurts at random times.

Hopefully it's just broken.

My attention went back to the warmth around my left eye. I sat up, then turned to the nightstand by the bed. I opened the top drawer and rummaged through it. Once I found a mirror, I brought it out and closed my eyes. I brought it in front of my face, then opened them.

" _Oh._ " I whispered.

Of course it would be be blue flames. What else could it have been?

I reached towards the flames and slid a hand across them. It didn't hurt. Just a nice warmth.

"Pup?"

I turned to the window and watched Shi slide in, not bothering to cover my eye.

I shouldn't keep something like this from him.

"Oh." He repeated my earlier words.

 _"Hello."_ Satan's voice echoed throughout the room.

"This is... Unexpected." Shi's lips turned down into a frown, emerald eyes turning hard the the gems they resemble.

"Tou-Chan, meet Shi. Shi, Satan."

Shi's eyebrow twitched.

I think hes angry.

 _ **...**_

I sat on a cobblestone bridge down the road from the playground. Fish randomly came to the top of the river that flows under the bridge.

Twelve years. I'm mentally twenty six now, I think? I feel so old.

Niku's body, which was mine, had started growing for some reason. Now she looks around sixteen or seventeen. Shiro, Yukio, and the other guys at the monastery can see her now.

Except Rin.

I ran my hand over the beauty mark under my right eye. It had appeared about a year ago. I think it looks kind of pretty.

Footsteps crunched on some random stones as someone started walking on the bright. I turned and my eyes widened slightly.

 _Shura._

It's my first time seeing her in this life, but I recognized her the moment I saw her.

She noticed my staring and raised an eyebrow, but something sparked in her eyes. Realization?

I think she knows who I am. It's not that difficult to figure out, with the hair that looks almost like Yuri's, except the color, the beauty mark right where Yuri had one of hers, the blue eyes that match my brothers perfectly and look so much like those flames.

She stopped walking and came to stand beside my spot sitting on the edge of the bridge. My shoulders tensed slightly.

"I... Like your tattoo." I gestured to the seals that hold her sword.

"Thanks."

Oh my Jashin. I need girl time... Niku is the only girl I actually know.

"You're Shiro's kid, right?"

I nodded, swinging my legs back and fourth, letting them gently thump against the cobblestone.

"Why are you out here alone?"

I stopped swinging my legs.

Shi and Niku had gone to see Aki and Aoi. Shi wanted to stay, but I insisted he go. He needs to have fun without me sometimes. I didn't go because I had started feeling sick. My health had gotten worse. It turns out the irregular heart monitor wasn't broken ten years ago.

I had some kind of unknown heart disease. They said, in the nicest way possible, 'She most likely won't make it past her twenty sixth birthday.' Ironic, isn't it? I had listened in on them from around a corner. Shiro wasn't the same with me since then. He use to be so easy going, but now... He acts almost as if I'm a porcelain teacup. If he sets me down even a tiny bit roughly, I'd shatter into a million pieces.

I never told Shi, Niku, Aki or Aoi. I don't think Rin or Yukio know either. But Shi seems like he knows something is wrong.

The realization that I'll most likely die before I turned twenty six hadn't done much. This is a world filled with demons, some of which I can't befriend. I'll probably die way before my twenty sixth birthday.

"My friends are... Busy right now. I felt sick so I didn't go." She had to lean closer to hear it.

She hummed in thought. "Do you want me to take you to see them?"

My fingers twitched. I want to be with them. But I'd get tired if I walked all the way up those stairs now. I didn't sleep much last night. Nightmares of falling down stairs.

"Sure." I murmured. As long as we go up the stairs slowly, I should be fine, right?

I turned myself around and slid off the side of the bridge. She knelt down so that I could climb on her back.

She either trusts me, or isn't thinking. Turning her back to a demon.

I climbed on and wrapped my arms around her neck gently.

It doesn't really matter. I haven't seen the pups in a while, so I want to see them.

When we got to the stairs, she raised an eyebrow. "They're playing at a shrine?"

"We come here all the time." I said. At least, we use to. We only come two or three times a week now.

She didn't bother bowing since I was on her back, and walked on the side of the steps.

And I realized my mistake by bringing her here. An exorcist coming to a place full of demons? That's like throwing a bunch of rabbits into a cage with a lion.

"W-wait!" I leaned back a bit, making her stop.

"What's wrong?"

She's so nice... I thought she was suppose to be super hyper and, y'know, a bit crazy. Maybe she's tired today? She seems like it.

"You can leave me here. They don't like other people interrupting them. They take hide and seek _really_ seriously."

She let out a snort. "They'll be fine." She continued walking. I didn't bother making her stop again.

We reached the top and she didn't seem surprised. Exorcists can tell what they are when they see a demon, right?

"You have a bunch of demons for friends?" She let out a small laugh.

I didn't expect that. "They're... Family."

She crouched and I slid off her back. She turned to walk back down the stairs, but turned and gave me a grin. "As long as you can trust them and they have your back, then you can consider them your friends."

"I trust them with my life."

And she left. I didn't have the chance to thank her.

"HOOOOSHI!" I moved to the side right before Niku came crashing into me. She missed and went straight down the stairs.

I winced.

Good thing she can't feel pain...? Lucky spirits.

"I'm alright!" She called from down the stairs.

I whistled and backed away towards the shrine.

My back bumped into someone and I leaned back, looking up at the face of Shi.

"Oh. Hello, husband of mine." I grinned.

"You should be in bed." His eyes narrowed.

"NIKU! Plan 88, Code Emerald!"

Suddenly I was swept off my feet, held bridal style by a grinning Niku. She started running down the stairs swiftly, years of practice on her side as Shi ran after us. When we reached the bottom, she went straight, then took a sharp left. She ran up the steps of another shrine that was strangely close to the other one.

Shi stopped at the bottom, growling at us. Niku slowed her pace.

Oh. He can't come up to real shrines, can he? He can with Aki and Aoi, since they're demons. I flinched as a burning sensation spreading across my skin as we kept heading up towards the shrine.

"Niku, st- JASHIN THAT HURTS!" I bit my tongue as I used my left hand to cover a very painful spot on my right arm.

Niku stopped. The pain didn't grow any worse, but it hurt like hell.

"Get your ass down here, Niku! She can't go up there!" Shi snarled. Niku headed back down. The pain started subsiding slightly. Most of the pain stayed though. I felt the familiar warmth come from my left eye as I stared up at the darkening sky.

 _"Holy burn? Ouch."_ Mocked Satan.

"I hate you." I muttered.

 _"Nearly everyone does."_

"That's depressing."

 _"Quite."_

"I think I'm gonna pass out."

Everything faded to black.

* * *

 ** _Help.  
_**

 ** _5,000 words._**

 ** _Two days._**

 ** _Laziness._**

 ** _Hardly any..._**


	6. Chapter 6

**_To clear this up, Satan isn't nearly as crazy as shown...Yet. And the heart problems Hoshiko/Alenah has is fictional.  
_**

 ** _Thank you for the review, Mister or Miss Guest! It made my heart melt. As most reviews do... I'm going to cry. Help. And there will be more Mephisto moments. Be patient. c:  
_**

* * *

Please don't let me be in the hospital.

I opened an eye, looking around the familiar room.

Thank Jashin. I rolled over and hugged my Sasori plush I got who knows how many years ago at the festival. I love Saturdays. No school...

Wait, why was I worried I'd be in the hospital?

Right. I wake up every day in fear I'd have had some kind of heart problem in the middle of the night and didn't wake up until now.

It's been around five months since the shrine incident. Stupid burns... At least the pain went away within the hour.

It's getting close to me, Rin and Yukio's birthday. We'll be thirteen.

Yukio had been getting stronger. I could tell by how he acts sometimes. When we see a demon, he'll just walk past it without shaking or anything. Shiro had also informed me of his training a few years ago. And I feel like I can't exactly improve anymore. I'm too ill for any physical training, and Shi is pretty much my summoning. I guess I'd be a tamer. But I don't even _want_ to be an exorcist. I don't want to hurt anything, even if some are evil. What if I accidentally hurt one who's good, and is being forced to fight?

I sat up slowly and swung my legs over the bed. I headed towards the door, careful to not wake Shi from his bed made of pillows and blankets. I wonder who put those down there for him... Maybe he did it himself.

I opened the door.

Only to come face to fabric with white.

Shoot.

"CODE PINK! CODE PIIIINK!" I wailed, running back into the room.

Shi had jumped to his feet and was growling.

Niku, whom was in the closet _for some unknown reason,_ ran and picked me up bridal style.

I'm getting a sense of deja vu.

Niku slid us out the already open window, running and jumping off the snow covered roof.

And I _screamed._ This woman is either crazier than me, or _**very**_ confident in her abilities.

I clutched onto the fabric of her, my, black dress. We landed safely on the ground and she was running down the icy sidewalk towards the shrine. That's our base. Aki and Aoi wouldn't miss a chance to join in on chaos. Well, maybe Aoi. He's precious, and less crazy than Aki.

Wait. I just realized something... The people with top-hats are _always_ crazy in anime, aren't they? For instance, Undertaker and Break. Jashin dang it. At least I think Break is crazy... I never did finish that anime.

They're always sexy too...

The familiar warmth came to my eye once more as we ran down the street.

It seemed Tou-Chan wanted to join in the fun.

 _"So, what's going on today? Are we trying to murder the purple haired rat? Or did Aki and Aoi steal your shoes again?"_

"I hate you!" I yelled, voice barely heart over the sound of the wind. We're going so _fast._

Niku came to an abrupt stop. I clutched tighter to her shirt on instinct. I glared at the man clad in white in front of us. He's too fast...

"Hoshi-Chan, you really shouldn't be out here in this cold. You may get si-" He stopped, eyes narrowing at the blue flames around my eye.

"It seems _father_ has found a way to exist here for a moment." He made a sound of disgust.

 _"Hello, MephistoPheles."_

"That name is way too long." I muttered. Niku and Mephisto stared at me and I crossed my arms.

"You ruined the mood, Al. How dare you? I wanted some drama." Niku pouted.

 _"As much as I enjoy this, I need to go. I have a meeting to attend to."_ Liar. The last meeting he went to went up in flames. They wont be having one for the next few months. As usual.

The flame disappeared from around my eye. I twitched nervously at their stares.

"I think you have some explaining to do, Hoshi-Chan~"

Niku dropped me to my feet. Traitor.

I took a deep breath...

And did the only thing that came to mind. Ran like hell.

Of course, I was caught within five seconds. Slender fingers wrapped around my wrist and held tight. I kept trying to move forward, but he held his ground. Not even moving a muscle. Stupid grown men.

"Lemme goooo!" I whined.

"This is important, Hoshiko." He dropped the nickname and Chan.

I stopped trying to escape and let my body go limp.

It didn't do any good. My body hardly moved any lower as he raised his arm, holding me up.

Stupid 6'5 height versus my 4'9.

"That hurts. I won't run anymore."

He released me when he was satisfied I wouldn't run. I landed on my knees. A shiver went through my body as the cold bit at my arms and legs. I had worn short sleeves and shorts last night, and I didn't get the chance to put on shoes.

Shi, whom had just arrived at the scene, curled his body around mine. I sighed in relief at the warmth. I just know I'll be getting a nasty cold and fever after this.

One of his tails curled around my neck, keeping the back of my neck warm.

I closed my eyes.

"So, explanation?"

Stupid magician ruining my cuddles.

"He showed up around two years ago. I almost died of a fever. No big deal." I snickered. That day was painful. "He appeared after-don't freak out-Lucifer passed us." Mephisto made a strangled sound in the back of his throat.

And I told him all about that day.

Except some stuff I wanted kept to myself. Thank goodness it only took a few moments to tell him about it all.

We walked down the sidewalk back to the monastery. I pouted the whole way back. When we arrived, he opened the door and gave me a mock bow. I stopped and stuck my tongue out at him, to which he grinned at. Shi gently shoved me through the door with his muzzle.

Miraculously, nobody had woken up to my screaming.

We went to the living room and sat on each of the two couches, facing each other. Shi climbed up beside me, laying and resting his head on my lap.

"Do you want some tea...?"

He smirked. "No thank you."

We stared for a bit, but the silence was broken when I sneezed. I quickly covered my mouth and nose with my arm. He arched an eyebrow.

"You must get sick easily. We were only out there for a moment."

I scowled. "Well, you don't have heart problems and a weak immune system."

He was silent for a second, then, "I was never informed of you having heart problems."

I played with one of the tiny feathers I had pulled out of one of the pillows that rest on both sides of the couch. "You're the King Of Time, aren't you? You should've already known."

"I only usually waste my energy to check up on the future if it's very important."

I stayed silent at that.

He stood, then took off his hat. He tipped it over and put his hand under it, catching a book that slid out of it. I raised an eyebrow.

He chuckled and handed me the book, which I took gently.

"It was nice seeing you, Hoshi-Chan. Or, should I call you Lena?" I bit my tongue, realizing he could still see the past. "I'll return soon. Have fun." He gave a bow, then disappeared, making me wonder if he was ever really there. The only thing that was proof of him being there was the thick book in my hands.

I turned it over once I realized it was on the wrong side. Once I did, I read the title.

'Demon Types and Information'

Strange.

I rubbed Shi's head gently as I opened the book with one hand.

Curious, I read through the part where it showed the demon types and which pages you can find information on them. My eyes caught sight of _'_ _Wolf Yokai, page 207 to 230'._ I skipped to page 207.

 _'Wolf Yokai are a special type of demon. They can gain up to five tails, similar to a Nekomata or Kitsune. The more powerful they get, the more tails they gain. They are born with one tail, the second usually gained by the age of five years, but can occur earlier or later."_ It went on for a while about tails and such, then I arrived on a sad, sickening, but slightly interesting part.

 _"The death of a Wolf Yokai is one of the most beautiful things you'll see. As their soul floats away, it scatters into the wind like thousands of fireflies, the same color as their soul. Later on, it gathers back together once it finds where it will be reincarnated into it's next life. It can choose to become a demon once more, or become something else. It's memories remain intact af-"_

I had to stop reading. I felt sick as I imagined Shi disappearing into thousands of lights.

"Pup, you should rest. You're getting sicker." Shi nudged my hand, knocking me out of the slight daze I was in. I just nodded and gently rubbed his head.

I didn't have the strength to get up, the fever already affecting my body. I laid down on the couch instead, curling up and using Shi as a pillow and blanket.

 _ **...**_

I moaned as a hand on my forehead woke me. I slowly opened my eyes, squinting them as I looked up at the person who woke me. A tiny giggle escaped me.

"Rin~ My darling brother." He just poked my cheek, already used to my weirdness.

I reached up and wrapped my arms around his stomach, pulling him down with me and snuggling him. Shi had left to who knows where, but the couch was still warm where he laid.

"Hoko, stoooop!" He whined as I started giving him kisses all over his face.

"Noooooo~"

I heard small snickers as Yukio started to walk past us.

Swiftly, I reached an arm out and wrapped it around Yukio's stomach. I yanked him down with us and gave him a bunch of kisses like I did to Rin.

"Hoko, we're gonna get sick!" Rin whined.

I stopped and released them, pouting and rolling over until my face hit the cushion on the back of the couch.

..."Hoko?" Yukio asked, voice unsure as he poked me.

I let a fake sniffle, and as expected, they started panicking.

"Don't cry, Hoko!" Yukio tugged on my shirt, trying to make me roll over. The sound of Rin's footsteps headed towards the kitchen.

"TOU-SAN! HOKO'S CRYIN'!" He wailed.

I instantly heard the pounding of footsteps coming down the stairs, then was in the arms of Shiro. I dramatically went limp, my tongue sticking out the side of my mouth as I faked my death.

"Deaaaath."

Shiro sighed and I thought I heard someone hit their head on a hard surface.

"Hoko always gets us!" Rin complained.

Yes. I do this around three times a week. Just without Mephisto appearing.

I felt the fever spike up a bit, chills going through my body as I shivered. Shiro's hand was over my head a second later, feeling my temperature.

"You're burning up, Hoshiko. What did you do this time?"

I giggled. I think the fever has affected my brain. Then again, it could just be me. "I was chased by a man with a purple goatee down the street, while a black haired woman carried me. She betrayed me thoooough~!"

Rin chalked it off to my insanity, but Yukio and Shiro rolled their eyes as they instantly knew what happened.

"Now take me to my bed, slaves."

Shiro obediently picked me up and took me upstairs, the other two following. He put me in bed and pulled the covers over me. They all left a moment later.

I rubbed at my eyes as tears pricked at them.

I'm not crying... I just got some dust in them.

Definitely not because I'm going to die before I even have the chance to turn thirty. Then I'll have to restart my life all over again... Or go to hell next time if I can't get reincarnated again. I guess it won't be _that_ bad, if I can at least speak with dad every once in a while...

I heard something move on the floor. I leaned over just in time to watch Shi roll out from under it, the book Mephisto gave me in his mouth.

Yuck...

"If you drooled on that, you're doomed."

His ear just twitched.

The mattress dipped as he jumped up beside me. Thankfully he always comes into the house in a dog-sized form.

He dropped the-somehow dry-book in my lap. I picked it up and put it on the nightstand by my bed, then got under the covers. I wrapped an arm around Shi as my eyes closed, sleep coming to me easily.

 _ **...**_

 _I looked around at the unfamiliar surroundings. A forest surrounded me, a stream flowing through it. A bit down the stream it widens out until it's the size of a small pond. The source of the water is a beautiful, small waterfall, the crystal clear water falling from it like billions of raindrops at once._

 _I walked towards the pond and sat on a large rock at the edge. I dipped my already bare feet into the water. A lazy smile plastered itself to my face. The water was cool, nice against my skin in the afternoon summer heat._

 _Wait, isn't it in the middle of the winter? And why is my body so much bigger than the twelve year old one I was so use to?_

 _I forgot all about the season and my height as a small, furry white head and neck poked out of a bush on the other side of the pond. It stared back at me for a moment, then made a run for it. What caught me off guard was the blue bandana around it's neck, Shi and I's names on it._

 _Standing faster than I thought possible for me, I ran through the shallow water that reached up to my knees. I reached the other side and ran in the direction of the white animal that reminded me of a fox. Shi would never give that bandana to anyone, let alone a fox._

 _I stumbled as I stopped abruptly, watching the fluffy white tail of the fox disappear into a small cave._

 _I walked to the cave entrance, studying the opening. Coming to the conclusion I could fit, I got down on my hands and knees and crawled through._

 _As I crawled farther in, the stone roof of the cave got higher up and the walls went out farther. It got large enough to stand in, so I did. I continued, but stopped when I heard whimpers and whines._

 _I walked once more and took a turn to the left, where the sounds came from. The only light in the cave from a bunch of small wholes in the roof. Small enough to not let any animals in, but big enough to let in a lot of light all together._

 _My heart melted as I saw the black wolf puppies curled up together in a nest made of leaves and straw._

 _Careful not to get too close, I knelt by them. There was around seven of them all together. All of their eyes were open, except one's. All of their eyes glowed an icy shade of blue._

 _My attention was drawn to the one with closed eyes. I leaned closer and it made a small whining sound, it's nose moving slightly as it sniffed. It wigglrd and pulled itself towards me on legs too weak and young to stand on. It's eyes opened slowly. I jerked back when I saw the familiar color._

 _Emerald, intelligent eyes stared up at me, a glint of shock shown in them._

 _I fell on my rear, staring down at him still._

 _He whined, pulling himself closer._

 _My head whipped towards the entrance when I saw a flash of white. The fox sat there, just staring._

 _I recognized the forest green eyes and lazy look to him when I saw the fox up closely._

 _"Mephisto?"_

 _He huffed, fluffy tail swishing across the stone floor._

 _Shi made a pathetic attempt at a growl at his least favorite animal breed._

 _Mephisto, which I'm quite sure it's him, but not entirely, stood and walked towards us, ears flicking. Shi's eyes turned to the bandana._

 _Mephisto dipped his head, the bandana sliding off his neck and onto the floor in front of me._

 _I reached for it and felt the soft fabric beneath my fingers. A small smile came to my lips and I held it close to my chest. Shi glared up at me, wanting his bandana back._

 _"I'm guessing you're wondering where you are, Lena?" I flinched slightly._

 _"I'm dreaming, right?"_

 _He snickered. "No, Lena. This is the future. But, I suppose you are in a dream at the same time."_

 _"Future?..."_

 _He hummed in confirmation._

 _"Why is Shi a puppy though? And why am I so old?"_

 _He let out a laugh. "You aren't old. You're around... Twenty six?" I jerked back once more, clenching the fabric of the bandana tightly._

 _I'll be dying around that time._

 _"Shi was reincarnated."_

 _Shi... Died?_

 _I looked down at Shi. His emerald eyes were tinged with sadness. Probably not at the fact he... Died._

 _He died before me._

 _How long before me? I don't know. I was reborn however many years into the future and he could've died when I was twelve. Well, I'm still twelve, at least physically. But you get the point._

 _A sob tore itself from me, the tears I didn't know had fallen streamed down my cheeks._

 _I rubbed my eyes with my sle- Where's my shirt?_

 _The tears forgotten, I checked my body for any clothes._

 _What the actual fuck?_

 _I squealed and covered my private parts._

 _Shi didn't look phased, and Mephisto looked amused._

 _"PERVERTS! Oh- I'm sowwy babies did Hoshi huwt your ears~?" I cooed at the whining puppies._

 _Oh. My. Gosh. They are so cute._

 _I forgot all about being nude as I gushed over the puppies._

 _"Where did their mom go?"_

 _Mephisto was silent for a moment, then, "She... Is gone." My eyebrows furrowed, then I realized what he meant._

 _"Jashin... Poor puppies... I'm keeping them!"_

 _Mephisto snickered. "You can't take them back with you, sadly. You'll have to let your future self take care of them. She should be coming around within a few hours."_

 _I pouted, then sighed. I gently placed the bandana in a spot in their nest, then placed Shi on it. Hopefully my future self isn't an idiot and remembers this._

 _"Am I going to wake up soon?" I looked back at Mephisto and he nodded, then looked back at Shi._

 _I leaned forward and gave him a gentle kiss on his head._

 _"See you later, future Shi." I pulled away and looked at my hand. It was fading away from the finger tips up. He whined slightly._

 _"Bye, future Mephisto."_

 _He scoffed. "I'm in the future, the present, and the past. I'm part of this world, just as the other demon kings are."_

 _"Part of your world~" I sang._

 _He gave a fanged grin. "You will always stay the same." It was more of a promise than a statement._

 _And the world faded._

 ** _..._**

I gasped, my body jolting into a sitting position. Wait, what was I dreaming of again?... It probably doesn't matter. It was just a dream.

An uncomfortable feeling washed over me.

My stomach hurts... I swung my legs off the bed and stood.

Something warm and wet dribbled down my leg.

I remember this...

A shudder of fear of what I might find went through me. I looked down at my legs...

"JASHIN DAMMIT!" I ran to the door.

I stumbled down the hallway awkwardly from trying to keep blood from touching the floor, and cramps in my stomach.

Locking the door behind me, I went into the shower and undressed. I dropped the bloody shorts and underwear on the floor, and put my shirt in a different spot. I turned on the warm shower water and sighed in relief as it washed the blood off.

"Pup?" The door creaked open.

Shit Shit Shit Shitshitshit _shitshitshi-_

"Out! Now!" I snapped.

"I smell blood. Are you okay? What happened?"

I hit my head on the wall in frustration.

"How old are you?"

He gave a thoughtful hum. "fifteen I think?"

"And how many times have you been reincarnated?"

"Twice. I died at age seventeen in my last life."

I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose. "Then you should know what's happening."

He stayed silent for a moment.

"No idea."

"GET OUT!" No... The mood swings are here.

I heard the sound of fur sliding against fabric and the shower curtain was pushed back. I sat in the corner farthest from him and pulled my knees to my chest, hiding all private parts. His emerald eyes narrowed.

"You've... Changed."

I hummed slightly. "My chest has grown since we last took a shower together. Wanna see?" I grinned, not meaning it at all.

I could practically hear his facepalm. "Pup, don't be so quick to show men your body parts. Some may accept." Ooooh burn. Point 97 Shi, 95 for Hoshiko.

"So. Blood?"

I decided to put it bluntly. "When a woman goes through puberty she has something called a 'Period'. It involves stomach cramps, mood swings, ice cream and chocolate cravings, a ton of crying and screaming, and blood. A **_ton_** of blood."

He shuddered. "Sounds like hell."

I nodded matter-of-factly. "It is."

...

"What's puberty?"

Kill me.

 _ **...**_

After I explained what puberty is, I shoved him out the door with a towel thrown over him. I told him to tell Shiro that Hoshiko needs him at the bathroom door.

A moment later, Shiro knocked on the door.

"Don't come in~" I sang.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm in need of Shura."

He was silent for a moment.

..."How do you know Shura?"

I cackled.

"I know everyone, Tou-San." I mean that for real. "Now, please call her or something. I need a girl right now. I'm having womanly problems." He choked.

"You... You _what?_ "

"Shura, Tou-San."

He was gone in a second.

I finished my shower as I waited. After around an hour or so, a knock sounded on the door.

"If you have red and blonde hair, or are a man with black hair and green eyes, you may enter."

Shura peeked her head in, one eyebrow quirked. "Whatcha need me for?"

I grinned. "Shark week."

She shuddered. "I've got the same problem at the moment. Need some stuff?"

"Yes, please."

She came in, rummaging through her bag. "So, tell me, whom is this man with black hair and green eyes?" She turned to me for a moment, wiggling her eyebrows. I snickered.

"My husband, slave, and wolf." She just hummed in acknowledgement, then stopped, raising an eyebrow at me again.

"Husband, slave and wolf?"

 _ **...**_

I stared up at the wall of necessities. I always hated shopping for these...

Shura snickered beside me, watching me suffer.

"You're so sadistic. Why won't you help me?"

"I enjoy your suffering. Just choose a few boxes to hold you off for two or three times, and call me when you need to shop for these again." I turned to her, eyes teary. I sniffled.

"'Dank You."

She just grinned. "Anytime."

She reminds me of my sister. They both have red hair, too.

And they both enjoy my suffering.

Shura dropped me off at the monastery quickly, saying she had to go and work. Probably to do exorcist things... I waved at her as she left. Turning around and opening the door, I hummed as I walked between the pews.

I opened the wooden door going to the living room, but stopped when I saw Shiro's head turn towards me, Mephisto sitting across from him. I slowly backed up and closed the door as I did so. Why is he back so soon? He had said soon, but _this_ soon?

"Hoshi-Chan~"

Sweet mother of Jashin.

I cracked the door open a bit and peeked in.

"We need to talk." Said Shiro.

That can't be good.

 _ **...**_

I fidgeted as they stared at me. Out of habit, I pulled out a feather from the pillow beside me and played around with it.

"You'll be staying with Mephisto for a week, starting tomorrow."

No.

"Why!?" I stood, feather floating to the ground as my fingers went slack.

"Yukio and I will be training for a bit at the academy. Rin will be staying here with Seishiro, Maruta, Izumi, Naoya and Tadashi."

"Why can't I stay with them?"

"They'll be busy enough with Rin. They also have to do chores, and take care of church tomorrow."

I shifted my gaze to Mephisto and glared. He grinned and gave me a small wave. I have the feeling he's enjoying this. I bit the inside of my cheek.

"Now, go get packed." I huffed and went through the kitchen, up the stairs and to my room.

"Niku, Shi. We're going on a trip."

 _ **...**_

I glared at Shiro as he stood in front of me to see me off. His gaze was stern.

"You can't bring them with you. They're demons. They won't be welcome there."

A sniffle escaped me. Not fake this time. "But I can't live without my baby!" I crouched and gave Shi a hug, his fur tickling my nose.

"I feel so loved." Niku rolled her eyes. "I'm going to stay with Aki and Aoi. Good day to you." She gave me a mock bow, then was gone a second later. Her long black hair the last thing I saw as she went around the curb.

"Fine... Let me say goodbye in private." I sniffled and walked inside the monastery, Shi following me.

A minute later _ **,**_ I walked out of the doors, still sniffling as I headed towards the car. I held my bag filled with clothes, necessities, my Sasori plush, and Demon book.

I got inside the horrifying pink limo as Mephisto held open the door. How gentlemanly.

Shiro waved us off as we pulled away.

My sniffles abruptly stopped and I unzipped my bag, pulling out a puppy sized Shi, his bandana too large for him.

Mephisto let out a small laugh. "I shouldn't have expected any less. You do know you'll have to keep him with you at all times, right?"

I scoffed. "I know that. I also know you can hide him, right?" He just hummed. "I have nothing to worry about. I trust you." He got quiet. "Not completely, though. You're very manipulative." He pouted.

"How cruel. I like to think of myself as a chess master, though."

"We should play when we get to your house." He gave a single nod.

I hugged Shi to my chest, petting the top of his head. His-now-single tail wagged.

"I would've shoved Niku in the bag, but her hips are too big." Mephisto grinned and Shi let out a bark. "I also would've brought the twins... Sadly, they wouldn't fit in here with Shi... Too many puppies. And Coal is on a vacation in Florida..."

Another idea came to my mind. "I could have chopped Reiji up, put him in a box, and gave him to you as a present if I knew of this earlier."

He raised an eyebrow. "Reiji?"

I made a face of disgust. "Neighborhood bully. He kicked Shi, too. I'll murder him one day." I don't think he doubted me.

I spaced out after a while, petting Shi's head unconsciously.

When I snapped out of it, I turned to the window and stared out at all of the buildings. The spot that stood out the most was True Cross Academy.

"Nice school you've got, Sammy."

"I think so, too." He paused for a moment. "Sammy?"

My lips curled up into a smile. I didn't bother answering the obvious question.

The car stopped at a large brick mansion. The door was held open for me by Mephisto who had somehow disappeared from his seat.

"You need to teach me that trick." I muttered.

He grinned. "Perhaps I will. Someday."

We walked to the door, him holding it open once more.

I gawked at the size of the room. If this is just the front room, then what are the other rooms like? My eyes roamed over the room. Two stairs going to a second floor balcony. Under the balcony sat three couches, two facing each other and one facing the wall under the balcony that held a large TV. An open part of the wall to the front right of the room led to a dining room.

"How does this all fit in here?"

He smirked. "The outside is just for looks. We're in a different part of the world." He waved the key he used to unlock the front door. "If somebody tries to enter without this, they'll find I'm not home."

I snickered. "Smart man."

His grin grew at the complement.

I had a sudden craving for chocolate. "Do you have any pocky?"

"Why do you ask?" His eyebrow raised, a knowing look in his eyes.

"Cravings. I need chocolate or ice cream, or else I will end up eating you instead."

"Kinky."

"Pedophile."

He grasped the area above his heart, a mock look of hurt on his face. "I am wounded by your words!"

I rolled my eyes and walked around, opening doors and looking for the kitchen. It may seem rude, but I knew he'd just be amused.

A glint appeared in my eyes. "Ukobach~!"

I heard the sound of a pan drop from directly on the other side of the room.

I walked to the door on the other side and opened it, grinning at the large kitchen. There was no sign of Ukobach, but I knew he'd be hiding somewhere.

"Excuse me for intruding. I'm Hoshiko, and I'll be staying with Mephisto for a while." I bowed. "May I please enter? I have a craving for chocolate." I made sure to be polite. I remembered when Rin intruded in his cooking space. He was angry for a while.

I heard shuffling, and a purple and white head poked out from under the space beneath the counter. He made his way towards another counter, easily jumping onto it. He opened a cabinet and revealed the heavenly pocky and chocolate filled heaven.

He waved me over. I guess he likes people who ask to come in and introduce themselves.

I walked to the cabinet slowly, making sure not to accidentally hit a counter and knock something over. I'm clumsy. I can break things so easily... At least, in my old life I could.

I looked at him for permission, and he just nodded. I reached up and plucked a box of pocky off a shelf.

"Thank you, Mister Ukobach." He raised a non-existent eyebrow.

I made my way to the door. I bowed and thanked him again, then closed the door softly behind me. I heard the sound of pans clinking together and drawers being opened.

"I'm surprised. People would usually just enter. But you even asked for permission." I turned and saw Mephisto sitting on one of the white couches, facing me.

I shrugged. "Just being polite. I don't want him to get angry at me."

I walked to the couch facing him. I plopped down on it and stared up at the ceiling.

A bark sounded from my bag which I left at the front door.

Jashin. I forgot him.

I stood and ran to the door, zipping open the bag to reveal Shi. He glared up at me.

"I'm sorry!" I wailed as he shifted into his abnormally large dog-sized form. He pushed me down onto my back with a paw, then plopped himself down on me. I wiggled around.

"Suffocating..." I said dramatically.

He rolled his emerald eyes.

"As much as I enjoy watching this, he's getting fur all over my floor." He looked at the beautiful, dark hardwood floor.

Shi shifted into a human, around fourteen or thirteen.

"This better?"

Mephisto pouted. I think he wanted him to go into the backyard or something.

"Lena-Chan." I flinched slightly, looking up at him.

"You're room is upstairs. The first door on the left."

I nodded and picked up my bag, zipping it back up. I walked up the stairs, hearing Shi's footsteps following behind me.

"And, Shi, your room is two doors down." Shi just waved down at him, continuing to follow me.

I can't sleep without my puppy near me anymore.

I opened the room, jaw dropping once more.

The king sized bed, maybe larger, was pushed against the wall in the middle. A silver comforter over the bed, white patterns of swirls coming from the bottom. Two large pillows in the back colored silver, one white in the front. Two large windows took places on either side of the bed, two nightstands doing the same. To the right of the room was a door, another on the left. The walls a beautiful shade of light gray, the carpet soft and white, not a stain in sight.

All in all, the room was huge and beautiful.

I entered, then looked up at the tall white ceiling. A nice fan at the top, and a TV over the door. So luxurious...

I walked to the door on the right, opening it. Behind it was a good sized closet, hangers on one side, and shelves on the other. In the middle/back was shoe racks... Such a big spot for shoes.

I went to the other door. Behind it was a large bathroom, to the right was a clean sink with a gray marble countertop, a cabinet with double doors under it, beneath a drawer. Above the sink was a mirror. To the left side was an abnormally large tub, sunk into the ground with steps to walk into, seats going around the inside of the square tub and jets on the sides. It was more of a hot tub. Towels, hand towels, and washcloths were on a shelf beside it.

Another door led to a private room with the toilet.

A soft robe hung on a hook on the door

All in all, it was heaven in a room.

"This man is _rich._ " Shi stated.

"That's an understatement. But what do you think his room, closet and bathroom look like?"

We shared a look.

Our goal for our week stay here is: take a look at Mephisto's room.

"Lena-Chan, Wolf, dinner time~!" Mephisto sang from downstairs. I had started getting use to the old/new nickname.

"Wolf?" Shi rose an eyebrow at me. I grinned.

We both ran out the room and down the stairs. My fear of stairs had lightened up so much that I almost forgot about them being half the cause of my death. Almost forgot. Not totally.

Running down the stairs with a wolf demon that usually has fur? Not much of a problem.

We arrived at the bottom, smelling the food before we saw it.

I could remember that smell from twelve years ago.

Chicken and rice. I use to make it all the time. Quite simple, but heavenly if you have the right spices and sauce. My third favorite food ever.

I sat down at a seat, not too far from Mephisto, but a comfortable distance. Shi sat to my left. Mephisto sat at the left end of the table, two seats away from Shi.

I almost forgot something. I stood and went to the kitchen, knocking and opened it a few seconds later.

Ukobach stopped stirring something I couldn't see and turned towards me, his eyes curious.

I grinned. "Thank you very much." I closed the door gently and went back to the table, sitting beside Shi again.

Mephisto just smirked, taking a bite of the chicken and rice.

Somehow, the food had been placed on my plate when I was gone. Huh...

I took a bite and almost fainted.

Heaven.

Shi made a sound of surprise beside me after he took a bite.

"This is _heavenly_..." I mumbled, resisting the urge to stuff my face.

"Ukobach is very talented, isn't he?" He seemed smug.

I want to take Ukobach home. "I will steal him from you when we leave." I looked up at him, voice and face completely serious.

He grinned. "Over my dead body, Lena-Chan."

I hmphed and took another bite, swooning.

 _ **...**_

I collapsed on the soft silver and white sheets, satisfied. That was so _goooood_. Shi flopped down next to me, sighing contently.

...

Not that kind of satisfied, perverts.

Getting up reluctantly, I went to the bathroom. I turned on the warm water and pulled out a towel and washcloth, setting them beside the tub. I went back to the room and relaxed for a few more minutes, then went back to the tub when I figured it would be full enough. I shut the door behind me, not bothering to lock it since Shi was out there.

I undressed and folded them, putting them on the counter. I walked down the stops into the water slowly, sighing contently as I sunk to my knees in the middle, the water going right below my nose.

The door creaked open and I heard the sound of claws on the tile flooring.

I covered my private areas and glared up at Shi. His ears just twitched.

"Don't you _dare_ get in here. Your fur is going to float everywhere. That's why I don't bathe with you. Only showers.

He made a frustrated sound and grabbed my towel with his jaws, walking out of the room with it. I raised an eyebrow.

He came back in a moment later, in his human form with nothing but a towel around his waist.

I squealed and threw a soap bottle at him. He dodged and I threw a shampoo bottle, followed by conditioner.

"Why are you reacting like this now? You never acted like this when I was in my wolf form." He smirked.

"This is _different_ and you know it!" I hissed.

He tilted his head. "I don't know what you mean."

He checked to see if I had anymore 'weapons', and once he deemed it safe he walked into the tub, sitting on one of the side seats where the water went up to his collar-bone.

I glared at him.

He stared back, a smug glint in his eyes.

I let out a dramatic gasp. "You're a complete pervert."

He raised an eyebrow. "How so?"

"You're bathing with a naked girl, whom is much younger than you, which also makes you a pedo." A thought came to my mind. "PedoWolf." Ever heard of PedoBear? Yep. PedoWolf.

He just snickered. "I have no interest in a twelve year old's body."

I turned around and stared out the long but thin window that stretches across the whole back of the tub. Outside the window I could see... Fish? I grinned as a tiny fish resembling a shark swam by me. It paused it's movements to stare at me with wide eyes, then swam away.

"Shark-Bait Hoo Ha Ha." I snickered to myself, knowing Niku would call me out on my reference, only to remember she was with Aki and Aoi... At home.

I sighed and sank into the water completely.

A tap on my head made me rethink drowning myself and I resurfaced, breathing in the warm air. I didn't turn around, instead I faced the fish-tank or whatever and hugged myself, hiding my chest.

"Pup, turn around." I heard him sigh.

I hmphed and kept staring at the tank.

"You leave me no choice." A mischievous tone entered his voice. I was about to turn when his hands wrapped around my waist, and he lifted me out of the water, the back of my head resting against his shoulder.

I hissed and kept one arm over my breasts, moving the other to between my legs.

"Lemme goooo." I whined.

"Then stop acting like a brat."

I'm acting like a brat?... Fine. Be that way. I moved my arms away from my chest, larger than normal for a twelve year old, as in my last life, and rested them in the water, stopping my wiggling. I heard him make a choking sound behind me and he released me, backing away.

"What did you do that for!?" He hissed, cheeks burning a deep red.

"Oh? Why are you reacting like this now? You never acted this way when you were in wolf form." I mockingly repeated his earlier words.

"Turn around!" I didn't, and instead he turned his whole body around.

I went to grab the soap, but remembered I threw it. "Shi, can you get the soap?" He didn't move, and instead I went to get it. He moved swiftly and reached over the edge, grabbing the soap on the floor. He tossed it to me without looking. he proceeded to do the same with the soap and conditioner

I stuck out my tongue at his back. I walked to the edge and grabbed the washcloth, then put soap on it. I started washing myself.

After I finished, I grinned and threw it at Shi's head. He jerked slightly as it slid down the back of his head. He turned to glare at me, but his face lit up like a red light bulb again and he turned.

"Pansy." I grinned and put some soap in my hand, then rubbed it into my hair. I hummed and dunked my body and head underwater to wash off the soap.

I did the same with the conditioner, only with less and doing the ends of my hair instead of it all.

"Shi, you may want to shut you eyes. I'm getting out." I heard the water slosh around. I snickered once I turned around, finding him underwater. I got out and grabbed a new towel. I dried myself off, then put on the robe that hung on the door. I dried my hair well enough, then put it in a messy bun.

"You can look now." He had came up to breathe earlier and turned away instead.

He breathed a sigh of relief.

Thankfully I don't need deodorant yet... Stupid smelliness.

I opened the door and exit the bathroom, the cold air hitting me. I hate when this happens. You get use to the warm air in one place, exit the room, and get hit with a bout of cold air.

I shut the bathroom door and unmade the bed, pulling off the fancy pillows to reveal the ones you sleep on. After putting the fancy pillows in a corner, I laid on the bed and sighed contently.

Only to be interrupted by a knock. I sat up and looked at the door

"Come in." I muttered.

The door squeaked open and a purple and white head poked itself in. Ukobach smiled and waved me over. I stood and followed him as he exited the room.

We went down the steps and entered the kitchen, the smell of chocolate hitting my sensitive nose.

A chocolate cake sat on a fancy plate in the middle of the marble counter sitting in the middle of the room. I felt my mouth water.

"It looks beautiful, Ukobach!" I grinned.

He picked up a knife and cut a piece, setting it on a smaller plate, putting a fork on it and holding it out to me. I thanked him, and took it gently. I took a bite and almost fainted again.

"This is the best cake I've ever had. I'm gonna cry." I sniffled. He scratched the back of his head, a goofy smile on his face. My heart melted.

I took another bite, then proceeded to finish it.

After thanking him repeatedly, I left the kitchen. I caught a glimpse of purple on the couch and went over to it. I peeked over the top and at the sleeping face of Mephisto. I grinned, but didn't try anything. I headed to the other couch and took a blanket off where it lay across the corner of it.

I went back to Mephisto and laid it over him, tucking it up to his chin.

The grin faded to a small smile as he yawned, then settled down again.

I headed back towards the room, stopping when I thought I heard him say something, but shrugged it off and continued up the stairs.

After I entered the room, I shut the door behind me softly when I heard the even breathing of Shi.

I decided not to get on the bed and risk waking him. I went to the corner where the pillows lie and laid down on the soft carpet, leaning my head on one of the pillows.

I didn't mind. It was actually quite comfy, and with the fan off it was perfectly warm.

My eyes closed, and within seconds I fell asleep.

* * *

 ** _Sorry for the wait. I went to my grandmas today, and couldn't put it out earlier.  
_**

 ** _7,851 words, including the A/Ns._**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Sorry for the delay. Also, I wont be updating very much for a while. My cousin is coming over from Dallas and I need to spend time with her. I'll be over there with her every day for probably a week, so... Yeah. Sorry.**_

 _ **Thank you for the reviews Mister/Miss Guest! I think you're a girl though. I really enjoy your reviews... Gonna cry now. Yep. Crying.**_

 _ **Enjoy the chapter please.**_

 _ **Fudging back pain.**_

* * *

 _ **Day 1**_

My eyes opened and I looked around the unfamiliar room, yesterday's events flooding back to me.

I yawned and sat up, looking over at the clock that sat on the nightstand. 8:41.

Wait, nightstand?

My eyebrows furrowed.

Shi must have woken up and brought me back up here. I turned and came face to face with Shi's sleeping one. Way too close for comfort. I scooched back.

After a while, I got up and got ready for the day. I dressed in simple black baggy pants and a light blue long sleeved shirt.

Wait, what season is it in this part of the world?

I hummed as I went downstairs, headed towards the kitchen to see if Ukobach will allow me to help with breakfast. I like to think I'm a good cook. Or, was. I'm not sure anymore. Rin is always cooking, so I have no reason to.

I knocked on the kitchen door, entering after a moment. Ukobach turned to me, a curious look on his face.

"Can I help?... If you're alright with it, of course."

I ended up helping with his approval. He smacked my hands whenever I made a mistake, though. I didn't really mind. He's a good teacher, anyways. Yes. Teacher. He's practically teaching me what I make wrong and right.

We finished the eggs, bacon and toast and eyed it. After we deemed it edible, we sent it to the table. I helped him clean up before eating. Mephisto grinned as I exited the kitchen.

"You helped make this?"

I hummed in response, taking the same seat as last night. Shi sat in his same spot a moment later.

They both took bites, and I waited for them to choke.

"This is good." Mephisto said, taking another bite. Shi made a sound of agreement and did the same.

I took a bite and smirked. My cooking skills haven't changed. A chuckle came from beside me and I looked at Shi.

"I never knew you could cook, Pup."

"Ah... I didn't think I would be good anymore." I admitted, rubbing the back of my head sheepishly. A brief memory of someone doing the same thing came to my mind, but faded away instantly.

We ate in silence for the rest of breakfast. After breakfast, I decided to explore. The first thing I wanted to explore was the backyard. I saw the glass double doors in the back of the dinning room, and headed for them. I opened them and a cold breeze came in, despite there being no snow.

I stepped out onto a beautiful porch with a wooden covering, the foot-long holes in the shapes of squares, the wood framing them. Leafless brown vines clung and weaved around and over the wood. The source of them was a thin tree in the middle of the stone porch, maybe wisteria, but not blooming? I closed the door I used with a gentle click.

Breathing in the air, I looked around at the beautiful backyard. Instead of fences, a tall and thick bamboo forest surrounded the large yard. A concrete path in a circle around a black net, covering what was probably the pool. A stone path led from the porch, separating into two paths. One led to the pool, and the other disappeared down a path in the thick bamboo forest.

I wonder where he lives. This bamboo is growing so close, I can't even see anything through them.

I walked down the path through the bamboo forest, the only light coming through bamboo leaves where the bamboo had curved over the path. After a few minutes, I came to a stop at a small gate. Not bothering to turn back around when I tried to open it, to no avail, I put one of my hands on it and threw myself over it.

Taking one last look at the path, I continued walking, now on a dirt path. The bamboo gradually grew much thinner, only a few in sight. Trees started taking their place.

I came to a stop at a lake, a cream, sandy beach reaching into the water.

A smile came to my lips and I walked onto the sand, feeling the cold beneath my bare feet. I stood at the end of the beach, strangely warm water lapping at my toes. I turned my head to the left and my eyes caught sight of a large square rock, something on top of it.

I walked towards it and took note of the tiny shrine on top. It seemed a little... Abandoned. Leaves covered the rock, some getting inside. Inside the shrine, in the middle, was a small white candle holder, although there was no candle or wax. I traced my index finger over a small star shape. Most of it had been scratched or something, so it was hardly a star.

I turned to leave, but my head snapped back to the shrine when I thought I saw a flash of blue.

I must have imagined it. I retraced my steps to the mansion. I launched myself over the fence and ran down the path, a strange feeling of being watched following me. Once I arrived back in the yard, the feeling disappeared. After dusting any leftover sand off my feet, I opened the door and went back inside, closing it quietly.

I exited the dinning room and froze when I saw two pairs of green eyes shift to me.

I'm so screwed.

 _ **...**_

I pouted and sunk my head into the warm water of the tub. They had lectured me on leaving the house without telling them. After they finished, I ran upstairs, claiming I needed to take a bath. Which I did. I also locked the bathroom door this time.

I could practically hear Shi pouting outside the door.

He loves water...

After washing my hair and body, I turned the knob for the-large-drain. I got out and dried off, then got dressed. I put my hair in a messy bun and threw the door open.

Shi fell over from his place sitting against the door.

I snickered and walked past him.

It's probably around lunch now... I should go help Ukobach. With that in mind, I exited the room and headed for the kitchen, a small smile on my lips.

"You seem to be enjoying yourself."

I almost tripped, but caught myself... I could've _died._ Going down _stairs. Again!_ I looked over the edge at the couch and found Mephisto lying on it, his hat... Somewhere. His outfit was now white baggy pants and a black shirt. I raised an eyebrow at that.

I don't think I have ever seen white baggy pants in my old life, or this one.

I want them.

"You almost made me die. _Again._ " I deadpanned.

He grinned. "Did you die in your last life by falling down the stairs?" He mocked.

He knows how I died. He's just being a pain in the rear.

I went down the rest of the stairs carefully. When I reached the bottom, I turned to the right and entered the door to the kitchen. My stomach growled as soon as I saw the chicken salad.

I. Love. Chicken. Salad.

I take it back. Lunch has a holy food now. Chicken Salad.

"Ukobachhh, you finished cooking without me." I pouted. He turned around from his place on a counter, raising a non-existent eyebrow at me.

He waved a hand at me. **_"Go do something else. I'm almost finished."_**

It was my turn to raise an eyebrow. "Since when could you talk?"

 _ **"I can't."**_

"You just did."

We were silent for a moment, then I grinned. "I guess being a half demon comes in handy sometimes."

 _ **"I guess so."**_ His voice was soft, but not too soft. And a bit... High. Heh.

"So... When's lunch?"

 _ **...**_

I sighed happily, flopping down onto the white couch. That was the best lunch I've ever had.

Although, I do feel sorry for the chicken...

The sudden urge to go outside flooded me and I groaned, rolling off the couch and landing on my back. I don't feel like walking all the way out there, but at the same time...

"Shi! Carry me. I wanna go outside."

"Lazy pup. Do it yourself." He muttered from his spot on the couch opposite of me.

"Hypocrite. You're just as lazy. Now, carry me out there."

He moaned and rolled off his couch, similar to the way I did.

I closed my eyes, and five seconds later I was being carried bridal style, and I heard us going up stairs a moment later. He set me down so I could get my coat from the closet where I had stored my clothes. It was cold yesterday, so wearing warm clothing is a good idea. I pulled on the coat over my long sleeved shirt. My pants were already thick enough.

"Shi. Carry meeee~"

He picked me up with a sigh and headed back downstairs. I closed my eyes once more. I felt a cold rush of air as the door opened a minute later. Way colder than yesterday. I opened my eyes and turned my head.

Snow covered the whole yard.

"No! The beautiful green grass..."

I heard footsteps from behind me. Shi set me down on my feet and I pouted, then turned around. Mephisto was looking over my head at the snow, not that it was hard. I was literally a foot smaller than him. Did I do the math right? I've always been awful at math...

Stupid 6'5 vs my 5'5.

Shiro laughed at me because this is around the age where girls stop growing. I'll get another growth spurt! Just watch, Shiro...

"You're quite short."

Oh you son of a _bi-_

"You may want to run. Pup gets angry when she's called out on her height."

"You're **_dead_**." I snarled, then launched myself at Mephisto. I stumbled over myself as I met thin air.

"How cute. I didn't know you were sensitive."

"You don't know a lot of things!" I snapped, whipping around towards the door. He stood out in the snow, a grin on his face. I'm going to demolish him.

I walked out, acting calm... When I got close enough, I threw a kick at his knee.

And hit nothing.

I felt something poke my back and whirled around again. Nothing. I heard Shi laugh from the porch.

Whirling around once more, I saw him stand in front of me. Suddenly, hands wrapped around my middle and lifted me off the ground.

"Oh _hell_ no!" I thrashed around. When that didn't work, I tried hitting him. Didn't work.

"Someone has anger issues." The grin grew.

I went limp, letting him hold my dead weight. I felt his arms strain a bit, his grip tightening.

"If you promise to be calm, I'll let you down."

"...Fine." I muttered. He set me down on my feet gently.

"Shi, come." I walked towards the path.

"Where are you going?" Mephisto questioned.

"The lake." I heard the crunch of snow behind me, which I assumed was Shi.

Once I got to the gate, I threw myself over it once more. I heard the creak of the gate opening. Huh... Maybe it was unlocked. I turned and my eyebrows rose.

"Why are you coming?"

"I can't just let you go out to the lake with only a wolf. It's... Not exactly safe there."

I snickered. "Sure, Sammy."

He made a strangled sound in the back of his throat. "Is that nickname really necessary?"

"Yes. Yes it is."

We arrived at the beach a few minutes later. The beach was covered in snow and the lake was frozen. I stared at it like it was heaven on earth. I walked to it and put a foot on the shallow part. Stable... For this part.

I stood on it and took another step. Still solid. I continued doing that until I was at least twenty feet out. Somehow, the lake had frozen in just one night. I wonder how deep this would be...

A grin plastered itself on my face.

"You're going to fall in." Mephisto said.

"It'll be fine." I had said.

Well fudge.

The ice cracked.

" _Fuck_."

I should've listened to Sammy.

The water soaked through my jacket, shirt and pants within a second. The cold made my body stiffen. I'd never fell in a frozen lake before...

It's hell.

My lungs burnt. I opened my mouth to breathe, but I only got water. I could _feel_ it enter my lungs.

My vision started to blur.

I really need to listen to people more often.

 _ **...**_

I jolted into a sitting position. I could still feel the water in my lungs, the cold crawling over my body and _ohgodI'mgoingtodie-_ _  
_

"Pup, lay down!" I heard Shi snap. But I _couldn't_. My whole body was frozen in place. I couldn't even twitch a finger.

I felt his hands on my shoulders, pushing me back down onto the bed.

My lungs started burning, similar to when I almost drowned. _Almost._ I reminded myself.

I breathed in the air.

Almost.

 _Almost._

I didn't die this time.

I closed my eyes, taking another deep breath.

A hand moved my hair out of my face. That one, annoying piece of hair just came sliding back into place. I could feel it. I heard the door creak open.

"So she's awake." A familiar voice came from the other side of the room.

A smirk slid onto my face. "Sorry I survived. Now you have a half-dead twelve year old girl in your house."

I heard him scoff. "Hardly. You're perfectly fine, besides that awful cold you caught."

I sneezed.

I hate cold water now. I'm only going ice skating in stadiums from this day onward... I guess snow is okay, though... Even if it makes me sicker.

"How long have I been out?"

"Hm... Around three hours. It's almost time for dinner."

"Hot chocolate." My voice cracked.

A small laugh came from across the room, then the door closed once more. The air in the room shifted as he left.

"Shi... Puppy form."

A small, fluffy head nudged against my cheek a moment later. A smile replaced my smirk.

Yeah... Puppy Shi is my addiction.

 _ **...**_

I sipped some more of the hot chocolate. It's was delicious... I almost feel bad for drinking it. I gently pet Shi as I used one hand to drink the chocolatey goodness.

Shi had fell asleep with his body on my chest and his head in the crook of my neck. He seems comfortable.

I sang quietly, staring up at the ceiling.

"Baby I've been here before... I've seen this room, and I've walked this floor... I used to live alone before I knew 'ya... I've seen your flag on the marble arch. And love is not a victory march. It's a cold and it's a broken hallelujah..."

A white furry head poked itself through the door. "You shouldn't say holy words in the house of a demon, you know. It's quite rude."

I raised an eyebrow. "Mephisto... Is that you?" He doesn't look the same as in the anime... More... Realistic.

"Sasuke, why won't you come back to village with us?"

We stared.

Then broke out into grins.

If you don't watch Naruto, you won't understand. Curse me and my addiction. It has followed me to my second life.

I set the hot chocolate on the nightstand, then gently moved Shi onto the bed. He kept sleeping. I stood carefully. Nothing bad happened so I went to the bathroom. I turned on the warm water for the tub and sat on the floor by the tub, sighing.

I raised my eyebrow again as Mephisto sat beside me, his ears twitching.

"It's rude to be in the same room with a lady when she's about to get in the tub. Unless she wants you there."

He turned his forest green eyes to me. "I have no interest in a twelve year old's body."

I laughed. "You sound like Shi."

I stood then leaned down, wrapping my hands around his sides and lifting him up. I straightened and walked out the bathroom door. I set him on the bed beside Shi and went to the closet, grabbed some clothes and undergarments, then went to the bathroom again.

I locked the door behind me and set the clothes on the counter. I took a towel and washcloth off the shelf and put them beside the tub, then undressed.

Leaning back against the side of the tub, I sighed. The water felt nice. Much better than that icy-

A shudder ripped through my body. I tugged my feet to my chest while I leaned against the edge, sitting on the large seat that curves around the inside of the tub.

I bit my lip, the pain stopping all thoughts of that icy wa-

Fudge it.

I slid off the seat and dunked myself under the water, the warm water shocking me back to reality. I came back up to get air a moment later.

I'm alive.

That's all that matters right now.

That and the fact I hear Shi snarling outside the doo- The fudge?

"Open the door, pup! You can't take a bath without me! I. Need. Water."

I snickered.

"Go get in the kitchen sink then, puppy."

I heard the door click.

Shit.

Did he find a key?

A tiny black furball ran in, jumping into the warm water.

"Jashin, Shi! I'm going to have fur all over my body now." I whined. He swam towards me, tail wagging behind him as he swam.

Huh... He must not be traumatized anymore.

I saw a white flash of fur, then grabbed the shampoo bottle and launched it at it.

"ONE THOUSAND YEAR OLD PEDODOG!"

I heard a bark of laughter from outside the bathroom.

"How did you even get in here!?"

"Mephisto has a key that opens every door in the house."

My eyebrow twitched. "Well, that must come in handy for _peaking in on women!_ "

"I resent that. I do not peak on women."

"I resent you."

"Hush, you two. Just relax. This water is amazing."

I could practically feel Shi trying to merge with the water... He reminds me of Haru from that one swimming movie I use to watch. I can't seem to remember the name...

"It is very nice." A voice said to my left.

"Holy _shi-_ "

"You should watch your language, Lena-Chan."

"You know what? I don't care anymore. You two are insane. Who cares if you're taking a bath with a twelve, or, twenty six year old. Yes. Why not hug her too?"

"I dislike hugs if it's from someone I'm not close to." Shi commented.

"But you're close to me."

"Point taken... Want a hug?"

"No. Go hug a tree." I snapped and dunked myself under the water, my eyes closed tightly. I didn't want to accidentally see _something._

After a while, I went back up for air.

I turned my head to the left, making sure to keep my eyes above hip-level.

"You're skinny."

"Yes. What of it?"

"Does your meatsuit have some kind of disease?"

He smirked. "Meatsuit? But, no. It just burns off fat very easily."

I poked my own stomach. "This body is full of baby fat. It's kinda cute if I do say so myself... But I'll be happier when it's gone."

"Are you calling yourself cute?" Shi tilted his head. He had swam to the side of the tub and put his front paws on the side.

"Yes. Yes I am."

We were silent for a while.

I broke the silence. "Do you have any other forms than your dog and..." I shuddered. "Bug form?"

Mephisto grinned. "I have quite a few. I happen to be very fond of my dog form."

"I wanna see some." I muttered to myself.

He seemed to catch that. A moment later, a white cat had taken his spot, it's green eyes staring up at me.

"Cat!" Shi's tail started wagging much faster than normal.

I facepalmed.

A white fox took his place again.

"Oh..." I stared. It seemed... Familiar.

Shi stopped wagging his tail and snarled. Mephisto's head tilted to the side. I grabbed Shi by the scruff of his neck before he could start swimming towards Mephisto.

"You... May want to turn back to normal now."

Shi's body shifted, growing until he was the size of a large dog.

Mephisto turned back to normal, leaning against the side of the tub like nothing happened. Shi calmed down slightly, but glared at Mephisto.

"Now, please get out. I need to wash and get out. If you don't, I will not hesitate to show you both some body parts."

They were gone in two seconds.

Thankfully, I didn't see anything.

A smirk curled my lips as I relaxed... Then glared as a clump of black fur floated past me.

"SHI!"

* * *

 ** _I apologize for the shortness. My head is starting to hurt, I'm hungry, and out of ideas at the moment. They'll come back eventually though.  
_**


	8. Chapter 8

**_First off... Excuses._**

 ** _I found a black kitten which I've had to take care of. I wanted to name him Shi, but my parents would think it's weird... So, his name was Satan. Which changed to Panther. Which changed to Toby... We had to take him to the animal shelter, so I'm sad right now... Dang._**

 ** _Writers block trapped me within it's jaws of death._**

 ** _I got caught up in Shugo Chara... Do not spoil it for me._**

 ** _I also got lazy..._**

 ** _Loneliness led me to feel depressed. I needed time to myself for a bit... So, there were no new chapters for a while._**

 ** _Did I mention writers block?_**

 ** _I started writing a story on FictionPress. Not yet published._**

 ** _My birthday is very soon. July 23rd, actually. I share a birthday with Sasuke Uchiha... I hate him. I feel stressed because I'm getting closer to being an adult. Seriously, who wants to be an adult? Paperwork, working, bills, grocery shopping. Sounds like hell on earth... Maybe it's just me though. I hate grocery shopping...  
_**

 ** _Yeah... All in all, a crappy month. I feel like crying. And not in joy this time... Please enjoy the chapter. I had to force myself to do it. I will not apologize for the wait, because it was for good reasons.  
_**

 ** _Thank you for over 600 views, the favorites and the follows! It makes me feel better! I never expected it would even get over fifty views. Please follow, favorite and review... If you feel like it, of course._**

 ** _Did she ever tell Mephisto about her dying early? I don't think so. If she did, I'll make it so she didn't. I'm lazy._**

* * *

I sighed and curled up in the sheets. It should be dinner time in a moment... But I couldn't care less. I almost drowned. I can relax if I feel like it.

"Pup! Time to eat!" Shi called from downstairs.

I ignored him and cuddled one of the sinfully soft pillows.

"If you eat, you can have some of the cake Ukobach is making for dessert!"

I was out of bed and rushing down the stairs within five seconds. Even if I feel sick, I am determined to eat that cake!

Plopping myself down onto one of the chairs, I sat beside Shi at the table. I glanced over at Mephisto's seat, only to find it empty. I wonder where he is...

I moved my arm in front of my mouth and nose when I felt myself about to sneeze. Yep. I can definitely feel the fever and cold I caught.

Fudge my life.

I must eat that cake!

After dinner- Ramen. Fancy Ramen. -we had Chocolate Cake. It was heavenly. Mephisto didn't show up for dinner.

I wonder what he was doing...

And me, being the curious person I am, decided to see what he was doing. And so, I went throughout the house opening doors to rooms I haven't seen.

Most were guest rooms and bathrooms... Who has this many!?

Finally, I hit the jackpot when I opened a door. A grin appeared on my face as I took in the sight of Mephisto, asleep at a desk, his cheek resting on the table.

I walked over to a chair and pulled a blanket off it. Maybe this happens a lot, and they leave a blanket in here for that reason? I shrugged, then gently placed the blanket over him.

Gosh, I feel like a mom.

A small smile replaced my grin.

Maybe one day I'll have kids of my own.

Maybe.

The door gently clicked shut behind me as I exited the room. My footsteps echoed throughout the empty hallway as I walked around. I stopped in my spot and looked around when I was faced with three other hallways.

Fudge.

Where am I supposed to go now?

I decided to go down the left hallway.

And was met with two more hallways going to the left and right.

Holy Shinigami. How large is this place!?

I ran down the right hallway this time. A frustrated growl escaped me as three other ways were presented to me once more. I went straight.

A dead end.

I bit my bottom lip. I really hate my sense of direction...

Oh wait... I don't have one. I ran back down the hallway. It seemed longer this time. But that isn't possible, is it?

I was starting to get irritated. I've been at this for at least ten minutes. This mansion is insane. How can it be this large? What does he even have in these rooms? Wait, I probably don't want to know.

I stopped running and stood still. A moment later, I sat down, pulling my legs to my chest, sitting in the middle of the hallway. I hate this mansion...

I tugged on a strand of my hair that went down past my chest. I need to cut my hair... In the back, it reaches at least the end of my spine. I had gotten frustrated and cut the two bangs that hung down in front of me, framing my face. It had gotten as long as the hair reaching the end of my spine. It got annoying.

Shiro had hidden the scissors from me when he saw my bangs.

An idea came to me.

"SHI!" I screamed.

I could hear the sound of his paws on the hardwood floor as he searched for me. It shouldn't be too long before he finds me...

 _ **...**_

It's been ten more frickin' minutes!

A snarl left my lips. I could still hear the clinking of his claws against the floor as he walked around.

It's like something is trying to keep him away.

I bloody hate this mansion!

Standing up, I started walking towards the sound of Shi walking around. If he can't find me, I'll find him. I took a left turn and pouted when two more turns were presented to me ten feet away. I walked towards them... Then hit my head on the wall.

My head fazed through it and I lost my balance.

A squeal escaped me as I fell face first onto the ground. I let out a pained moan. I'm starting to hate the ground too... Shutting my eyes, I sat up and rubbed my nose, which was probably red. I opened my eyes.

And stared straight into amused and a bit irritated green eyes.

"JASHIN DAMMIT!" I leaned back away from him. "You frickin' **_scared_** me!"

He didn't answer. Instead, he shifted into his human form and grabbed the back of my shirt, then started dragging me down the hall.

"Noooo~" I whined.

"Hush, Pup. You brought this upon yourself."

A sneeze escaped me, and my whole body suddenly started aching. "Shi, carry me. M' sore."

He released my shirt then picked me up, throwing me over his shoulder. The blood rushed to my head.

A hiss left my lips. "My head is gonna hurt now!"

"You'll live."

I pouted.

Five minutes later, we somehow ended up downstairs, where he dropped me onto a couch. After that, I just laid on the couch lazily, not bothering to go to my room and get ready for the night. I just laid there until I fell asleep.

 _ **...**_

 _ **Day 2**_

An evil chuckle woke me up.

I stayed silent with my eyes shut, pretending to sleep.

Something tickled my nose. My eye twitched at that. This person really wants to die, don't they? It's either Shi, or a childish Mephisto. I really don't care, as long as I can punch one of them.

I held back the sneeze and opened my eyes slowly, glaring at the culprit.

Emerald and forest green eyes stared down at me from my left with matching evil grins.

And they both look like five year olds... I love tiny Shi.

So, I swiftly grabbed one of Shi's wrists, then one of Mephisto's, and dragged them onto me. Then I cuddled them. Shi didn't seem to mind, but Mephisto's hat had fallen off and he started complaining about it getting dirty.

"Pup, I think the clown is having a panic attack over his hat." Said Shi, not being helpful at all.

"Yes, I can see that. Now, lemme sleep." I murmured and hugged them both closer.

"My hat..." Mephisto went quiet after that, but tried to wiggle away, to no avail.

A second later, something wet touched my hand. Then I realized what happened... And screamed, releasing them. "One of you _licked_ me! Who did it? I'll rip you to shreds!" They ran towards the dining room, no doubt to escape outside. I jumped up and ran after them, grabbing a blanket from the couch and wrapping it around myself as I ran, then tied it like a cape. It should keep me from getting sicker.

They left the door open as they ran, and somehow I was reminded of chasing a little boy and girl.

Who were they again?...

I shrugged the thought-or memory-off as I chased the little demons. My feet felt frozen as I ran through the snow, but I ignored it.

"I will rip you both to shreds! It was one of you, so I'll be sure to get the right one that way!"

"It was Mephisto!" Shi cried.

"Liar!" Mephisto shouted from the other side of the yard.

They really act like little kids when they're like this...

Mephisto sounded truthful when he said that, so I ran after Shi. Mephisto wouldn't dare lick me anyways. "You're dead, doggy!" I snapped.

He dodged me a moment before I tried to tackle him. I landed face first in the snow, then laid still in it.

A few seconds later, someone nudged my face.

I lashed out and grabbed his foot, and dragged him down with me. Shi flailed around, trying to escape. I flopped my body over his, only letter his head show over my shoulder. I let myself go limp.

"You're crushing me!" He whined.

"You'll live." I mocked his words from last night.

A sharp pain came from my shoulder a second later and I hissed. "You bit me, didn't you?"

"Yes. Yes I did."

I yanked on his ear.

"OW!" He tried to turn his head to bite my hand, but I tugged harder.

Hands gripped my waist and lifted me off Shi.

"Let me yank his ear until he goes deaf!" I snarled.

"That isn't possible." The now grown Mephisto said.

I went limp, letting him carry my dead weight. He was prepared this time though, so he didn't even strain his muscles very much. A sigh left my lips.

"I want hot chocolate."

Mephisto hummed in agreement. "That sounds nice."

 _ **...**_

Now comfortably lying down on the couch, leaning against some pillows and my legs resting over Mephisto who was the only one sitting normally, while Shi laid like me on the other side.

Sipping my hot chocolate, I turned a page in the book I had brought with me.

My eyebrow arched as I stared down at the page about Demon Kings.

I skipped past the others and went straight to Samael. A sketch of Mephisto was in it, but he was dressed in clothes that look like they came from medieval-times. And his nose looked messed up...

Not much was said about him. Only that he's over 1000 years old and his full age is unknown, he can see the future and past, and some other unhelpful things I already knew or didn't care about.

"How old are you, Sammy?"

He gained a thoughtful look, then grinned. "That's a secret. You'll have to work for it."

I pouted. "How? Become your servant for a day?"

His eyes widened, thinking about it. Shi kicked him in the side when he noticed.

"She isn't a maid, clown."

Mephisto just kept grinning. "Of course she isn't. I wouldn't even dream of asking her to become one."

I snickered and turned a page.

"Did you know the sketch of you in here messed up your nose?" I smirked. A moment later, the book disappeared from my grasp and Mephisto was trying to find the page. Once he found it he let out a small whine.

"They always mess up my nose..."

I got a strong sense of deja vu, then remembered.

"Do you happen to also have the name Flynn Rider, and have been married to a Disney princess?"

"No."

"Fudge muffin." I sighed, back to being bored. I took another sip of the chocolatey goodness. "If I marry you, will Ukobach make me hot chocolate every day? Or, better yet, I'll marry Ukobach."

He let out a laugh at that. "I won't even think of marrying you until you turn 30." He said, completely serious yet playful at the same time.

"What a shame." I murmured, staring down into the hot chocolate. I won't even turn 30. How depressing. Oh well, not like I'd want to marry him anyways. Does he even know about me dying early? I don't remember telling him.

"You can't have her anyways. She's my property." Shi stated, taking a sip of his own hot chocolate. Him having chocolate doesn't affect his wolf form. If it did, he'd have died a few days after we met.

"If I remember correctly, I never sold my soul to you."

"You gave me your soul the moment you summoned me. Now, you're mine until we stop getting reincarnated." He grinned.

"We stop getting reincarnated?" I arched an eyebrow.

"We can't keep doing it over and over again. Eventually, things end."

Mephisto cut in. "Well, if this conversation is over, I'd like to say something." We stared at him. "I have to go to the school today, so the both of you will be accompanying me."

We both asked the same thing. "Will there be chocolate?"

Mephisto sighed. "Yes. There will be chocolate."

We cheered.

 _ **...**_

"Can we go explore?" I put down one of the manga that I'd been reading while he did paperwork. Shi was sleeping on the other seat.

"As long as you don't leave the Academy." He said, his attention on the paperwork. He probably wasn't thinking right, but I couldn't care less. I hopped up, grabbed a chocolate bar from the desk, and left the room, the door clicking shut being me quietly.

I hummed, skipping down the hallway. I stopped at a window, then opened it. After climbing out and onto the roof, I closed it and walked towards the edge, sitting and letting my legs hang off the side.

Yeah... I'll probably get in trouble, but didn't care. It's only about ten feet up.

I ripped the wrapper off the chocolate, then put it in the pocket of my hoodie. I'll have to throw that away later. I took a bite and watched a few students pass by me on the ground, not noticing me.

A few minutes later, an adult started walking by me, but stopped and turned towards me, his eyebrows furrowing. Then he sighed, as if this happens a lot.

"You shouldn't be up there. You could fall and hurt yourself." He scolded, his messy black hair making his blue eyes look brighter. Now that I look closer... I think hes an exorcist, judging from the black trench coat. A tiny part of paper was poking out of a pocket by his hip. My eyes narrowed. A star was drawn onto the corner. So, a Tamer?

I tilted my head, a playful grin on my face. "You shouldn't underestimate me, Mister." I probably looked awful with my hair in a messy bun, blue hoodie and baggy black pants. I don't think baggy pants are good with hoodies...

He smiled slightly. "Maybe... Well, you should still get down."

I stuck out my bottom lip in a pout. He just raised an eyebrow. Sighing, I stood. "You... May wanna move." Taking my advice, he moved back a bit, a confused look on his face.

I jumped over the edge, bending my knees a bit right before I touched the ground.

A moment later, I was wacked on the back of my head.

"Owwy!" I whined, looking up. He scowled, his eyebrow twitching... Does he pluck his eyebrows? They look better than mine. I sighed once more, straightening up.

"You shouldn't be jumping off roofs! It's dangerous, idiot!" He snapped.

Wow... He sounds a lot like Shi when he gets like this.

"It's fine, Sempai!" I grinned.

His eyebrow rose higher, if possible. "Sempai?"

"You're an Exorcist, right?" He stiffened slightly, narrowing his eyes, the scolding glint in them turning sharp.

"How would you know that?" His fingers twitched towards his pocket with the Summoning Circle.

Slipping my fingers into my pocket, I ignored the chocolate wrapper and pulled out Shi's Circle. "I'm gonna be one too, someday!" Even if I don't wanna...

"Why do you have that?" He stepped forwards, reaching for Shi's circle. I jerked my hand back, smacking his hand with my free one. He stepped back, scowling even more. Biting my lip, I felt the skin break and reached up, brushing off some blood with my thumb. I wiped it on the circle and grinned.

"Shi, hun~"

A moment later, his tails were curled around my waist, him snarling at the Exorcist.

"Don't hurt him, Shi. He's scared." He must be new. He had already pulled out his summoning circle, getting ready to summon something.

His eyes narrowed. "I'm not scared."

I stepped back, Shi following me. The Exorcist's eyes followed us.

Stopping, I watched him ease up slightly, but he still bit his thumb until it bled, and got ready to wipe it on his Summoning Circle.

"We aren't here to fight. Shi is just to be safe." My head tilted. "Besides, Sammy would kill me if I hurt one of you Exorcists. So, how about we introduce ourselves? I think we got off track. Nice ta' meetcha, I'm Okumura, Hoshiko, soon to be age 13, and a lot of other things I don't feel like telling you." Stepping forwards once I deemed it safe enough, I reached out a hand.

He looked at it skeptically, and very warily, then grasped it in his, thankfully gently. "Yamamoto, Taki." He mumbled. "Age 17, and also a lot of things I don't feel like telling you."

"I think we're gonna get along just fine, unless your Familiar is a fox."

He smirked. "No, she isn't. She hates foxes."

"...I think Shi will like her a lot." I snickered.

"Wanna meet her?" I hummed thoughtfully, then nodded. Shi glared at me.

A moment later, a white cat the size of a tiger was curled around Taki, fur raised on her back, icy blue eyes sharp and threatening.

Shi's tail started violently wagging, his ears perking. Gosh, if we ever have to fight cat demons in the future, we're so dead...

After Taki calmed her down, she looked at me, raising her chin and gaining a haughty air around her. "Is this your mate, Kit? I thought you'd choose better." She sniffed.

We both flushed and glared at her, Shi's tails curling around me once more.

"She's too young for me, Hiwa!" He tugged on her ear.

"Good, because you're my property." A second later a tall blue eyed woman was in her place, hugging Taki, her long, straight white hair going everywhere. Her black yoga pants hugging her legs, and her long sleeved black shirt making her look like a ninja. I need those clothes...

And a second after that, Shi was in his teenage human form and patting me on the head from behind me, no doubt glaring at them.

"As fun as that was to watch, we need to leave, Hoshi-Chan~" We turned to the left, seeing Mephisto walk towards us.

Me and Shi had different reactions then they did. They bowed to him submissively, while I pouted and Shi smirked.

"...Do you have anymore chocolate?" In a moment, a chocolate bar was in my hand.

"Have a nice day, Taki-san, Hiwa-san." Mephisto nodded to them as he passed.

I slipped the chocolate bar into one of Taki's pockets as I passed him, smirking when his lips turned upwards slightly.

"Well then, until another time, Sempai!" I ran after Mephisto, Shi following closely behind.

Turning my head, a grin made its way to my lips as I saw him wave, then turn around to continue walking wherever he was going before I caught his attention.

 _ **...**_

As we entered the mansion, I glanced up at the clock on the end of the balcony. 4 PM. How did it get this late so fast?... Or maybe the time is different here.

Might as well help with dinner.

Skipping to the kitchen, I knocked politely, then opened it a few second later.

"May I help~?"

 _ **"I'm almost done."**_ Ukobach said, completely immersed in a cook book as he stirred something in a pot on the stove.

I walked over to it and tried to peek in... Only to realize it's too tall for me to look inside. Crossing my eyes in irritation, I walked to a corner and sat, pouting to myself.

Ten minutes later, we took out three bowls of some kind of soup. He wouldn't tell me what it was...

After we all sat down, I ate some... And practically melted in my seat.

I don't know what this is, but it's _good_.

A goofy smile came to my lips.

 _ **...**_

After taking a quick bath, I brushed my teeth, put my hair into a messy bun, and got dressed. Cracking open the door, I peaked into the room. The room was still lit up, and Shi was nowhere in sight, so I didn't have to worry about waking him.

I stepped out of the bathroom, only to feel a hand cover my mouth and one to hold me by my waist. I screamed, but the hand muffled it.

"Geez, Pup. If I was a rapist, you'd be doomed." A familiar voice snickered behind me, his grip loosening.

I slammed my elbow back into his stomach.

He wheezed.

Jerk.

I sighed and just went to the bed, yanked back the covers and lying on the bed, then pulled them over myself. A moment later, the lights went out and the other side of the bed sunk slightly as Shi got in.

He's a jerk at times, but he's my jerk.

* * *

 _ **...Don't kill me?  
**_

 _ **I love you all...**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**To those of you who haven't watched Bungou Stray Dogs; You really should. My favorite character is Osamu Dazai. He was created in the image of a real person, who has the same name. The real Osamu Dazai died after killing himself, as the Anime Osamu always tries to do. Although, the animated one is funny.**_

 _ **Osamu has... A special connection to a lot of people. Mostly us teenagers who are depressed. Some have even tried to commit suicide, which probably makes them feel closer to him. Osamu is a special kind of character where people can relate to him, and know exactly how he feels. If, of course, he were real.  
**_

 _ **Oh. I was rambling. Sorry.**_

 _ **Please enjoy the chapter.  
**_

 _ **Oh, also... Reviewwwww! I'm deprived. I need to know your thoughts. 40k+ Words, yet only 6 reviews... Is this story really that bad?**_

* * *

 _ **Day 3  
**_

I glared down at the black and white chess board.

Mephisto and I have been playing for the last thirty seven minutes and fourteen seconds.

Yes. I kept count.

He has also won each round... 3, for your information. I knew I couldn't win, but tried my hardest. We're now on our fourth round, of which he's winning.

Three minutes later, he had almost all of his pawns safe, along with his king and queen. "Why do you save the pawns?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Hmm... Think of the chess pieces as part of a kingdom. The king and queen are the highest rank. The commoners, or pawns, are the lowest, but there are more commoners than royalty. If the commoners were to disappear, there would be no kingdom." He picked up one of his white pawns, inspecting it.

I hummed, agreeing with his reason. "But what about your other pieces?"

He smirked. "They are of no use to me. I have no need for useless pieces."

I scowled. And here I thought he looked cool for a minute.

Wait, cool?

"If humans were chess pieces, which piece do you think you'd be?" I asked, curious.

His smirk turned into a grin. "The king, of course. I control people. It's my specialty."

Arrogant little magician. "Which would I be?"

"A bishop." My eyebrow rose. "You can't stray from your color. You can only move diagonally and stay on your path."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You can't change." His grin faded away, a serious expression taking place. "While all of the other colors can stray from their path, you cannot. You'll never change."

My lips twisted up into a half smile. "Yeah. I already know that. But, I don't _want_ to change. I want to be me."

Then his lips twitched up into a tiny smile. "Good answer."

 _ **...**_

Shi and I had went outside when Mephisto was doing paperwork. Of course, we got the key too. He left it on a rack with a bunch of other keys... I wonder if we got the wrong one.

Oh well.

Shi had shifted into his adult form so we wouldn't get stopped for looking like two children going around unsupervised. So, I took the chance to hitch a ride on his back. I look around ten. So, we're fine.

His hair smells like chocolate...

I wonder if he somehow got a hold of chocolate scented shampoo. If he did, I need to find out where he got it. Humming a song I'd heard a long time ago, yet can't seem to remember the name, I closed my eyes and smiled slightly.

If only we could stay like this forever.

 _ **Well, you kind of can. With reincarnation and what-not.**_

No... Not again dang it!

 _Get out of my head. I'm not going through this again._

 ** _Ehhh~? I'm just your innocent other half._**

 _That's a lame lie._

 ** _So mean. But, since you think I'm not real, I guess I should introduce myself! I'm... Err... I don't have a name. But, I'll come up with one later!_**

 _If you'll excuse me, I'm going to go back to humming.  
_

 ** _Uchiage Hanabi. Ascending Fireworks. Your favorite song, correct?_**

A shudder went through my body. That's the songs name...

 _ **Your memories are within my grasp, Lena~ I'm you, albeit the darker side. although, you don't exactly have a light side, do you? Only a tiny bit of light within the darkest part of your soul. But, it stands out. You keep your darkness shoved down quite well. But, now I'm here.**_

 _ **I can crush your memories, leaving you feeling empty. After all, a human without memories isn't a human at all.**_

 _ **But you can't really call yourself human, can you? After all, you are... No longer human.**_

I lifted a hand to my left eye, feeling familiar flames about to come to the surface. Satan only really appears when he feels like it. These flames are my own.

"Pup, it's getting dark. We should head back soon."

"You can head back, if you want to. I have a feeling something will happen."

He snorted. "I can't just leave you, then."

"Yes, you can. I have your summoning circle. I'll just summon you here if I need you. Besides, Mephisto gave us both a set of keys."

"But-"

"Let me rephrase my earlier words. I want to be left alone." He pouted, but let me down and shifted into his wolf form, giving me a gentle nudge and heading back to the mansion, keys safely tucked into his human form's pocket. It's a good thing he trusts me. Otherwise, I'd have him on my back 24/7.

 _ **True.**_

I ignored it. I ran towards the academy, suddenly having the feeling I should get somewhere high.

 _"You can just use your flames to get there faster, you know."_ The familiar warmth of the flames came from my left eye.

"...I can?" I stopped running and paused my steps.

 _"Of course. But, if you use too much, you can go insane."_ I really don't feel like getting any crazier. _"You should be fine if you only cover your legs up to your knees, along with your hands, though."_

"And how am I supposed to do that?"

 _"You aren't experienced enough."_ I pouted. _"I never said I can't do it, though."_

A moment later, the warmth spread from my toes to my knees, and from my fingertips to my wrists. I looked down, suddenly grinning at the blue flames. It made my white and black laced boots, halfway to my knees, look even cooler. It also made my white gloves look blue.

"I have to learn how to do that."

He chuckled, but quieted down. The warmth on my face disappeared. I assume he left, although the flames on my legs stayed. I continued my run towards the academy. I felt so much... Lighter. Like I could fly if I jumped.

So, I did.

"Holy _Jashin!_ " I squealed as the ground disappeared from beneath me as I went high up into the air, quite a bit past some roofs. I could tell I'd come back down, though.

Just as I thought, I felt my body slowly start to drift down, although slowly. If I forced myself to, I could probably make myself go faster. At this rate, I'll most likely land lightly on my feet if I correct myself before landing.

Deciding to have some fun before I went down completely, I tucked myself into a ball and made myself do a flip. My grin widened.

Oh, Jashin. What if an exorcist sees me? I'll most likely be meeting dear ol' Matthew again sooner than expected.

 ** _Straighten yourself up. You'll land soon. Try and land on a roof._**

I blinked. I had forgotten about her.

 ** _I'm a boy, idiot._**

I ignored him. Deciding to try, I kicked my legs and paddled with my arms.

 ** _This is pathetic to watch..._**

"Shut up." I whined.

 _ **Make yourself go forwards, baka!**_

I threw myself forwards. Not a good idea.

Shootshootshootshoot _shootshootsho-_

 _ **FEET FIRST!  
**_

I made myself straighten up once more, and landed on a roof, my boots the first thing to come into contact with it.

 _"_ How am I alive?" I squeaked.

 ** _The flames take away the worst of the landing. So, your feet and hands are basically invincible with those flames. Unless someone is aiming to harm you._**

"How is that supposed to work?"

 _ **Maaaagic~**_

"I hate you."

His laughter echoed through my mind. It felt... Comforting. Is that weird? Maybe I just miss how Niku used to do that.

 _Hanabi._

My lips twisted into an evil, yet somehow affectionate smile. "I know what your name will be, _other_ _me._ "

 _ **Sounds interesting. Should I be worried, though?**_

"Hanabi."

 _ **I hate you. Give me a male name!  
**_

I ran and jumped off the roof, giving myself a boost with the running and hard jump. I flew through the air, although not too fast, towards the academy.

Yeah... The exorcists can wait. The sun had set, the sky now dark and sparkling with stars, the unexpectedly large moon a bright light. I landed on another roof, only to jump off once more, albeit higher this time. The academy was getting closer.

Something flashed in the side of my vision and I turned my head to the sky.

A burst of blue, pink and purple lit up the sky.

My eyes widened, the colors reflecting in them.

Fireworks.

 _It's almost as if it's a scene from a dream. Nothing more, nothing less than a beautiful view._ Something whispered in the back of my mind.

The ribbon holding my hair in a high ponytail suddenly unraveled, flying off somewhere I couldn't see. My hair whipped behind me.

And with that gone, I somehow felt more free than I already was.

I landed on a roof and stared up at the sky, the fireworks fading away, only to be replaced with new gold and white ones. Although I felt free, I also felt a pang of loneliness.

I wonder why.

Something clicked on the roof behind me. I spun, my hair flying around. Green hair, blue eyes, and a red trench coat, ripped at the end.

I stepped back, my face showing my surprise.

When he took a step forwards, I ran like hell. I launched myself off the roof, intent on getting to a door after I lose him. If I can get the key Mephisto gave me into a lock, I should be able to open a door to his mansion.

The sound of him close, landing on roofs as he chased me, was loud. Jashin, what does he _want_?

 _ **It's obvious you're his sister, baka! Of course he's going to be curious!**_

 _How is it obvious!?_

 _ **THE JASHIN DAMNED FLAMES!  
**_

Shoot.

I launched myself even harder off the next roof, determined to get to Mephisto's office and opening the door there. If I get there a few seconds before him, I should be able to open the door and slam it shut before he gets in.

Once I got close enough, I noticed an open window at the academy. Mephisto's office should be right down that hall... But how am I supposed to get past the guy _looking out the window_!?

When I landed on the roof, I ran towards the window.

"Move!"

The person threw themselves to the side right before I flung myself in. I gave them one glance to make sure they we're fine, then ran towards the office down the hall.

Oh... That was Taki.

"Sorry!" I wailed as I ran.

I skidded to a stop in front of the door, hurriedly put the key in the lock, and unlocked it. I opened the door, then jerked the key out.

Right when I was about to slam the door, a **_Jashin damned foot_** shoved itself between the door.

"SAMMY! SHI!" I threw myself against the door, trying to keep him out, at least until Mephisto got here to control his, err, our brother.

An arm wrapped around my waist and I was promptly yanked back. A second later, we were on the other side of the room. Everything was quiet for a moment, then Amaimon peeked his head through the door.

I squealed and hid behind Mephisto.

Shi came running down the stairs in his wolf form, and took notice of us. He ran over and nudged my side, glancing over me to check if I was fine.

I was most certainly _not fine._

"Oh. Hi, brother." Amaimon blinked at Mephisto.

"Amaimon... You shouldn't be scaring children." Mephisto sighed.

"I was curious."

"About?"

A moment later, a hand wrapped around my wrist and jerked me away from Mephisto and Shi. I was once more across the room.

"Jashin fudging dang it." I hissed, trying to tug my arm away.

"She is strange. She shouldn't be able to control the flames at this age, let alone keep them under control enough not to hurt someone." He said, voice curious.

"Amaimon, release her."

His long, slender fingers released my wrist and I backed away, a snarl on my lips. The warmth of flames burst from my left eye, hotter than usual.

 _ **Why were you thinking about his fingers?**_

 _I dislike chubby, short fingers. I must admit, Shi, Sammy and Amaimon have nice fingers.  
_

 ** _Weirdo... But I guess I have to agree on the short finger part. Short and chubby fingers are vaguely disturbing.  
_**

"Now, why are you here?" Mephisto's eyebrows furrowed.

"It got boring in Gehenna." Amaimon answered simply.

I backed away slowly, hoping no one would notice.

Every ones eyes turned to me.

"Aha... I'm just gonna... Go take a bath?" I squeaked, pausing in my steps.

"Why is our sister here?"

"She's staying here for a few days." Mephisto responded. Shi padded over to me, nudging his head into my stomach and giving a low growl.

"And why is there another demon here?"

"Amaimon, that's enough questions." Rude...

My eye suddenly twitched. He followed me just because he was curious, didn't he? Thank Jashin my cold had disappeared so fast. Thanks to Satan, I heal faster when he speaks. It's weird. If I still had my cold, I'd most likely have passed out from all that panicking.

My fear of him killing me disappeared. He wouldn't with his brother here.

I walked in front of him and looked up at his face. He stared right back.

I slammed my knee up between his legs, then ran to Mephisto, hiding behind him.

"Brother... I think she takes after you."

I choked. Did Mephisto use to act like that?

"Nonsense." He scoffed.

Uh huh...

I stepped out from behind Mephisto, then tilted my head, staring at Amaimon. "You need to keep your guard up, Aniki!" I said cheerfully. I swear I saw his eye twitch for a moment.

"I will."

I think I better keep mine up too...

I plastered a huge grin onto my face. "Of course you will! After all... I can't have my big brother getting kicked between his legs by anyone else."

His fingers twitched.

 _ **Stop provoking him!**_ Hanabi snapped.

I leaned forwards, the grin fading and I gained a concern look, eyes widening. "Or perhaps... You're a masochist?" Before I could blink, I was pinned against a wall, razor sharp nails pressed against my throat. I just grinned, eyes glinting with something probably close to insanity.

 _ **You are**_ **completely** _ **insane!**_

 _Oh, weird, that's what all of these orphans said!  
_

 ** _What orpha- Oh. Llamas with Hats..._**

"Shut up." Amaimon hissed quietly.

I leaned forwards a bit, letting his nails- _ **claws!**_ Hanabi snapped-cut open my neck slightly.

I could see his pupils shrink slightly, the same glint of insanity I probably had reflecting in his eyes. I could feel his warm breath against my face. Strangely, it smelt like a freshly rained on forest. Most people have bad breath. I guess demons are different.

A sudden thought came to me, and I decided to ruin the mood.

"You have pretty eyes." It's true. Such pretty blue eyes. If only they weren't always shrank. Maybe he should try relaxing more.

He blinked and eased up, pulling his claws away. I was dropped from the wall and landed on my feet. I raised my hand and almost touched my neck, but pulled away when I remembered I had on white gloves.

Mephisto wacked Amaimon over his head, scolding him.

Shi had made his way to me and shifted into his human form, raising my chin with one hand so he could get a better look at my neck.

"It's not deep enough to scar. You'll be fine." He said, sighing in relief... Then flicked my forehead. I jerked back and my head hit the wall. I moaned and raised one hand to my forehead, and the other to the back of my head.

"That hurt..." I whimpered.

"You scared me, pup! You should know better than to do.. That, to a demon king!" He snapped.

I blinked... Then made my eyes grow almost impossibly wide-which, I found, my eyes are much larger than my last life! Puppy eyes rule!-. They sparkled, and I pushed out my bottom lip slightly. I gave a slight sniffle.

He sighed and sat in front of me, rubbing the spot between his eyes.

I started feeling guilty for the obvious headache he was getting, so I leaned forwards and wrapped my arms around him, hugging him. "Sorry."

He returned the hug. "Just... Try to be more careful, okay?"

I snorted. "No promises." He pinched me. "Owwy!"

He slumped over me, his loosening and falling to my sides.

"...Shi?"

A soft snore escaped him.

"You are so mean." I sighed. I looked up at Mephisto. He stared back.

"No."

"Please?"

A few minutes later, Shi was sleeping in our temporary bed, the covers pulled over him snugly.

I sighed, sitting down at the dining table and taking a sip of the hot chocolate Ukobach had made. He's so sweet... I _really_ want to keep him. My lips twitched into a smile when I noticed the tiny marshmallows.

I looked up, meeting Amaimon's gaze.

"May I help you?" I tilted my head innocently.

He kept staring, so I did the same.

..."There's a roach on your hat, Sammy." Half a second later, he squealed girlishly and threw off his hat. His eyebrows furrowed as he stared at it from it's place on the floor, then his eyes widened.

"You liar!" He complained, turning to me.

I shrugged. "Just trying to get rid of the tension."

"What tension!? You were enjoying that!"

 ** _It's true._**

I scoffed, turning my head to the side. "You have no proof."

It went silent after that, the only sound being Mephisto pushing his chair backwards, getting up, picking up his hat then leaving.

"So, why are you still here?" I turned my gaze back to Amaimon.

"You interest me." He said simply.

I took a sip of the hot chocolate. "Why?"

He was silent for a moment, then said. "I don't know."

I set down my cup, shoulders shaking with silent laughter. He glared from his spot on the other side of the table. I straightened up. "I'm not interesting, hun. I'm just a partly insane kid."

"All humans are insane."

"Exactly. We're just good at hiding it. Of course, I'm bad at that. I'm probably more insane than most people, though. If you give me a lighter, chances are I'll burn down the house of someone I hate."

His head tilted. "Mephisto wouldn't do that."

I scoffed. "Well, I'm not Sammy."

"...You're weird."

"I get that a lot." I picked up my coffee up filled with hot chocolate... Only to put it back down when a crack went down the side. Thankfully nothing escaped.

"What just happened?"

"It seems something bad may happen." Amaimon said. I can't help but feel like he's amused.

"I'm not superstitious." Another crack ran down the side and I twitched...

"Have fun with that."

I stood, picking the cup up and holding my hand under it to catch any hot chocolate that pills out. I walked to the kitchen, pushing the already half open door completely open.

"Ukobaaaach! The cup cracked!" I wailed. He turned to me from his spot on a counter and facepalmed. "I-It literally just cracked! I didn't even do anythiiiiiing!" I sobbed dramatically and slid to the floor.

 _ **"Calm down. It's just a cup."**_ He sighed.

"Hoshi is sooooorry!" I sniffled and stood up slowly, putting the cracked cup on the counter. Then remembered something. "Ukobach, why are there fireworks out tonight?"

 _ **"Tonight, there is a festival going on. At a wolf shrine, I think."**_

Huh... Shi might've wanted to go.

 _ **Maybe.**_

I yawned, suddenly very tired.

"I'm gonna go sleep. Goodnight, Ukobach."

 _ **"Goodnight."**_

I wonder if Amaimon left.

* * *

 ** _Uchiage Hanabi is one of my favorite songs. Tied with some other songs, of course._**

 ** _Any who, these chapters will come out at random times. Whenever I feel like it, sooo..._**

 ** _I may also start writing a Bungou Stray Dogs FanFic. I really want to. And besides, this Fic is just for fun. But, I hope you all enjoy this one._**


	10. Chapter 10

**_1,300+ views? Oh. My. Jashin. Thank you all! I honestly am shocked. As I'm sure I've said before, I didn't expect to get more than a few views! Thank you so much. And, thank you for the reviews. I got my eighth review, and kicked my brother off my computer after I saw it... I got it on August 7th, which was a long time ago, and saw it on August 20th, which is now. Sorry for the wait...  
_**

 ** _*Sobbing in the background*_**

* * *

 _ **Day 4**_

I shivered. Did someone turn down the thermostat? Opening my eyes, I immediately hissed and shut them once more. Someone had opened the curtains, so the sunlight was pouring in.

"Shuhhthacurrins." I murmured, my words incoherent.

"Nope~ It's 1:03! You missed breakfast." The voice belonging to the purple haired demon said cheerily. How he understood my jibberish was unknown to me.

"Get ouuuuuut..." I whined.

"Your dog left you and went to explore the academy~" He sang, then exited the room.

I immediately sat up, threw off the covers, and got up. I rushed around, did my morning routine-threw my hair into a very messy bun, brushed my teeth, and washed my face-, messily pulled on a jacket over my long sleeved pajama shirt, took off my blue pajama pants and pulled on black sweatpants.

I threw open the door, ran down the steps, and out the door that Mephisto held open. He wordlessly held out a key as I ran past him, and I grabbed it right as I went by. The door clicked shut behind me.

I ran towards the academy, hell bent on finding Shi and giving him an earful for leaving me.

But my plans were interrupted as I ran into someone that came around a corner. I was sent backwards, landing on my bum. "Jashin..." I hissed to myself.

"Ah... Hoshiko-san? Are you okay?" I glanced up, meeting blue eyes.

"Oh! I'm fine!" I grinned and sat up, then bowed. "Sorry for running into you, Taki-san! I was looking for Shi..."

"It's fine. I think I saw him a moment ago..."

"Thank you. I need to go. It was nice seeing you again!" I continued running, the grin still on my face. Then, I remembered my hair and the grin melted to a face of realization. It looked like a bird's nest made of straw. Very light colored straw. I winced.

 _"You just passed him."_ Tou-Chan #2 pipped up, the familiar warmth of the flames surrounding my left eye.

I backtracked a few steps, and looked down the alley I had just passed. No one was there.

 ** _"Oh joy, this feels like a game..." Hanabi sighed._**

"Nice of you to join us, Hanabi-Chan."

 _ **"You know what? I reject that name. I've chosen my own name."**_

"And what is that?" I grinned. _  
_

 _ **"Sagi."**_

 _"Deceit? Good choice. And, my dear daughter, since when did you have_ **another** _voice in your head?"_ _  
_

"Since last night... And I've had many voices in my head." I walked down the alley, instantly getting the chills as I stepped into the shadows.

 _ **"Go left."**_

 _"I say right."_

My eyebrow twitched. I, or we, had reached the end of the alley, with two other ways sprouting out from it.

"Don't I have enhanced senses or something? I'm your kid, Tou-Chan number two." I whined.

 _"You're stronger than other kids your age, and have better eyesight. And, don't forget the flames."_

 ** _"You have insanity, if that helps."_**

"It doesn't." I hissed at Sagi/Hanabi. I think Sagi is a pretty good name... But I'll use Hanabi to annoy him sometimes.

I looked down each crossway, and took notice of a paw print in some dirt going down the left crossway.

"Left it is." I continued down the alley, which I decided to dub, 'Horror Lane', since it looked like something straight out of a horror movie an- Oh my Jashin is that blood?

I purposefully avoided the red stain on the floor, which definitely wasn't from today judging from it peeling off the floor and the dark color. I grimaced.

The alley ended and I took the only way out, which was to the right. I ended up on a very empty stone street, some buildings having unplugged neon signs above their doors. The only people outside and in view for the moment being a teenager on her phone, a man entering a house that looked abandoned, and a boy leaning against a building right by the alley I exited, smoking. I scrunched up my nose at the smell.

I wonder what Shi would be doing in a place like this... It looked like an empty version of the red light district.

"Hey, kid." I glanced towards the boy that was smoking.

"Hmm?"

"You shouldn't be in a place like this." He tilted his head, his messy mop of shockingly bright red hair drawing my attention. Bringing my eyes back to his face, I took notice of his bright green eyes.

"You're here, though."

He let out a low chuckle. "Yeah, but I'm old enough to be here."

I puffed out my cheeks. He was no older than 20, and he's telling me what to do? I'm not entirely sure how old I am now, but I know I'm older than him!

"I'm looking for a big, black dog. He looks like a wolf. Have you seen him?"

He let out a thoughtful hum, then said, "A lot of dogs come through here, but don't normally look like wolves. I saw one earlier with some freaky green eyes. He yours?"

I nodded. "Do you know where he went?"

He tilted his head down the street. "Went down that way. But you should really get out of here. Lots of people get kidnapped or murdered around here."

I bit the inside of my cheek, then replied with, "Thanks, but I gotta find him."

He nodded. "Well, be careful, kid. Don't take candy from strangers or follow them into nasty places."

I smiled. "Shi will get them before they can do that." I walked away, down the way he told me to go.

Right before I was out of earshot I heard him ask no one in particular, "Who is Shi?..." I grinned, then broke into a run. A black, furry tail disappearing behind a building had me speeding up, then making a sharp right turn.

"Shi?" I slowed to a stop, and scowled when I saw the large black dog with white paws and ear tips turn towards me.

"I have terrible luck..."

 _"Yes. Yes you do."_

 ** _"Why not just summon him?'  
_**

My eye twitched, and I instantly felt stupid. I pulled the white paper out of my pocket I had hastily put it in, and bit my lip hard enough to draw blood, then swiped my finger over it. I rubbed it in the middle of the circle.

"Shi~ Hurry up." I hissed. A moment later, he was at my side, his ears perked.

"Pup, what are you doing here?" He asked, tilting his head.

"I could ask you the same thing."

He let out a huff, bit the end of my shirt, and started tugging me back into the street. We walked for a bit, then entered an abandoned building.

"What are we doing here, Shi?" I raised an eyebrow.

He released my shirt, and nudged me towards some stairs. I made my way up them, and walked through the open door at the top. My ears were instantly abused by the (very) loud sound of mewling.

A small smile curved onto my lips as I looked at the kittens and adult cat curled up on a fluffy blanket on the floor.

"This explains it, you cat addict." He only hummed, then made his way to the cats. The female cat nursing the kittens only flicked her tail as he approached. A moment later, he was in his human form and scratching behind her ears.

I took a seat by them and frowned slightly when a splash of white in the corner of the gray blanket caught my eyes. I stood and walked to the corner, then sat once more, nudging the white ball of fur. It let out a mewl, and uncurled. It's head turned towards me, it's pretty icy blue eyes turned towards me.

Gently, I wrapped my hands around it and brought it up closer to my face. It had silver spots and stripes on it, along with a pretty silver swirl on it's forehead that was definitely not normal for a cat. I ran a finger down it's back, and a small purr escaped it. My lips curled back up into a tiny smile.

"Huh... He's back in the corner again. I put him back by Yuuhi before you summoned me, but I guess she was the one who put him there."

Ah... In my last life, my mom told me sometimes mother cats reject a kitten, a few, or all of them if she doesn't have enough milk, or if the kitten or her is sick.

But to be sure he was moved and didn't crawl over there, I should probably put him back by the mom, or Yuuhi, as Shi named her.

I stood, still gently holding the kitten, moved over by Shi, knelt down, and put him by his siblings. All of them were either brown, yellow, or calico. The one I had held was the only kitten with the pretty white and silver color, matching the mother. The mother, Yuuhi, looked exactly one of the cats-an Egyptian Mau-I had obsessed over in my last life and always wanted to get. Before I could convince my mom to get one, I died. Meh.

Yuuhi sniffed at the kitten I had just put in with the group, and gave him a nudge. He let out a loud mewl as he was pushed back a bit.

"We're keeping him, aren't we?"

"Yes. Yes we are." I stated, and gently picked him up once more. He'd die if we left him while his mother refused to feed him, and we could feel him formula.

I tugged a pillow case off a pillow on the abandoned bed in the room, then wrapped the kitten in it. I held him to my chest, and we exited the building. The cold air instantly hit us, and I held the kitten closer.

Shi closed the door behind us, then put the key to Mephisto's house into the key hole. He turned it, the pulled it back up. he opened the door, and we hurried inside.

"You both took a whil- What is _that_?" Mephisto walked up to us, then tugged back the pillow case, revealing the kitten.

"...I should have expected this." He sighed. "I'll get someone to go buy kitten formula, since I know you won't know what to choose."

"You know me so well." I grinned.

 _ **...**_

 _ **Day 5**_

I yawned, rolling over to the edge of the bed, then swinging my legs over the side. I stood, then went to the corner of the room. A small smile curved my lips upwards and I knelt down by the basket with a blanket inside it. The kitten was curled up inside it, asleep.

"I should give you a name... Shi will probably kill me for choosing it without him."

 _ **"How about Hanabi?"**_

"That's your name. And Shi said it's a boy."

 _ **"My name is Sagi, not Hanabi." '**_ Sagi' huffed.

 _"Let's name him Satannia."_

"No. Let's name him... Bacon."

 _"He looks nothing like bacon. Your hunger is clouding your judgement."_

"Shaddup. Bacon is a wonderful name."

 _"Whatever you say..."_

"Fine. Be that way! His name is now Gin."

 _"I can deal with that."_

I stood once more, then made my way out of the room. After clearing the stairs, I knocked on the kitchen door.

 **"Come in."**

I hummed, then opened the door. "Ukobach, where did they put the kitten formula?"

 **"The cabinet at the very end, on the left."**

I opened said cabinet, then pulled out the kitten formula. They had gotten a kitten bottle too, so I grabbed that off the shelf. After getting a teaspoon from a drawer, I put in the amount of powdered formula I was suppose to, then repeated it with some warm water. I shook it up, then headed upstairs.

After entering Shi and I's room, I picked up Gin and sat on the bed with him. Shi was still asleep on the other side of the bed, in his human form.

I held the tiny end of the bottle up to Gin's mouth, and he started drinking. I grinned happily.

Only to squeak in surprise when Gin suddenly grew twice his size.

"Shi..." He didn't respond, so I reached a hand back and smacked him on the back.

"Wha- I'm up, I swear!" He immediately sat up, looking around.

"Shi, kittens do not grow double their size in half a second." I hissed.

He stood, then made his way to my side. He poked Gin.

"Huh... I guess he isn't a normal kitten."

Gin bit the end of Shi's finger.

"Ouch!" Shi whined and jerked his hand away.

"We have too many demons in this family."

"So you've already adopted him into your patched and glued together family?"

"Yes. Yes I have."

The day passed by with us taking care of Gin, and Mephisto poking him when we told him. Gin also bit his finger, which I immensely enjoyed witnessing.

That night, I went to bed after taking a-rare-uninterrupted bath.

* * *

 ** _People... I'M SORRY FOR THE WAIT! But really, I need to find inspiration...  
_**


	11. Important!

This story will probably not continue. At least, in this it won't. I'll be writing a new version of it. One of my reviewers pointed out a lot of mistakes of mine, and I realized I needed to change a lot. So, yeah. It'll most likely be the same old Hoshiko, though.

I hope you all try the new story when it comes out. I enjoyed writing this too. I may continue this one though. Who knows?

Anyways, thank you to those who stuck through this story and my screwed up updating times.


	12. Important Note

The Rewrite may be delayed for longer, guys. My mother wants me and my siblings off electronics for a wile, and I don't know how long a "while" is. But, I'm working on it. The first chapter is on about 6k words right now(not a lot... sorry) I won't be posting the chapters until I get quite a few done, so expect to be waiting for a while.


	13. Another note

The first chapter of the rewrite is up! Check my story page to read it. The next chapter may take a while.


End file.
